<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dragon-Knight Adventures by mkrcry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868580">Dragon-Knight Adventures</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkrcry/pseuds/mkrcry'>mkrcry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unsavoury Galar Region [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Art, M/M, NSFW Art, dragon x human, leon is a knight, no cloacae here, raihan is a dragon, there's still human x human tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:22:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>64,271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkrcry/pseuds/mkrcry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raihan is a dragon but he wants to become human.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raihan/Leon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unsavoury Galar Region [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. humble beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i might try to add some doodle here and there</p><p>will also update the tags as i keep updating with new chapters</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A pleasant breeze blew past the trees of the forest. Rookidees sang along with the crinkling of leaves. Skwovets were scampering about to forage for berries fallen from the trees. Nearby brushes rustled as Blipbugs scurried past. The sunlight above was not too strong with the rays seeping in just slightly past the leaves enough for the little dragon to be bathed in a bit of warmth. It was another perfect day for an afternoon nap, just like every day before this.</p><p>The little dragon let out a lazy yawn, tired from listening to the same chirping, same rustling, same crap every day. He closed his eyes in boredom, hoping that his dreams in his slumber would take him to more exciting places. Just as he closed his eyes, he heard a sound coming from within the perimeter of his territory. His cyan eyes shot open, and he quickly rushed to the source. While silently stalking through the thick mist, he saw a Skwovet nervously checking their surroundings, and picking up the berry they dropped.</p><p>“... THAT’S <i>MINE</i>!!!”</p><p>The little dragon roared, startling the Skwovet enough to drop the rest of the berries they were hiding within their tail. He lunged in to land a swipe from behind, but the creature just barely evaded, and swiftly decided to cut their losses by at least retreating with their life intact. The little dragon looked at the loot on the ground. “Nice”, he said to himself. He didn’t need to think about what to eat for dinner today. Whatever was placed within his territory was naturally his, and that was the rule he forced his neighbours to live by. Picking up the berries, he brought them back to his humble home. It was the best tree hollow he could find at a spot that was not too spacious or too cramped and not too close to the outskirts of the forest, or too deep where creatures larger than him resided.</p><p>~</p><p>One time, when he ventured too deep into the weald, he ran into creatures that emitted smoke from their bodies and made him feel drowsy when he inhaled the fumes. He had a rough time trying to find his own spot for shelter deeper in. Even the fallen logs were all taken by Orbeetles. Another time, he tried venturing out of the forest. A path had been cleared of trees but just as he thought of slipping past the wooden gate, a Wooloo charged right at him, almost colliding with him. The little dragon quickly cowered behind the stone wall, and climbed it instead to get a better look of his surroundings.</p><p>“Hey Wooloo, stop that!”</p><p>A young boy walked up to the Wooloo and gave them a bunch of head pats. Afterall, their head must have hurted as they kept rolling out at the gate. The little dragon was afraid, for there was a creature even bigger than him outside of the forest as well. Retreating back into the forest, he decided the best place for him to find a home, was around creatures his similar size. That way, if he ever needed to pick a fight, he would at least win those fights. The poor docile creatures that lived near the entrance of the forest just got themselves a rowdy neighbour.</p><p>~</p><p>
  
</p><p>After eating a sweet pecha berry snack, the little dragon was feeling the sugar rush, running multiple laps across his territory, making sure that if any creature came close enough to see through the mist, they’d know where not to approach. During his cardio workout, there were a few other Skwovets that turned tail as soon as they saw him, and Grubbins that skittered away once they got too close. He ran around until he felt tired, which was when he knew he was going to have the best nap ever.</p><p>Just as he settled down in his tree hollow and got into the perfect position to snooze off, he heard another unfamiliar sound. Living in the half-dangerous weald, he had to sharpen his sense of hearing if he wanted to survive in such a low-visibility environment. The strange mist never seemed to leave even on windy days. Peeking out of his home, he saw an unfamiliar figure on the other side of a shrub within his territory.</p><p>He quickly scurried up the tree silently to get a better look. Was it that little giant again? He wanted to take a closer look, but he had to be cautious in case it was a larger giant. One that might be less spacey, and more aware of their surroundings.</p><p>How many days had it been since this giant’s last visit? The first time he saw him, he let him do whatever he wanted since another larger giant had accompanied him. The second time, he came alone. That was when the little dragon wasn’t too afraid of attacking, but he had to retreat as his claw got caught in the giant’s orange sash by his hip. Tearing off a piece as the startled giant ran back to where he came from, the little dragon tied it around his head. It was his first proof of victory against a creature larger than him.</p><p>He hadn’t been counting, but it may have been at least five nights since the little giant’s previous visit. The giant had always targeted a particular patch of herbs within his territory for some reason. The little dragon didn’t care for the herbs because of its bitter taste. He was angry that the giant had made him curious to try it. Curious to find out why he wanted them so much that he’d invade his territory. Filled with resentment and wanting revenge for his taste buds, he scurried down the tree and crept closer as the whistle of the wind hid the sound of his movement.</p><p>Leon whistled a tune while picking up the herbs. The last time he came, he reported back to High Sorceress Magnolia that he was attacked in the weald, showing her the torn rare orange-coloured handkerchief his mother had bought him when foreign merchants visited the neighbouring town. The High Sorceress had explained to him on their first visit that he should be able to help her pick herbs in the area, and describe to him each peaceful creature they came across in the forest. Leon wasn’t able to get a good look at what exactly attacked him that day, but the High Sorceress gave him another advice of making noises along the way so that the other creatures were aware of his presence.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The little dragon didn’t care. He wanted him to be quiet! How was he going to sleep with all this noise!? The little giant needed to leave. Now that he crept close enough to be right behind him, he raised his claws to give him not one, but two swipes!</p><p>“AAaaaahhhh!”</p><p>Leon let out a scream as he felt his trousers being torn. He dropped all his herbs and quickly turned around to see what hit him, but there was nothing there.</p><p>“Ahhh! No! My butt’s outside… What if mom gets mad at me for ripping these trousers…”</p><p>With one hand holding onto the hanging slips of fabric to cover his butt, and his other to grab as many dropped herbs he had picked off the ground, he then ran back out of the forest.</p><p>It was another victory for the little dragon again! Once the giant retreated a good distance away, he came out of his hiding spot into the open and let out a roar towards the sky. It was his way of notifying the other creatures living in the forest that he has pushed back another trespasser. He returned home, feeling a tiny bit exhausted after the adrenaline rush. After eating another berry, he let out a yawn and curled up to go to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ripped pants</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey mom…, can you fix my trousers again?”</p>
<p>As soon as Leon made it back home, he quickly put on another pair before showing his torn ones to his mother.</p>
<p>“Oh dear! Are you all right? You’re not hurt are you?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine but… I… I think the forest is haunted! Or maybe there’s a ghost that really doesn’t like me… They didn’t attack when Sonia came with me. Only when I’m alone…”</p>
<p>This had been the fifth time his mother had to sew a new patch to repair it. After being assaulted so many times, Leon still couldn’t see the face of his attacker. He couldn’t even understand why the creature kept aiming for his butt.</p>
<p>For the little dragon however, it was because that was the biggest target he could reach with his stature. He would never miss landing his blows on that spot, and keeping his accuracy rate at a hundred percent was quite important to him. The little dragon jumped out of the brush to smack his butt again and hid away. Leon turned around, scanning and shaking each nearby shrub trying to find out who’s playing these pranks on him.</p>
<p>“Hey! Stop that! You better come out! I-I’m not afraid anymore!”</p>
<p>  </p>
<p>The little dragon hid out of sight on a tree branch and giggled. The little giant’s threat did not sound convincing at all. In such a short time, he was beginning to look forward to his visits instead of napping all day.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>There was one time where the little giant came to pick herbs with another little giant. The little dragon had no choice but to only observe them that day, since there was also a foreign creature. An energetic Yamper that would have no difficulties sniffing him out.</p>
<p>“Are you sure it wasn’t just a Skwovet? Maybe you stepped on their berry or something.”</p>
<p>Sonia was on the lookout with her Yamper while Leon was picking herbs.</p>
<p>“No way! It definitely has larger claws! It couldn't have been a flying creature, I probably would have seen them since none of these Rookidees fly away that fast…”</p>
<p>Leon quickly finished picking all the herbs he could on the patch and told Sonia that they could leave. He didn’t want to have his pants torn, at least not in front of his friend.</p>
<p>“Aww, already? I was hoping we’ll find the creature this time!”</p>
<p>“I’d rather not… My mom gets too worried every time I ask her for repairs. You think all these herbs will be enough?”</p>
<p>“Hopefully… Gran said maybe just two more excursions before she has just enough to make the potion… If we keep getting this many bunches, it’ll be over in no time!”</p>
<p>“Haha, ok. If it’s just two more times I can endure it! I hope the king gets better soon.”</p>
<p>“He’ll get better faster once he gets the potion, let’s go!”</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>The little dragon had been eavesdropping their conversation that day. He wanted to see the little giant again, so the herb patch became very important to him. Each day, he would check if there was a new herb that could be harvested. He would pick it and store it away in this tree hollow, making sure he always left just one for the little giant so he’d keep coming back.</p>
<p>“Ehhh!???!? There’s only one today too…? Maybe I should come and check every day…”</p>
<p>The little giant left with a single herb in hand, but the little dragon was quite happy to hear that he’ll see him again tomorrow.</p>
<p>… Except there was going to be a storm tomorrow. </p>
<p>The clouds were dark, and the weather had been humid the past few days but the temperature had just dropped. The little dragon woke up later in the afternoon, thinking that morning had not come yet. He was hungry, but then realized he already ate up his stash of berries. Quickly scrambling out of his home, he went to search for food.</p>
<p>All the nearby trees had all of their ripened berries picked. He was going to have to go farther into the forest to find food. There was another spot of berry trees he knew of, but halfway there, the rain started pouring down. He had to pick up the pace or the terrain would become too muddy and difficult to traverse on if he wanted to make it back home before night. Once he reached the berry trees, they were completely empty of any edible ones. On any other day, the trees would still be full of ripened berries! How did all these other creatures know a storm was coming!? The little dragon unfortunately didn’t have much experience in predicting the weather patterns.</p>
<p>Just then a crash of thunder reached his ears from an unsettling close distance. The little dragon instinctively hid behind a rock as the sound rumbled to his eardrums, but looking up he noticed a bunch of Rookidees were flying off in different directions. It looked like something had happened near the entrance of the forest. As much as he was beginning to feel worried, he still had to look for food. He tried searching for a few more berry trees.</p>
<p>The little dragon only managed to find only one small oran berry throughout this whole excursion. He quickly gobbled it up, but the sweet juices only made him hungrier. At this point, the ground was slippery wet, and his feet kept getting stuck in mud. He tried his best to make it back home by stepping on grass patches. Noticing the landmarks he was familiar with, he ran faster.</p>
<p>“Wait, where’s the tree!?”</p>
<p>He should have seen it by now. Instead, he smelt a slightly burnt smell wafting in the air. His heart sank when he saw his home. The tree had fallen down, not because it was struck by lightning, but because a much taller tree that did get struck toppled over the one he lived under. He turned out not to be the only creature that turned homeless after the storm, which may make finding a new shelter the next day more difficult. But more importantly, he rushed over to the patch of herbs. They were being crushed under the weight of the tree, and would probably be drowned out by the heavy amount of rain water. He tried to seek shelter from the rain by going under a shrub, but he collided with another creature’s tail. The Skwovet turned around, and gave him a frightened look. It was probably another creature that lost their home. The little dragon couldn’t bring himself to kick them out in this situation, and left them alone.</p>
<p>Going back to the tree that was once his home, the tree hollow’s entrance was planted onto the soil, and the roots of the tree stuck out above ground, still obstructing him from crawling inside to stay drier from the rain. The herbs he had picked however, stuck out from one of the gaps. Not that he really needed them, but he pulled them out and held onto them with his mouth. He walked to one of the branches of the fallen tree. The leaves hanging off it was enough to keep less water droplets from hitting his face if he stayed under them. Now that he was staying still, he started to feel more aware of his hunger. He chewed on one herb for a bit of energy as he waited for the storm to end.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>The following morning, Leon decided to wake up earlier to head to the forest. As much as his mother wanted him to wait until the puddles outside dried, he was determined to finish his volunteer work of helping the High Sorceress as soon as he could. The ground was still wet, so he had to be extra careful not to slip and injure himself in the forest.</p>
<p>“Whoa, what happened here!?”</p>
<p>Leon noticed both fallen trees once he got closer. The forest was still shrouded in mist as usual, but it took him a while to find that the herb patch was unfortunately crushed under one of those trees. He was going to have to tell the High Sorceress about it. Just as he was about to leave, he noticed a tinge of orange from the corner of his eye. He knelt down to get a closer look, and found the little sleeping creature covered in mud laying on top of some picked herbs.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. new territory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>leon's rescue mission</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The little dragon didn’t wake up when picked up. He didn’t get much sleep during the rainstorm and he was completely exhausted since he wasn’t able to eat well either. Once he woke up, there was a sitrus berry in front of him, but he was unsure of where he was.</p><p>“Oh! You’re finally awake!”</p><p>He turned around, and saw the little familiar giant’s face up close. He pounced backwards, almost falling off the edge of the table.</p><p>“Ah! There’s no need to be afraid!”</p><p>Leon moved his hands toward him but that just made the little dragon even more tense. Seeing his reaction, he put his hands behind his back, waiting for the creature to feel less threatened. The creature eased up and began looking around. Leon had put him on a table to rest in his room and had been watching him as he slept. Recognizing the orange slip of fabric around his head matches the handkerchief he owned, he knew that this must have been the little mischievous creature that kept harassing him in the forest. After the creature paced around the table and left dried mud bits everywhere, he went toward the sitrus berry to have his meal.</p><p>“You eat kinda messy.”</p><p> </p><p>Leon watched the creature intently and received an annoyed look. Noticing his disapproving gaze, he turned away but snuck sneaky glaces from time to time. Once the creature finished his meal, he just laid down on the table looking back at him.</p><p>“Hold on, let me get a bucket of water. I’ll be back in a few minutes!”</p><p>Thinking that the creature needed a bath, he left the room to grab a shallow pail filled with water and a clean rag. Little did he know, it was a bad idea to leave this wild creature unattended. As soon as the door closed behind him, the little dragon quickly jumped off the table to explore around.</p><p>There wasn’t much in the small room, only another small cabinet and a bed besides the table he just hopped off of, and the chair the little giant sat in while watching him. He climbed the blanket that was hanging on the side of the bed and started jumping around on the plush mattress. While he was having a bit of fun, the little giant had returned and set the objects in his hand onto the ground.</p><p>“H-Hey! Those were just washed!”</p><p>While the little dragon was too busy leaving mud bits all over the bed, Leon picked him up and set him down into the pail before he could struggle out of his grasp. He let out a low growl toward Leon for interrupting his fun, but Leon started scrubbing the dirt off his body with his delicate hands.</p><p>“You can jump on my bed all you want after taking a bath, ok?”</p><p>The little dragon looked at his reflection in the water right before it turned a muddy brown. Realizing how filthy he was, he let the little giant clean and massage his scaly body. He even had his trophy taken off his head to wash and dry on the side. After getting a good soak, he was dried off with the rag and the little giant went to change the water once more. Right after he finished the thorough job of bathing him, he went to clean off the mud bits on his bed.</p><p>“Okay, you can play around now.”</p><p>Leon sat back down on the chair in his room and let out a tired sigh. The little dragon wasn’t in the mood to jump around anymore and he climbed up the table and rested on top of it.</p><p>“Hmmm? What is it? Are you hungry again? Oh yeah, there were a bunch of herbs around you when I found you.”</p><p>Leon rummaged through his pocket to pull them out and laid them on the table. He stared at them looking a bit guilty but the little dragon was unsure why.</p><p>“You know… maybe that’s why you kept attacking me. I was stealing away your food, I’m really sorry…”</p><p>The little dragon stayed silent but he certainly didn’t want them. He watched as the little giant’s face fell, looking completely remorseful about it. It reminded him about the shivering and frightened look of the Skwovet from last night, and many other Skwovets that he chased away from his territory. Now the little dragon was feeling bad and thought that maybe he could try to be a little nicer to the creatures that didn’t even have intentions of harming him. He pushed the herbs toward the little giant with his claw.</p><p>“I don’t want them. You can have-”</p><p>“AHHHH!!! Y-YOU CAN TALK!???”</p><p>Leon jumped out of his chair. He wasn’t expecting that the creature could speak the same language as him. The little dragon flicked his head to the side, and let out a disapproving grunt.</p><p>“Of course I can talk! I am a smart dragon, unlike you dumb giants!”</p><p>“Woooow… then can you breathe fire, like my Charmander?”</p><p>Upon hearing his name, Leon’s Charmander appeared by the door and let out a cute growl.</p><p>“N-No…”</p><p>“Oh, then what dragon things can you do?”</p><p>The little dragon started to think of things he could do that other creature can’t. He was… drawing a blank. He wanted to say he could talk, but then the little giant could talk too.</p><p>“...Th-That’s not important! Hmph!”</p><p>The quite ordinary dragon turned his back towards Leon, and put back on the little orange trophy headband. Since the little dragon was willing to give him the herbs, Leon thought he might as well deliver it to the High Sorceress. Just as he was about to exit the room, he heard the sound of the front door open. His mother was back home with his baby brother.</p><p>“Leon dear, can you look after your brother while I go visit the High Sorceress?”</p><p>Leon quickly came out of his room with the herbs in his hand.</p><p>“Oh! Mom! Can you deliver these to Sonia’s Granny?”</p><p>“Of course dear. I’ll head out now and will be back soon!”</p><p>As soon as he handed them over to his mother, his mother left the front door again after setting down his baby brother in his crib. Leon went over to take a peek at his sleeping brother. The little dragon feeling curious, also went out of the room and climbed onto Leon’s shoulder to take a look.</p><p>“Shhhh, he’s sleeping. Doesn’t he look cute?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“H-hey!”</p><p>“Giants are not my type.”</p><p>“You say funny things…”</p><p>The little dragon jumped off his shoulder again and started exploring the current room they’re in. Leon had two to babysit.</p><p>“Hey, wait up! Don’t make any loud sounds, ok?”</p><p>…</p><p>Once the little giant’s mother came home, the little dragon stayed hidden inside his room. From his hiding place, he could hear the sounds of the little giant and his family having supper. Once he was done eating and chatting, he came back to turn in for the night. He held onto a candlestick holder with a lit candle on it and placed it on the table to dimly light up the room. The little dragon already made himself quite comfortable resting on top of the pillow on the bed.</p><p>“Do you need me to take you back to the forest?”</p><p>Leon asked, moving closer to his own bed.</p><p>“... I don’t have a home anymore. The tree fell…”</p><p>“Oh… I’m sorry. You can stay here!”</p><p>Leon hopped on the bed and tucked himself in the blanket. The little dragon laid right in the middle of his pillow and it didn’t look like he wanted to share but that was alright with him. He let out a yawn, which made the little dragon yawn too.</p><p>“Okaaay… good night.”</p><p>Leon closed his eyes and snuggled up a bit closer to the center of the bed.</p><p>“Night.”</p><p>The little dragon closed his eyes to try and sleep. A few minutes later, the little giant was shuffling around and he finally settled in a position. Just as he was about to fall asleep, the little giant moved around again.</p><p>“... Stop that…”</p><p>“Ah, sorry… I just don’t feel too comfortable…”</p><p>The little dragon let out a sigh and got off the pillow.</p><p>“Fine, you can have this back, on one condition!”</p><p>“Wh-what is it?”</p><p>Leon nervously asked. The little dragon didn’t sound too happy.</p><p>“Lie down on your chest!”</p><p>Leon did as he was told. The little dragon then climbed on top of his butt and curled up to rest.</p><p> </p><p>“There, now you can’t move around, or I’ll fall off ok? As I thought, this has the right amount of firmness!”</p><p>The little dragon smacked his paw down onto his buttock.</p><p>“Ah! Hey, don’t hit me there...”</p><p>“Okay, good night little giant.”</p><p>“My name is Leon…”</p><p><i>Name? Did I have a name?</i> The little dragon was deep in thought, but he had the strange feeling he was forgetting something <i>awfully</i> important. His eyes then shot open, and unclear scenes were replaying in his head.</p><p>
  <i>... Raihan.</i>
</p><p>Was that his name? He saw an indiscernible figure look at him in his mind.</p><p>“...Raihan… My name is ...Raihan?”</p><p>The little dragon spoke out loud in a daze.</p><p>“Oh, okay good night Raihan!”</p><p>At the sound of Leon’s voice, Raihan snapped back into reality. He tried to remember, but he was having trouble again. Closing his eyes, he drifted off to sleep and forgot about the vision the following morning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>soon the explicit rating will probably be relevant :/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. present</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>dragon is big</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“LEEEEOOOON!!! HERE, DRINK THIS AND GROW BIGGER!!”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Uwaah!! R-Raihan! Where did you get this Miltank from…!?”</p><p>Leon caught the flying Miltank in his arms and gently set the shaken creature back onto the ground. He let out a sigh knowing that Raihan had been causing trouble again, but he could never bring himself to get too mad at him for doing so. Afterall, they were in love with each other.</p><p>~<br/>
Twenty years had passed since they first met in the Slumbering Weald.</p><p>The following morning after Raihan stayed the night in Leon’s room, he went back to the forest to find a new home. Unable to find a place he was satisfied with, he found himself making his way back into Leon's room every night through his open window. Sleeping on top of Leon’s butt was a lot more comfortable than sleeping outside in the forest at night in the cold, and soon he stopped going back.</p><p>Every day after that, Raihan would accompany Leon on his adventures and find berries for himself along the way. He didn’t want to eat his family’s food to be further indebted, and he asked Leon to keep it a secret that he had been living rent-free in his room as he was still wary of other humans. Although Leon frequently had to travel between Postwick and Wedgehurst, Raihan often would hide away in his bag to not be seen by other humans as much as he could.</p><p>Leon was the only human he enjoyed being around with. The two became close friends and were soon inseparable. Once Raihan made up his mind that he wanted to stay with Leon and was open to show himself in front of other humans, Leon introduced him to his family. He received a warm welcome and Leon’s parents gave him the official permission to stay at their place for as long as he wanted. Soon he fit right in, and they all ate their meals together in the dining room. Feeling extremely thankful for them taking him in, he decided to make himself useful by helping watch over Hop, and going on errands with Leon to make sure he doesn’t get lost on the way. The time he spent with Leon’s family was soon cut short. At the age of ten, Leon received a letter from the King which allowed him to begin his training as a squire. They two left Postwick to travel around the region.</p><p>But that was only a small fraction of their adventures together. Over these past few years, Leon became a renowned and respected knight with a title of ‘Champion’ and ‘King of Combat’. Now he was finally back home taking a well-deserved vacation for a few weeks with permission from the King of Galar. Leon had asked for this time specifically because it was going to be around the time his little brother Hop was old enough to start his journey to become a squire, and then eventually a knight like himself.<br/>
~</p><p>“Hey, you! G-Give me back my Milktank!”</p><p>A farmer had finally caught up to the dragon. He shook his fist and while trying to catch his breath. The Miltank nervously waddled back to her owner.</p><p>“Aww, come on! I told you I was gonna borrow her for a bit!”</p><p>Raihan looked down at the farmer, feeling disheartened that he may have done something bad again in front of his lover.</p><p>“I didn’t agree to- Oh! Is that you Champion? W-Well, if it was someone as great as you, of course you could borrow my darling Miltank...”</p><p>Once Raihan grew bigger than any other creature in the area, most of the villagers became afraid of him. It was known to the villagers that Leon was particularly close with the dragon, but they still had trouble getting used to it. After Leon became the Champion, everyone treated him as a hero since news had spread across the region that he had been saving small villages from giant-sized creatures near Hammerlocke. Raihan would have had a better reputation if he helped out but he lost the motivation after experiencing the harsh treatment by knights and villagers beyond the Wild Area. There was a time where he tried to visit Leon while he was running an errand in an unfamiliar town, but when he landed in the town square to look for him, he was immediately attacked by knights. He couldn’t fight back in fear that it would make the situation worse, and had to wait for Leon to rush to his aid. After that, he stayed put in Postwick and spent his days lazing around waiting for Leon to return. Leon tried his best to fly back home frequently on the back of his Charizard, unfortunately, once a week was not enough for his dragon boyfriend.</p><p>“Oh, uhh… th-that’s fine! Raihan didn’t mean to scare you. He is extremely gentle with creatures…” <i>Ah, wait… he just threw the Miltank maybe I shouldn’t have said that… </i></p><p>“I-Is that so? I’m sorry to have caused you any trouble…”</p><p>Now the farmer was the one apologizing and it was getting awkward. Raihan finally muttered an apology, and the farmer let out a “Hmph” and made his way back to his farm with his Miltank in tow.</p><p>“I’m sorry Leon…”</p><p>Raihan seemed regretful, but Leon felt that the farmer could have also acted less rude as well.</p><p>“Let’s not dwell on it. I missed you a lot so let’s head to the fields and relax.”</p><p>Every time Leon came back to visit, he would find Raihan just sitting on top of a grassy field near his house gazing up at the sky, and he would always go and join him. To pass time, they asked each other what they did for the week, but they always ended up reminiscing about the past.</p><p>“Do you remember Leon? When I was smaller?” Raihan asked him. This was a question he frequently asked him.</p><p>“Of course I do. I could never forget something like that.”</p><p>Raihan had stayed tiny for a long time, but once he hit his growth spurt, he grew very big incredibly fast. One morning when Leon woke up, Raihan had already grown double in size just overnight. It freaked him out as he wondered if he would become like those frenzied oversized creatures, but Raihan was just so happy that he was finally catching up to Leon’s height. Once Leon turned fifteen, Raihan had become just slightly taller than him. Unfortunately, Raihan’s happiness was only temporary because he just never stopped growing, and now he was almost two times taller than Leon.</p><p>“I miss those days…”</p><p>The dragon’s voice had a tinge of sadness in it. Leon wasn’t sure what to say, but it was clear to him that Raihan had become depressed over the years. As much as Leon wanted to help him, he wasn’t sure how. His title had given him unique privileges compared to other knights, and the King had even given him permission to enter Hammerlocke Vault. The Vault served as a place to store artworks and text related to the history of Galar. Nobody could enter without the King’s permission, and only a few people had permission to do so. Besides history books, there were also forbidden texts that no ordinary citizen could get their hands on. He tried searching around, but there wasn’t anything he could find relating to dragons, which was quite strange to him since there were many dragon creatures that lived around Hammerlocke.</p><p>“… I’ll keep looking around. I’m sure one day we’ll find something…”</p><p>Leon placed his hand on Raihan’s claw. Raihan stared at his hand for a bit, wondering if his own claw got bigger since last week when they saw each other. Not wanting to constantly complain too much to his lover about things that were impossible to change, he decided to change the subject.</p><p>“Soooo… did you check the Vault for that ‘thing’ I asked?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Raihan’s eyes were almost sparkling now as he waited for Leon to speak. Leon’s face went redder as he tried to figure out just how to begin. He had told Raihan he had access to the Vault, so Raihan asked him to look for some filthy forbidden literature and tell him the stories. Raihan was now playfully nudging him with his nose. Leon let out a defeated sigh.</p><p>“Yes, of course…”</p><p>“Then… did you find anything?”</p><p>“... Yeah I did.”</p><p>Raihan then lifted his head to whisper to Leon.</p><p>“See! I told you nobles were super perverted-”</p><p>“R-Raihan! There’s no way of telling if it was a noble who wrote it. I’m sure it was under a pen name, but I wasn’t going to look too much into that anyway...”</p><p>“Okay, nevermind that. Tell me what you read! Also change the characters a bit and make it about a knight and a dragon!”</p><p>Leon gave him a surprised look. “Change the characters…? But that might make the story a little weird… silly even...”</p><p>Raihan kept nudging him. “Awww, come on… tell me, tell me! It’s more relatable if you change the characters!”</p><p>“... I don’t understand how but okay.”</p><p>And so, Leon took a few minutes to mentally prepare himself to retell the short story he read at the Vault.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>next chapter is going to be super dumb and explicit and i'll be adding an NSFW art tag 👀 JUST WARNING U NOW</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. a knight and a dragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>leon tells the dragon a story</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>***NOTE***: NSFW ART WARNING THERE IS BUTTHOLE</p><p>tags have been updated</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I was only able to read one short story during my break. It was about a countess and a knight so I don’t know how I could change it to be about a knight and a dragon...”</p><p>“That’s completely fine! I’ll be the knight in the story and you can be the countess!”</p><p>Raihan was getting excited. He kept wagging his dragon tail left and right like a Yamper would, eagerly waiting for Leon to begin. Leon had a feeling Raihan would have wanted something like this but seeing how happy he was, he couldn’t refuse.</p><p>“Alright… The story takes place in the countess- I mean knight’s home. While…”</p><p>Leon had to take frequent pauses just to make less mistakes retelling the story with different characters. Raihan was awfully patient about it and didn’t seem to care about how absurd the story sounded. Leon did his best to continue until the end.</p><p>“...While he was prepping food in the kitchen, a dragon knocked on his door to give his report on a request given to him by the knight…”<br/>
“The knight hurried towards the door to let the knight- I mean dragon, in. The dragon was shocked upon seeing his appearance. The knight was wearing nothing but an apron.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>As soon as he finished his sentence, Raihan started nudging him with his snout.</p><p>“Ahhhh! Leon! Do you have an apron!? I need one right now!”</p><p>Leon tried to calm his overly excited dragon boyfriend.</p><p>“N-No… don’t get any strange ideas! D-d-do you want me to continue the story or not!?”</p><p>Raihan tried his best to calm down, eager to hear the next part.</p><p>“The knight however, acted as if there was nothing wrong with the situation. He invited the dragon in telling him that he was just in time to join him for dinner. The knight asked the dragon to wait by the dining table while he continued preparing the food.”<br/>
“When the knight had his… back towards the dragon, the dragon noticed the knight wasn’t even wearing any under garments. He couldn’t understand why the knight would forget to wear clothes in the first place! The knight had been wearing clothes the day before.”<br/>
“The dragon tried to bring it up in a polite way. He asked if the knight was hot. The weather had been scorching lately although that was still a strange reason to walk around naked in front of your house guests.”<br/>
“To his surprise, the knight replied he was feeling great, and then asked him what was the colour of his armor. He had been told it was orange but he wanted to know the shade. This made the dragon utterly confused. The knight then went to explain that a foreign merchant was in town selling invisible dresses- I mean armor. They were designed to make it feel as if you were wearing nothing at all! But of course it would feel that way, there was nothing there to begin with. The merchant told the knight that the clothes would be visible only to others once worn. Pulling the knight into a tent behind the shop, the merchant demonstrated how to put on the invisible armor. Sadly the knight was a victim of this elaborate scam.”<br/>
“The knight went ahead and purchased invisible armor along with invisible undergarments. Thankfully, he hadn’t left the house since making the purchase in the morning.”<br/>
“The dragon was getting mixed signals. He had thought the countess- I mean knight was trying to seduce him. Only a silly person would fall for a scam like that! Instead of trying to fix the problem, the dragon was feeling excited…”</p><p>Raihan the dragon, was also feeling excited.</p><p>“Oh my goodness! What happens next!? Tell me!”</p><p>Leon’s face grew redder.</p><p>“...Then they had s-sex…”</p><p>Leon said no more. Raihan stared at him blankly.</p><p>“Hmmmm????”</p><p>Leon then gave him a confused look. “Uhhh… that’s all.”</p><p>Raihan’s face crumpled into a look of disappointment. “LEONNNN!!! This is just about the worst storytelling I’ve ever heard! DETAILS! I NEED DETAILS!!!”</p><p>“Ah! I’m sorry Raihan but my break was kind of short. The rest was all sex anyways so I just skimmed it… Plus if I go into the vault, the King’s advisor has to accompany me and wait for me to be out before locking the doors. I didn’t want her to wait too long-”</p><p>“Damn it Leon! That’s the most important part that you ‘skimmed’! Why would you skip the climax of a story!? Take the book out with you next time, I wanna borrow it.”</p><p>Raihan seemed pretty angry about it but Leon wasn’t sure what he could do. The book was categorized in the section of ‘Corrupting ideas that should not be presented to the public’ and was probably going to be destroyed soon. He knew that the King’s advisor had requested Kabu, the Knight Commander of the Motostoke squadron to visit the Vault when he had free time to burn the forbidden books. The only thing he was unsure of was when that would happen. Telling Raihan this tidbit of information would only make him more upset. He decided to at least see if he could find the book again on his next visit to the Vault.</p><p>“Alright… I’ll see if I can sneak it out with me next time…”</p><p>Raihan then let out a sigh and rested his head down on the grassy field. He could only wish that something as exciting as that could happen in his life. In his current size, he wouldn’t be able to fit into any human homes. He wished he could be just like the knight in the story, but thinking longer about it, he never thought of becoming a knight himself. The path of a knight was something Leon took, and that just made Leon busier and unable to see him more often. He resented his knight duties so why would he want to become a knight? If it wasn’t being a knight he was jealous of, then what was it? He already knew the answer.</p><p>“I want to…”</p><p>
  <i>I want to become human.</i><br/>
<i>...</i><br/>
<i>...but that’s impossible.</i>
</p><p>“Hmmm?”</p><p>Leon heard him mumble, wondering what was on his mind. Raihan looked at Leon and then brought his claws closer to his body.</p><p>
  <i>… if I were to become human, I could touch Leon without hurting him!</i>
</p><p>Raihan’s sharp nail hooked onto the fabric of Leon’s shirt. The shirt was torn open with a short downward swipe.</p><p>“Ah! My shirt! R-Raihan, you need to be more careful!”</p><p>He wasn’t really paying attention to what Leon was saying. He rubbed the back of his claw gently against Leon’s chest.</p><p>
  <i>… if I were to become human, I could grab onto these breasts!</i>
</p><p>“Raihan…”</p><p>Raihan then abruptly picked Leon up and turned him around, tearing off his pants and getting a good look at his butt. His heart started beating faster. It had been a long while since he had seen his partner naked. After listening to such a dirty story, all he could think about was having sex with his lover. He could feel his dragon dick grow hard and come out of his scaly skin. Leon turned his head around and went pale when he saw his partner's penis.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Raihan!!! Please don’t! It won’t fit!”</p><p>Leon had bigger problems than it just ‘not fitting’. Raihan’s dragon penis was as long as Leon’s torso and that would definitely shuffle his internal organs around if forced in. Of course, Raihan was aware of that. There was no way he could fit inside such a tiny hole but at one point he was able to just a few years ago. Right now the only thing that could still maybe fit in was this tongue but he didn’t hesitate to check.</p><p>“Ohhhh! R-Raihan! Ahhh…!”</p><p>Raihan kept licking his puckering hole and soon stuck his tongue in. Leon could only stick out his butt and moan as he too had been longing to get intimate with his lover. His insides continued to get rubbed, prodded, and covered with spit until he quivered and ejacuated. The dragon still did not stop after that.</p><p>“Ugggh…. Leon…!! You need to grow bigger! I want to fit inside!”</p><p>“Ah…! A-Again… Raihan…?? Ohh… I can’t grow any bigger... I’m already in my mid-twenties, I stopped growing a long time ago…”</p><p>Hearing that only made Raihan more frustrated. He started to stick his tongue deeper inside Leon, hoping to stretch out his insides more but there was a limit to what he could do until it started hurting him. Leon moaned louder and his tongue rubbed against his prostate. Once he came again, Raihan finally let go of him.</p><p>“Haah… Raihan… what about- H-hey wait..!!”</p><p>Raihan didn’t wait for Leon to finish his sentence and flew away to a different secluded spot to take care of his own erection himself. Leon had always felt bad that he could never return the favour, and even when he asked to try, Raihan would always reject the idea. Raihan couldn’t forgive himself for hurting Leon once, even though Leon said it wasn’t his fault but rather his own since he knew the risks and agreed to it. Halfway through the act, Leon started bleeding profusely, crying in pain but Raihan did not notice immediately that his insides had torn. Once he did and saw the bloody mess beneath him, that was when he promised never to do that ever again. Although Leon had healed since then, he had to rest in bed for weeks and the King had him closely monitored, since he was the Champion and their best fighter for taking down gigantic creatures. The King’s advisor had also ignored his pleas to let him go home once he could walk, as he would need another week to ensure a full recovery. During those weeks with no one to inform Raihan how he was doing only made the dragon hate himself more.</p><p>“Ohh… Raihan… What can I even do to help you? If only I was born a dragon...” Tears formed around the corners of his eyes and then trickled down his cheeks. He wanted to help his lover badly but something like this was beyond his own knowledge. Sitting alone on the grassy field, he felt chilly as the wind blew against his skin. Looking down did he realize his clothes were in tatters and the only thing he was wearing that was left intact were his boots. He patiently waited for Raihan to come back soon so he could ask him to bring him something to cover up with. A short while had passed and Raihan still hasn't come back. He had been mulling over his troubled thoughts for a while now, and didn’t notice the Yamper charging at him until he nuzzled his leg.</p><p>“Ahhh! S-Sonia’s Yamper!!!”</p><p>
  
</p><p>He quickly covered himself up with his hands and looked around, but he didn’t see Sonia nearby.</p><p>“My goodness, that scared me. She isn’t coming here is she?”</p><p>Yamper nodded and looked happy which Leon assumed that she was in fact on her way here. Leon quickly got up and picked up the Yamper, using him to cover his privates as he quickly sprinted back to his own house.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>poop? that shit dont exist here</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. no other options</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>friendly visit</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>***NOTE***: NSFW ART DRAGON DONG WARNING</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once he reached the fence surrounding his backyard, he placed the Yamper back on the ground, telling him to come through the front gates on the other side. There wasn’t anyone else nearby so he climbed over the fence. Luckily for him, there were things hanging on the laundry line in the yard. It was mostly bed sheets, but there was one small blanket that caught his eye. He quickly picked it up and wrapped it around his lower body before making his way into the house. On his way to the front door, a Wooloo rolled toward him and blocked his way before he could reach the door. Hop was running towards them, trying to catch up to his Wooloo.</p><p>“Hey, wait up! Weren’t we gonna practice more tackles? Oh it’s just you Lee, what are you doing with Wooloo’s blanket?”</p><p>Leon didn’t know what he took from the laundry line was Wooloo’s blanket in particular but there was no way he could give it back right on the spot.</p><p>“I just need to borrow it for a few minutes until I make it back to my room-”</p><p>“Goodness, Lee! Your clothes are all messed up. Were you challenged to another duel!? It must have been a wild show and you were victorious in the end!”</p><p>Hop had always looked up to his brother and wanted to go down the same path as him. He had never witnessed his brother duel other knights, but he has heard exciting stories from those that did. Of course Leon wasn’t going to tell his innocent little brother that it wasn’t much of a duel and that a dragon ate his ass out.</p><p>“Haha… Y-Yeah, and my clothes are in shreds and I need to throw them out. I’m just borrowing this to cover up in case anyone was home. I’ll wash the blanket for Wooloo again right after I get changed.”</p><p>“Alright bro. Don’t worry about it Wooloo, he’s not keeping it or anything like that.”</p><p>Hop petted his Wooloo to reassure him there’s nothing wrong with lending the blanket for a few minutes. Wooloo still looked traumatized but there wasn’t much the little fluff ball could do.</p><p>Once Leon reached his room, he quickly picked up some clean clothes to wear. His butt was still leaking dragon slobber but before he could even think of taking a quick bath, Sonia was already knocking at his front door. He quickly wiped himself with the blanket, put on the clean clothes and then threw out his ruined ones and made his way down the stairs again. As for Wooloo, he’ll buy him another blanket the next time he goes to the market.</p><p>“I’m coming!”</p><p>He opened the door for Sonia but Yamper was the first one to run inside.</p><p>“Hey wait, Yamper! I hope he doesn’t knock anything over… Anyway… Leon!!! You should have told me you came back for a vacation! How could you not inform your childhood friend that you were coming back home!?”</p><p>Sonia stepped inside the house and made her way to sit at the kitchen table. Leon followed and went to make some tea for the both of them.</p><p>“Today’s the first day of my break. I planned to drop by your place later to surprise you but then something came up…”</p><p>“Oh jeez, still busy as ever huh? Speaking of which, I haven’t seen Raihan around and he’s usually here if you’re here. Where did he go?”</p><p>Leon froze when he heard the name. He had almost forgotten that he should have been waiting for him at the fields.</p><p>“L-Leon! It’s overflowing!”</p><p>While lost in his thoughts he had poured too much hot water that it started spilling out of the cup. Quickly grabbing a rag, he went to wipe up the mess but clumsily burned his hand on contact with the boiling water.</p><p>“Ah! Please let me handle this!”</p><p>Leon stepped aside and let Sonia take care of it. Feeling as if he just can’t do anything right at the moment, he sat at the table to just hold onto his mildly burnt finger with a cold wet rag wrapped around.</p><p>~</p><p>Five years ago, Raihan was only slightly taller than him. Leon could remember how as soon as he got home from his missions, the dragon would immediately pounce on him as soon as he stepped into his own room. There was one time where he had just gotten back from saving a village near Hammerlocke from a terrorizing gigantic Perrserker. With the help of his Charizard and the knights of Hammerlocke, they were able to take down the ramaging creature in less than a day. After reporting back to the King’s advisor and taking the shrunken Perrserker back to the High Sorceress to study, he went back to his home in Postwick to take a rest.</p><p>“Leon! You’re finally back! I missed you!”</p><p>“Hey wait, let me get changed first!”</p><p>Leon took off his knight armor. He had been covered in sweat from fighting all day. Glancing out the window, he saw that his Charizard was already fast asleep in the yard. While he was still undressing, Raihan came up from behind and embraced him again.</p><p>“Raihan! I’m probably all slimy from sweating all day… Your hands are going to get dirty…”</p><p>The dragon didn’t care and continued groping him. He was feeling frisky. Leon felt his butt getting poked and Raihan stuck his penis between his thighs shortly after.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Leeeeeon...  I had been waiting for a whole day! I can’t wait any longer!”</p><p>The dragon whined and didn’t let go of him. He continued to use his thighs to get himself off, holding Leon in place as he thrusted his hips. Leon watched as the dragon penis kept slipping in and out of his view, staining his trousers with precum. He was also starting to feel horny from just watching.</p><p>“Let me take off my trousers… they’re going to get dirty.”</p><p>Raihan finally took a step back to let him take his pants off. Leon took off the rest of his clothes and laid on top of his bed.</p><p>“... We can do it but you have to be quick before my parents come home- aaaAAAHHH!!”</p><p>Before he could finish speaking, the dragon pounced on the bed and penetrated him. They had done this quite often and Leon was already used to his size. His penis slipped in with ease since it was already wet all over with precum. The bed started creaking and Leon started moaning louder with each of the dragon’s thrusts.</p><p>But in the end, they had to stop because they didn’t notice Hop had been home all this time. His little brother knocked on his door asking him what he was doing or if he was in pain or something of the like. Raihan immediately got off him and hid under the bed while Leon covered himself up with a blanket right before Hop opened the door. His little brother just told him to keep it down if they were wrestling and for Leon to take a shower because his room smelled funny before shutting the door behind.</p><p>The two of them had to be more cautious as they had no choice but to keep their relationship a secret. Being in a relationship with a creature was unacceptable and it was definitely looked down upon and strange to others. If there wasn’t any privacy at home, they would go on trips to the Wild Area and set up camp in a nice secluded area.</p><p>...</p><p>Thinking back on all these silly excursions, Leon couldn’t help but remember that those were the times where Raihan was the happiest he’s ever been. He couldn’t help but feel heartbroken that his lover couldn’t make the same expressions now that he did back then.</p><p>~</p><p>Sonia set down a teacup in front of him once she finished helping him clean up the mess.</p><p>“Something happened between you two again, huh? It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it but you should know it’s okay to talk to me about anything if you’re feeling troubled…”</p><p>She sat down at the table and drank from her own teacup. Leon apologized but stayed silent after. He was beginning to regret not going after Raihan as he could have called his Charizard to chase after him.</p><p>“Ahh… maybe this was a bad time for me to visit. I’ll come back after a walk with Yamper-”</p><p>“No… Wait Sonia, I just-... are you sure there’s really no way to make Raihan smaller?”</p><p>Leon held onto her arm to prevent her from leaving. This wasn’t the first time he asked her this question. He had asked her this multiple times and usually after he gets into some sort of fight with Raihan. Sonia was already used to it and knew what sort of relationship they are in but Leon had never openly admitted to her that he was in love with the dragon.</p><p>“Alright Leon, just calm down and take a rest for today. I’ll look through Gran’s potion books tonight so drop by tomorrow when you have the time.”</p><p>“Ah… Alright. Sorry about all this since you’ve come all the way-”</p><p>Sonia stood up and her Yamper came back to her as she walked towards the door.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it. Just get Raihan to apologize to me for you feeling out of it- oh wait, he’s right there!”</p><p>Looking out the window, Raihan was back resting on the fields. Leon let out a sigh of relief.</p><p>“Well there’s your dragon. I’ll be on my way home so make up okay? I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p><p>“Oh, it’s nothing like that. He just had me worried, that’s all.”</p><p>Leon waved goodbye and then headed back to the fields climbing over the fence again. Raihan was lazily lying down with his eyes closed. Leon went over to sit right next to him.</p><p>“... Are you asleep?”</p><p>Leon asked while poking the dragon.</p><p>“No.” Raihan poked him back with his snout and then sniffed him. “You smell a bit like Sonia right now... You won’t ever leave me for a human, would you?” He turned away again, looking disheartened.</p><p>There was only one answer to that question. He would never want to leave him. At the same time, he had always wanted to ask Raihan the same question but never had the courage to do so. He was afraid if his answer was that he’d leave him. He didn’t want to hear if the dragon had grown some sort of resentment toward him now that their bodies weren’t compatible, or if he thought that it was for his own good.</p><p>“No, I would never do that! ...What about you?”</p><p>Raihan turned to him and looked almost offended for him asking that.</p><p>“You’re the only human I can stand, Leon! I can’t believe you need to ask me that!”</p><p>“Well, what if it’s not a human but another dragon?”</p><p>“You’re the only one for me. Plus, I’ve already made up my mind. I’m going to become human! You’re not allowed to find any dragons, and the only human you’re allowed to be with is me! You don’t have the option to choose anything else!”</p><p>Raihan rested his head onto Leon’s lap. Leon was at a loss for words but he was so happy to hear him say that. He wouldn’t want anything else anyway. A dragon turning into a human? Leon thought it was silly but he was overjoyed to see Raihan look even just a tiny bit optimistic. Perhaps if it doesn’t work out, he can find a way to become a dragon instead.</p><p>“I’m sorry for doubting you, but just how are you going to become human?”</p><p>“We’ll find a way… Fwaaahh…” Raihan let out a big yawn. “...starting tomorrow.”</p><p>Leon petted his lazy dragon. The sun was setting and he didn’t realize how much time had already passed. Letting Raihan sleep, he made his way back to his house to have dinner with his family. </p><p>He spent the rest of the night lying in bed wondering just what it would be like if Raihan was human. Would his skin still be dark blue? Maybe he’d still be scaly but just shorter. Would he still have his wings? Unable to picture what his lover would look like as a human, he gave up and closed his tired eyes. Tonight his sweet dream was going to show him instead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>uwu it only gets filthier from here...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. chivalrous duel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>leon's sticky dream</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>***NOTE***: VERY NSFW BIG PP ART</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~~~</p><p>Leon was walking toward the center of the arena in Stow-on-Side town. He had been challenged to a duel with the young newly appointed commander of the knight squadron stationed there. Rumors were that she was a combat prodigy and Leon just wanted to see how true they were.</p><p>The two of them both preferred wearing light armor, but the only difference was Leon didn’t wear a helmet. He didn’t need one as he was known for never giving the chance for his opponent to even cut a strand of his hair. As soon as they both raised their swords, the battle began. His Charizard fought with her Machamp, and they both charged at each other clashing their swords.</p><p>His opponent was trying to aim for all the difficult to block places but her movements were too predictable. Leon was able to parry all of them with ease. Once she was getting tired of swinging her sword, that’s when Leon aimed for his decisive strike.</p><p>“Too slow!”</p><p>He knocked his opponent’s sword out of her own hand, and at the same time Charizard had also emerged victorious against the Machamp. His opponent had put up a good fight but she had a long way to go before even thinking of beating him.</p><p>“Good match, maybe you’ll win next time.”</p><p>Leon turned around and left the arena, not wasting any more time in consoling his opponent. He has never lost a duel before, but he couldn’t help but wonder just when would he finally lose his title of being the best of the best in Galar. Making a left turn out of the arena, he was on his way toward Glimwood Tangle.</p><p>He had a letter to deliver to a master tactician residing in Ballonea town. Rummaging through his bag, he pulled out the letter wrapped in a special glittering pink envelope. Colourful paper was quite rare to find, and he wasn’t sure which market sold them, or if these were specially made just for the sole purpose of communicating with the tactician. The old tactician would never read any mail in any other envelope otherwise. Her methods were secure but quite inconvenient. She would also bombard the messenger with questions. Leon had always gotten her answers wrong, but that didn’t stop her from wasting his time. In the end she still accepts his deliveries simply because his hair colour happened to match her favourite colour as well.</p><p>As he walked deeper into the forest, he heard other footsteps besides his own. He turned around to find a knight a short distance behind. His armor was illuminated by the glowing mushrooms around the forest. He wore an orange cape, and his armor was a mix of silver and gold with his left breastplate engraved with some sort of dragon insignia.</p><p>“Allow me to be your opponent!”</p><p>
  
</p><p>The gallant knight raised his sword toward him, challenging him to a duel. Leon felt a strange aura around him. Dressed in such intricate and polished armor, the knight looked strong. He could feel his confidence from his voice. Leon wanted to ask if he knew just who he was challenging, but he was too excited for questions.</p><p>“Sure, I’ll take you on!”</p><p>Leon raised his own sword. They were already in an open area but the knight had yet to move from his spot. <i>Fine, I’ll go first!</i> Leon had wanted to give his opponent the chance to land the first strike but since his opponent didn’t move, he lunged at him.</p><p>The knight deflected his first blow, and then the second. Leon couldn’t help but feel that his opponent was hesitating, or just not a good fighter.</p><p>“Hmm? Is your fancy armor weighing you down? You’re being quite defensive.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>The knight stayed silent and only blocked his attacks. That’s when Leon decided to speed up the frequency of his attacks since his opponent made no move to fight back. Soon the knight’s sword was knocked flying out of his own hand and it landed quite a distance away from the both of them.</p><p>“Hmph. This was easier than I expected. You should at least try attempting to land a hit or what’s the point of fighting? I’ll face you again once you learn how to fight <i>properly</i>.”</p><p>What a complete waste of time, he thought. The young knight back at Stow-on-Side turned out to be a better opponent. Leon was sometimes called a cocky bastard for talking down his opponents like that after winning, but to him he was only stating the truth. It was his dream to make Galar the region with the strongest duelists. Nobody would have the motivation to improve if all he did was shower them with praises and no criticism.</p><p>It wasn’t that the knight didn’t know how to fight. He was just not used to handling a sword. To him, the battle was far from over, and just before Leon turned around to walk away, he made that clear.</p><p>“No! It’s not over yet!”</p><p>The knight charged at him without his sword. Leon didn’t know what he was thinking but he quickly got into a defensive stance.</p><p>“What are you talking about? Of course it’s over, you’ve been disarmed-”</p><p>“I’ll win… even if I have to resort to <i>underhanded</i> tactics!”</p><p>Leon was confused about what the knight meant. He kept his stance, ready to block whatever attack the knight might throw but it was easier for him to read his opponent if they were using a sword. Unfortunately for him, this was a vastly different knight compared to the others he had fought before. This knight was exceptionally skilled in fighting with his fists. He would only accept that the battle is over if one of them was being for mercy or mewling in submission! The knight looked like he was going to try and land a punch. Leon was ready to block it with his sword but at the last second, the knight pushed his hand away, lifted his face guard, and kissed him on the lips!</p><p>
  
</p><p>Leon could only stare at his beautiful cyan coloured eyes as he felt their tongues touch. He pushed him off without hesistation but dropped his own sword in confusion, trying to process exactly what the fuck had just happened.</p><p>Before he could even mutter a word, the knight began his next attack! His targets were the buckles of his light leather armor! They were being undone faster than he could ever fasten them! Having his defenses literally stripped, he tried to push the knight away but the knight was too cunning and clever. To distract him, the knight started feeling up his crotch through his trousers.</p><p>“What the!? Wh-Where do you think you’re touching!?”</p><p>The knight had also been taking off pieces of his own armor while removing his. Leon felt something grinding against his butt and tried using his hand to push it away.</p><p>“What is this weapon- Ah!”</p><p>He finally noticed he was holding onto the knight’s dick. </p><p>He was appalled but the moment he removed his hand, his butt was being attacked again! There was no other choice, he had to use his hand as a barrier between his butt and the knight’s cock!</p><p>“Hey, don’t squeeze it too hard~”</p><p>The knight cooed. He continued to gently rub Leon’s penis, feeling a bit of a reaction down there to his touch. Instead of pushing away Leon’s hand grabbing onto his cock, he held onto it and moved it up and down along his shaft as if to show him what he should be doing.</p><p>“Ah! S-Stop this!! Pervert!”</p><p>Being the gentleman that he is, the knight stopped groping him. His hands moved up towards the collar of Leon’s shirt. Leon’s shirt was then swiftly ripped apart along the middle almost to the bottom, exposing his chest.</p><p>
  
</p><p>At some point, the knight had already taken off his gauntlets. The knight grabbed onto Leon’s chest. The long fingers then rubbed and pinched his nipples.</p><p>“Ah! Let go!”</p><p>“I know all of your weak spots~”</p><p>The knight whispered into his ear before planting kisses on his neck.</p><p>“I-Idiot! Stop that! Anyone is sensitive there!”</p><p>Leon’s face turned redder. He managed to push the knight away, pulling in the two parts of this torn shirt to hide his chest momentarily.</p><p>“Y-You bastard! No respectable knight fights like this! You’re not even following the official rules of dueling! Just who do you think you are!?”</p><p>The knight swiftly removed the rest of his armor and took off his helmet. Now that he was only in a regular shirt and trousers, he walked closer to Leon and pulled him into an embrace.</p><p>“Do you really not recognize me? I am your lover!”</p><p>The knight boldly exclaimed. Leon was confused as to why he would say that when he had never met him before. The man standing in front of him couldn’t be his lover. After all, he already had one. But at the same time, he couldn’t help but spill out all his insecurities to this mysterious knight…</p><p>“Yeah right! There’s no way I’d believe something like that! Everyone around me is constantly telling me that I’m probably going to marry Sonia anyway…”</p><p>He pushed the knight away again, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth. Being with a creature is unacceptable in society but he was hopelessly in love with one…</p><p>“I… I’m in  love with someone else! But… we can never be together…”</p><p>Leon wiped the tears away from his eyes. He didn’t know why he wanted to tell a stranger something like this. Lifting his head up, he realized the knight didn’t care what he had to say. The knight undid the drawstring of his own trousers. They fell right down to his ankles along with his underwear, exposing his large erect cock. He stared right at Leon, holding onto his cock with one hand and removed his shirt with the other.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Don’t worry, you’ll soon remember once you get a taste! Save your tears for when I pound your little asshole!”</p><p>Leon wiped his eyes again and gave the knight an incredulous look. He couldn’t imagine just what exactly another man’s penis was going to make him remember.</p><p>“The hell…? That’s just a regular- I mean it’s just only slightly larger than average…”</p><p>The knight walked up to him and pushed him down onto his knees.</p><p>“Put those dick-sucking lips to work! I know just how hungry you are for my cock!”</p><p>“What!? N-No….!!”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Leon’s face was being pushed against the knight’s penis. The knight was crude and crass but Leon couldn’t help but feel strangely attracted to him. He couldn’t understand why his heart skipped a beat after being berated. Looking up at the knight, he couldn’t help but feel drawn to his eyes.</p><p>“You can look at me all you want while you suck on this!”</p><p>The knight shoved his cock into Leon’s mouth. He could only fit half unless he let it through to his throat. The knight started moving his hips, thrusting back and forth without warning.</p><p>“Ahhnnnn… Mmmmph…!!”</p><p>After a few more rough thrusts, the knight pulled his cock out of his mouth, giving him a moment to breathe more properly.</p><p>“Want me to be gentle? Start using your tongue more then~”</p><p>He held onto his cock in front of Leon’s lips. Leon nervously looked up at the knight, seeing the devious grin on his face. He knew he wasn’t going to let him go unless he complied. He licked the penis in front of him and then slowly took it back into his mouth. The longer he sucked, the more he got into it. He could feel the knight’s penis twitch inside his mouth as he licked him all over.</p><p>“Th-That’s enough Leon, I want to put it into your butt!”</p><p>Now that he got a good look at the knight’s handsome face, there was no mistaking it. The knight had the same eyes as his lover. Before the knight could order him to do so, he was taking off his own pants and spreading his legs.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Hah! It looks like you’ve finally surrendered! You’re no match against The Great Dragon Knight’s charms!!!”</p><p>The knight held onto Leon’s hips and shoved his dick inside his butt. He started off moving slowly until Leon relaxed and got used to his size. Then he started pounding him with great fervor until only moans escaped out of his mouth.</p><p>“Ahhh! Aaahhhh…!! Nnn…”</p><p>Leon held onto the knights hand that was holding his leg up in place. With his other hand, he was using to tug his shirt downward to cover his erection. He was too embarrassed to show the knight how much he was enjoying it.</p><p>“Those are some sweet sounds coming out of your mouth there, champ~ Are you at your limit?”</p><p>The knight sped up his thrusts. Leon could only cling onto him and quiver beneath as he felt the knight’s cock continuously rub his prostate.</p><p>“It seems like I, the Great Dragon Knight Raihan, had finally found someone worthy to be my greatest rival! It’s time for me to take my title as the strongest knight of Galar!”</p><p>“Ahhh..!! R-Raihan…!? Are you really- Aaahhh!!”</p><p>The knight then held onto Leon’s hips and started pounding his ass faster. Even after Leon climaxed, he didn’t take a break from moving his hips. Leon tried to weakly struggle as the knight kept thrusting in and out of his currently oversensitive body. The Raihan he knew would at least give him a short break to recover!</p><p>“Ahh! Ahhhnnn…Y-you’re not Raihan! You’re just a pervert!”</p><p>“Huh? What are you saying, of course I’m Raihan!”</p><p>The knight slowed down which gave Leon an opportunity to kick him off and out of him. Falling onto his back, Leon mounted him and slipped the knight’s hard cock back into his butt. The knight was utterly confused. He thought his prey would have made a run for it. Instead Leon held onto his wrists and sat on him to keep him there lying on the ground. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“If you’re really Raihan… then you’ll finish really fast if I do this…”</p><p>Leon started riding his cock while still keeping a tight grip onto the knight's wrists. The knight beneath him couldn’t believe what was happening now that Leon had full control. Leon was staring down at him with a lustful look on his face. He moaned and called out the knight's name as he milked every last drop of sperm into his rectum.</p><p>“Ahhh… ahhhh..!!! N-NOOOoooo!! Leon, you’re supposed to cum more than me!”</p><p>“Ohhh… Raihan..!! You’re filling me up inside…”</p><p>Leon kept going even when the knight beneath him gave up and started begging for mercy.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Ahhh!!! Hnnn..!! N-no more! I- I surrender! Please Leon! Please… let me be on top..!!!”</p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Lee! Wake up!”</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p>“Do you really mean it, Raihan…? You <i>really</i> don’t want my title anymore?~”</p><p>The knight had been exhausted and stopped struggling long ago. He laid there panting and Leon finally got up and off of him. He laid down on the grass as well, spreading his butt, letting Raihan watch his own fluids leak out of him.</p><p>“Raihan… you came so much-“</p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>“LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!”</p><p>Hop screamed at the top of his lungs. His lazy brother wouldn’t wake up no matter how many times he gently asked. Leon was pulled away from his dream and back to reality.</p><p>“Ahh! H-Hop…!?”</p><p>“You’ve been sleeping long enough! It’s almost noon! Don’t knights usually wake up at dawn!? You’re setting a bad example!”</p><p>Leon sat up in bed but then he felt a wet sensation in his trousers. Lifting his covers to check himself, he really needed to change both his pants and underwear.</p><p>“Oh uhhh, I’ll be in the kitchen in a bit! Let me get changed first…”</p><p>“Okay I’ll let mom know.”</p><p>Hop closed his room door and gave him back his privacy. Leon quickly changed and wiped himself down before putting on a fresh clean pair of undergarments and trousers. He grabbed his dirty laundry and Wooloo’s blanket to head to the bathroom to quickly wash it himself.</p><p>Even after waking up, his dream felt so vivid. It felt like he was shown an alternate timeline where he had met Raihan as a human rather than a dragon. He was spacing out, remembering bits and pieces of his lewd dream while lathering up the dirty clothes and blanket in the pail. Once he was done, he went out into the yard to hang them on the clotheslines. In a distance he could see the dragon on the field still napping. He climbed over the fence and sprinted to him.</p><p>The dragon heard his footsteps but he didn’t want to wake up. He groaned and shuffled around to get into a more comfortable position.</p><p>“Hnnnggg… sorry Leon… I didn’t sleep well last night.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry. I’ll come back later?”</p><p>“Yeah… I had a nightmare where I lost a fight. I couldn’t sleep at all after waking up in the middle of the night from that but now I’m just starting to feel sleepy again… Fwaaaahhh…”</p><p>Leon petted him.</p><p>“Okay, Sleep well. I’ll find you again later in the afternoon.”</p><p>Leon went back to his house to have breakfast. He was going to have to visit the High Sorceress' house and then make a stop at the markets for a new blanket for Wooloo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the next few r probably gonna be less... u know uwu;;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. experiments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leon visits Sonia</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wow omg there are NO DICKS in this chapter can u believe it 👀</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While Leon was on his way to Wedgehurst, a familiar little pupper ran up to him. Sonia had sent her Yamper to pick him up in case he got lost on the way.</p><p>“Oh, come on… I don’t get lost <i>that</i> often now.”</p><p>Leon followed the Yamper close behind. Normally he would fly on the back of his Charizard, but today was a nice day for a walk out. Once he got closer to the High Sorceress’ house, he saw Sonia outside in the garden. What caught his eye were the gigantic berries growing out of the soil.</p><p>“There you are! Come look at this!”</p><p>Sonia waved to him to come over. Leon ran up to take a look as he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. There was a giant sitrus berry sitting on top of the soil that was as big as Yamper when he stood next to it.</p><p>“This is just a little experiment I’ve been working on. I’m still observing any side effects but so far the growth seems normal.”</p><p>“What do you need these huge berries for?”</p><p>There were other berries slightly larger than their usual size but the sitrus berry is the biggest among them. Sonia started watering the plants while answering his question.</p><p>“You know how Gran is constantly studying how creatures get bigger? Well I thought that maybe I could do something similar on my own, but make it more useful! If we can make the plants we grow larger, then that would help if we ever had a food shortage right?”</p><p>After watering the plants, Sonia took out a small vial from her bag and poured a few drops into the soil.</p><p>“This is the secret to growing them bigger!”</p><p>After putting the vial away, they stared at the plants. Leon had thought something was supposed to happen but nothing did.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Uhhh… is it not working?”</p><p>“Ah! N-No, of course it’s not instantaneous! Or at least I haven’t experimented enough to get to that point… The Sitrus berry had taken months to grow to that size…”</p><p>“Oh, well that’s alright. It’s still impressive! I’m sure it could feel a lot of creatures.”</p><p>Leon was happy that Sonia had at least found something she was interested in. Years ago, she had also gone on the path to become a squire, but halfway she decided not to become a knight and drop out to study potion making with her grandmother. At the start she wasn’t very passionate about it either but Leon was happy to see her work on something with some progress she was proud of. He had thought that maybe all these years they would have drifted apart but he was happy that their friendship never changed. After he became the Champion, Sonia still treated him the same way as before.</p><p>“Speaking of creatures, you better tell Raihan not to come near this part of my garden! Ugh, remembering it makes me so upset sometimes! I had a pecha berry around the size of Boltund that I had been growing for three years and he ate it! Of course I scolded him for it and he was apologetic but I just hope he doesn’t forget about-”</p><p>Leon was surprised to hear her complain about him when he’s never heard of this incident before.</p><p>“Wait, you were growing these berries ages ago?”</p><p>“Ah! I mean… I wanted to keep it as a surprise to show you once I was satisfied with the results. I didn’t mean to hide it but Raihan told me not to tell you in case you got mad at him. Well I guess I told you now anyway but that’s all in the past.”</p><p>A bit disappointed that he couldn’t see a berry as big as a Bolthund, he decided to ask Sonia again about what he had asked previously.</p><p>“If you can make berries bigger, then is there a way to revert their size or shrink them?”</p><p>“Oh, I didn’t mean to waste your time or anything like that. Come with me and you’ll understand!”</p><p>Sonia took his arm and led him toward her workstation inside the house. There were potion books scattered around the table and a bunch of jars and vials all over the place. The study was a mess and Leon had to be extra careful to not knock anything over.</p><p>“... I probably should have cleaned up a bit but anyway, there’s a reason why I showed you my garden first!”</p><p>She took out the vial from her bag and placed it on the table.</p><p>“It’s because of this potion that the berries could grow to that size. The potion is also providing extra nutrients to the plant, but there is a special secret to it...”</p><p>Sonia started explaining that potions have been made for years with the help of creatures. Certain creatures had special abilities, and other sorceresses and researchers had found ways to mimic these abilities by gathering samples of those creatures. The sample she was studying was the growth ability from a Bellsprout. She had made a potion by using leaves made by the creature and combining it with other ingredients.</p><p>“Some abilities are easy to mimic, whereas others are difficult to obtain. The Kingdom had also actually banned these studies around twenty years ago.”</p><p>Leon was surprised to hear that Sonia was doing something illegal. He has heard rumors of raids handled by the King’s men on research groups but he never knew that this may have been the reason.</p><p>“Wait, are you allowed to do what you’re doing right now?”</p><p>“... Not quite, and I don’t have a Bellsprout. These Bellsprout samples were actually donated to my Gran many years ago and have been carefully preserved. I got her permission to let me use them, but if I don’t find anything new after using up all the samples I can’t really continue this experiment...”</p><p>Sonia then walked over to a shelf and opened a drawer to take out a small bottle filled with a pink liquid. She brought it over to the table and asked Leon to sit down with her.</p><p>“Last night I was looking all over this room just to find this. That’s why this room is so messy, and I didn’t have the time to clean up yet, eheh…”</p><p>She laughed nervously but the bottle was making Leon curious.</p><p>“What is that?”</p><p>“This vial contains another sample of a creature. It’s from a fairy type creature that has the minimizing ability.”</p><p>Leon’s eyes lit up. If Sonia used this sample, then maybe she could create a potion to shrink Raihan. Sonia could tell what exactly Leon was thinking. She hid the small vial within the palm of her hand and looked at him sternly.</p><p>“I know you want to make Raihan smaller but you need to know that <i>anything</i> can happen! Even if we follow the potion books, there’s still a chance for an unpredictable outcome. These potions were only tested on plants rather than creatures and humans.”</p><p>Leon felt a bit discouraged hearing that but Sonia took his hand and gave him the vial.</p><p>“But… I feel like this might just be the only way to make him smaller. It’s a big risk to take so maybe you should talk with Raihan first and make sure he’s in agreement. This is also the last vial so if you’re going through with this we can’t make any mistakes. I’ll let you hold onto it.”</p><p>He didn’t need to think it over. He already knew what his lover wanted. After all, his lover had been complaining day to day for many years! He didn’t hesitate returning the vial back to Sonia. The next time he visits the dragon at the plains, he will have the potion in hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. mini potion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>dragon was big</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I need this potion. I’m guessing this vial on its own won’t do the trick so let’s attempt to make the potion. Raihan can decide if he wants to take it when it’s right in front of him.”</p><p>Taking the vial back, Sonia let out a sigh.</p><p>“Of course you’d say something like this. I guess we should get started then. I found the recipe in one of the books, but let’s make sure we have all the ingredients.”</p><p>Sonia grabbed a notebook she had set aside and flipped to the page with her bookmark. There was a recipe for a mini-potion but the effects are supposed to be temporary.</p><p>“Hmmm, well it looks like the potion’s effects won’t last long to begin with. It makes sense since usually creatures with this ability can only stay small for a few hours. Do you think Raihan will be okay with that?”</p><p>“Let’s just try it for now. It’s good if it’s temporary because who knows if he’ll change his mind halfway.”</p><p>After looking through the list of ingredients, they scavenged for them around the study while tidying up the place. Leon was helping put back jars onto the shelves and cabinets while following Sonia’s instructions on how to organize them. Soon they had everything they needed and Sonia fired up a mini cauldron to begin.</p><p>“Hehe, it’s nice having an assistant! This must be how Gran feels when I help her out all the time~”</p><p>“I’m feeling pretty excited about this too! I can’t wait to see how you work.”</p><p>Leon watched Sonia stir in the ingredients. The vial was supposed to go in last. Sonia had asked Leon to pass her each ingredient she had set aside. In the middle of mixing it all together, they realized they had forgotten to prepare one ingredient.</p><p>“Shoot, we forgot to get a big root sample. Can you grab one from the plant shelf over there? There should be some in a jar.”</p><p>Sonia pointed to the location for Leon to search. It was a dusty area he didn’t look through before. There were many empty jars, but Leon finally found a jar at the back that had something in there that resembled roots. The labels however have all faded or fallen off. With the jar in his hand, he went back to the table.</p><p>“Hey, is this it?”</p><p>Wiping off the dust on the container with a rag nearby, he opened it to take one of the roots out. He passed it to Sonia to drop into the pot.</p><p>“Yeah… okay just stir three times and… okay! We can put in the vial now!”</p><p>Leon gently removed the cork from the small bottle and passed it to her. She poured the contents in and a light pink smoke emerged out of the pot. After a few more stirs, she poured the potion into a clean flask on the side. The potion was now ready.</p><p>“Here it is! The mini-potion!”</p><p>Sonia wiped the sweat off her forehead with her sleeve. After cleaning some spilled drops on the container with a rag, she handed it to Leon.</p><p>“I’m guessing you’re going back to the dragon now, huh? Let me know how it goes, I think I need a break and to go get some food.”</p><p>“My goodness, I can’t thank you enough Sonia! Seriously, thanks a lot for this!”</p><p>Leon carefully placed the potion into his bag. After helping Sonia clean up her study, he went back to the plains near his place to find Raihan.</p><p>…</p><p>Raihan was now awake. He was rolling the Wooloos around on the fields, looking a little bored but still keeping the little creatures entertained. As soon as Leon came close, his attention switched over to him.</p><p>“Leon! You’re back!”</p><p>“Hey, Raihan! I have something for you!”</p><p>“Oh! Really??? Is it an apron?”</p><p>The dragon’s eyes sparkled again. Ever since Leon told him the story, he wouldn’t stop asking him for a kitchen apron. Leon feared the next request after giving him one so he was always reluctant to go out and buy one. He had borrowed his mother’s apron once to give to him but the dragon complained that it was not frilly or cute enough.</p><p>“Jeez Raihan… what I have for you is even better than an apron! Here, take a look at this!”</p><p>He took out the potion from his bag but the dragon looked slightly disappointed staring at the tiny bottle in his hand. The dragon lowered his head to take a closer look.</p><p>“... Why are you giving me drugs?”</p><p>“D-drugs!? Ah well… Maybe you could call it that but this potion is supposed to make you smaller-”</p><p>“Seriously!? Gimme that!”</p><p>Raihan grabbed the bottle from him, broke the flask with his fangs and quickly drank the contents before Leon could warn him about any potential side effects.</p><p>“H-Hey wait! Raihan!”</p><p>The potion’s effects kicked in immediately, and before his eyes, Raihan’s body started shrinking all the way down until he was a tiny dragon. It took a few minutes to shrink down to that size and once his transformation was complete, he let out a belch.</p><p>“R-Raihan!! Are you alright!?”</p><p>Leon quickly picked him up from the grass looking extremely worried. The potion seemed to have worked as intended, but it seems like Raihan turned a little too small.</p><p>“Leon! I… I’m small again!”</p><p>The little dragon jumped onto Leon’s chest, giving him a tiny dragon hug. Leon cupped his hands around him. He was so overjoyed to see Raihan look happy about it that he shed a tear.</p><p>“Oh… Raihan! You look just like you did twenty years ago…!!”</p><p>Leon picked him up in his hands and started giving him kisses all over his tiny head.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Haha, that tickles! Now I can wear my tiny favourite headband again!”</p><p>Leon rummaged through his bag and pulled out the tiny headband. Ever since Raihan grew out of it, Raihan had asked him to keep it safe for him. After putting on the headband, the little dragon jumped on Leon’s shoulder to ride.</p><p>“Hey Raihan, the potion only lasts for a few hours so let’s make the most of it. How about you come with me to shop at the markets just like the old days?”</p><p>“Of course Leeeeon~~ I’m so happy I’ll agree to anything you ask me right now! I can finally go places with you again!”</p><p>...</p><p>The little dragon clung onto his shoulder and occasionally nuzzled against his face. Leon couldn’t help but remember the days when they first met and how far they have come now. Back when he was younger, Raihan never showed himself in the markets and always kept himself hidden in his bag. Today he was willing to take a closer look at the shops for once. The little dragon had another reason to explore as well. Once he becomes human, he will need to interact with other humans so it was about time he started getting used to being around more of them.</p><p>It was now noon and the townsquare was bustling. Many villagers were out with their tamed creatures to shop for food and check out the wares from the foreign merchants in town. Leon walked toward the new temporary stalls set up. There were a few selling colourful fabric and armor.</p><p>“Ah! Leon! Take a look over there!”</p><p>Raihan pointed to a stall selling golden fabric. Leon walked toward it to browse.</p><p>“I want this one! Can you buy it?”</p><p>“Haha, sure I can.”</p><p>Leon took out his wallet while asking the merchant how much it costs. The merchant told him that it depends on how much fabric he wanted and Leon chose to have it cut to the size of a handkerchief. Even a small square of fabric cost him a hundred gold pieces due to its rarity but being the Champion, he had a lot in his savings.</p><p>“Let me keep it in my bag. My mom can sew up the edges for you to wear.”</p><p>Leon then realized he bought a size that was only good for if Raihan was a tiny dragon.</p><p>“Ah! I forgot already! I’m sorry Raihan, I’ll go back and buy a larger piece-”</p><p>“Aww, no that’s alright! I can use it when I become human. We have to buy a lot of stuff today to prepare for that okay?”</p><p>“Oh, uhh… is that so? I hope I have enough funds on me today but we can always come back here.”</p><p>While browsing the rest of the shops, Leon was starting to feel hungry but Raihan was still looking around and gasping at almost everything.</p><p>“I can’t believe I missed out on all this!”</p><p>“I did try dragging you out here before, but you just wouldn’t listen!”</p><p>“The town is a lot more lively now. I did sneak some peeks from time to time, it didn’t look too interesting back then!”</p><p>Walking down along the road, Leon was moving closer to the shops that sold food. He was getting hungrier now that he could smell freshly baked bread in the air.</p><p>“Oh! When I become human, I want to take you right over there!”</p><p>The little dragon pointed his paw in the direction of the bakery. Leon was just thinking the same thing.</p><p>“Yeah, I’ve been to that bakery before. The bread they make is pretty good, I’m thinking about buying some for lunch right now-”</p><p>“No! Not there! The place next to it right there where that Ratata is!”</p><p>“Huh? But that’s just an alleyway…”</p><p>While browsing the shops, the little dragon was also looking for the perfect date spots to take Leon to once he becomes human. He had in mind relaxing spots to take him, but there were none that were trilling. The little dragon was already daydreaming about taking Leon to such a cramped, musty but <i>romantic</i> space that was an alleyway. Of course, Leon had to disagree about the last point.</p><p>“Hehe… once I’m human, you wouldn’t even have time to think about bread sticks!”</p><p>It was too late for Leon. The little dragon was now sucked into his daydreams, whispering into his ear his grand fantasies.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. a date at the market</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>leon just wants to buy lunch</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>mildy nsfw themed art i didn't feel like drawing dicks this time =w=;;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Leeeon~ You’re so clingy, you just can’t have enough of me can you?”</p>
<p>The little dragon nuzzled against his neck and licked his earlobe.</p>
<p>“Ah! R-Raihan… let me pick what we’ll eat first…”</p>
<p>Leon decided to order some food at the bakery but the little dragon just wouldn’t stay put. The young woman that took his order giggled as she saw the creature give him so much affection.</p>
<p>“Oh my, what a cutie that creature is!”</p>
<p>~~~<br/>But Raihan wasn’t just cute, he was devilishly handsome as he turned heads left and right in his human form. It was clear to everyone that he was already taken as the former Champion himself had his arms wrapped around him as they walked around the market.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>There was a booth set up that sold jewelry. A particular ring had caught Leon’s eye.</p>
<p>“Darling, I want that one.”</p>
<p>His lover pointed to a ring that had a dragon design. The dragon had a glittering purple gem in its mouth and it was a perfect symbol of their relationship. Raihan took out his heavy wallet to pay for the purchase.</p>
<p>“Of course, now that I’m Champion, it’s my turn to buy you anything you want~”<br/>~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leon was paying for his order while listening to the little dragon whisper to him his fantasy. He had always been amused by Raihan's vivid imagination.</p>
<p>“Hey, I don’t remember you ever taking <i>my</i> title.”</p>
<p>“I’m taking it as soon as I become human, now let me continue!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~<br/>He placed the ring on Leon’s left ring finger. It didn’t seem like Leon wanted to buy anything else in the market and he looked a bit spaced out. Worried that his lover might be hungry, he took his hand and strolled towards the restaurants. The two of them stopped in front of a familiar bakery.</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m not too hungry yet. There’s something else I want more…”</p>
<p>Leon took his hand and led him into the alleyway next to the bakery. He wasn’t sure why his lover would drag him to such a cramp, musty, but secluded area. Once they reached the deadend, Leon pulled him in close.</p>
<p>“Raihan… I want you so badly…”</p>
<p>He just couldn’t wait until they were back home. He wanted to get intimate with his lover so much that he was already undoing the drawstrings of his trousers-<br/>~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“R-Raihan, I would never drop my trousers in public...”</p>
<p>“You’ll reconsider once I’m human.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~<br/></p>
<p>Placing his hands against the stone wall, he bent his upper body and rubbed his butt against his lover’s groin. He soon undid the drawstrings of his underwear and it dropped all the way down to his ankles where his trousers were.</p>
<p>“Raihan, please pound my asshole with your big cock-”<br/>~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Raihan! I would <i>never</i> say something like that…!!!”</p>
<p>“Well then you need to learn from the ‘Leon’ in my fantasies!”</p>
<p>Leon spoke loud enough for the worker to hear.</p>
<p>“Sir, is everything alright?”</p>
<p>He turned his head to the worker. His face was getting redder from imagining the things the little mischievous dragon was saying.</p>
<p>“Ah! N-No need to worry. I’m just taming my dragon- Ahhh!”</p>
<p>“Hey! You’re the one that needs to be tamed! Let me finish!”</p>
<p>The little dragon nibbled on his earlobe to get his attention again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~<br/>“You want it so bad you’re dropping your trousers already? I guess I have no choice.”</p>
<p>His dutiful lover took off his trousers as well. The sight in front of him was enough to make his penis stand erect. He rubbed his shaft between his buttocks.</p>
<p>“It would hurt if I just put it now. Let me put some salve on.”</p>
<p>Leon turned around and took the small bottle of salve out his hand. Getting his hands wet, he reached for his lover’s penis.</p>
<p>“Please let me do it instead-”<br/>~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Raihan-”</p>
<p>“Damn it, Leon! Stop interrupting me, let me fantasize how I want!”</p>
<p>“...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~<br/>After rubbing the salve all over his lover’s shaft, he was hoisted up against the wall. As soon as his lover slipped inside him, he let out a moan.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Shhh, you wouldn’t want us to get caught do you? I know how much you love it but you need to be a bit quieter if you want to do this in public…”</p>
<p>“Ahhhnnnn~ I’m sorry Raihan…!! Ohhh..!! I can’t help myself… I want to stay like this forever and ever…~”<br/>~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hehehe…”</p>
<p>The little dragon giggled with a serene look on his face. Leon was starting to feel worried for himself if Raihan really did somehow become human. Once their food was handed to them, they sat down at an outdoor table right outside the bakery, Raihan got off his shoulder and sat on the table top to eat another sandwich Leon had bought for him.</p>
<p>“Mmmm! This is good!”</p>
<p>The little dragon started stuffing his face. He seemed to be able to eat as much as he did when he was a big dragon. Surprisingly enough, even when Raihan grew to his colossal size, he still ate the same amount of food every day which was almost equal to how much Leon ate.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>After spending a bit more time at the market and buying a new blanket for Hop’s Wooloo, it was time for them to go back home. Even the little dragon was nagging at Leon, asking him to go back to the fields faster in case he turned big again in the middle of town. Hop was outside practicing sword fighting with Victor in the yard. Not wanting to interrupt their training, he made it back into his house and found the little Wooloo was asleep in Hop’s room in his own little bed. Leon draped the little sleeping fluff ball with his new blanket, dropped off the things he bought for Raihan in his room before going to the open plains.</p>
<p>The sun was setting and they both felt exhausted spending so many hours at the market. The two of them laid on the grassy field, feeling the gentle breeze as they looked up at the orange hued sky.</p>
<p>“Come here Raihan…”</p>
<p>Leon picked him up and hugged him toward his chest. Raihan snuggled against him for a bit but then wanted to get off. Leon wasn’t letting him as he started petting him and keeping him in place.</p>
<p>“Jeez Leon, what if I turn big while on top of you! I don’t wanna squish you…”</p>
<p>“Raihan… you’re just so cute…”</p>
<p>The little dragon finally squirmed out of his grasp and sat up on his chest looking down at him.</p>
<p>“I’m starting to think you like me more in this size rather than when I’m big!”</p>
<p>“Wha? That’s not true-”</p>
<p>“I had enough time to reflect on it today. Being small is great at all but I can’t protect you from anything if I’m like this.”</p>
<p>Raihan got off of him to let him sit up. Leon was surprised to hear that he actually wanted to become bigger again.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Leon for always complaining to you about it. I had lots of fun today, but you were constantly worried about me getting stepped on or hurt when I walked on the ground at the market. I want to be able to defend myself and not give you that much trouble. The potion will wear off soon, right? I’ll think I can finally accept just what I’m supposed to be so... thanks a lot.”</p>
<p>The two of them continued chatting while waiting for the potion’s effects to wear off. Each hour that passed, Leon was getting increasingly worried that Raihan still wasn’t changing. Soon the sky was getting dark but there was still no transformation. Assuming that something had definitely went wrong with potion, he quickly took Raihan and rushed back to the High Sorceress’ house.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>He knocked on the door frantically.</p>
<p>“Sonia! You there? Something’s wrong! Raihan hasn’t changed back!”</p>
<p>Sonia had been eating dinner with her grandmother. As soon as she heard someone at the door, she quickly got up to see who it was. Once she opened the door, she saw Leon with the little dragon in his arms.</p>
<p>“Leon! My goodness, is that Raihan!?”</p>
<p>She quickly let them in and then rushed downstairs to the study in the basement. Leon followed her closely behind. Sonia went to look for the potion book while Leon and Raihan took a seat to wait for her to find it.</p>
<p>“How many hours has it been since he took the potion?”</p>
<p>“I think maybe seven or eight hours ago…”</p>
<p>As soon as she found the book, she began flipping through the pages to find the mini potion recipe and details.</p>
<p>“The effects should only last four to five hours! Maybe we made the potion wrong? Let’s check how we prepared it again.”</p>
<p>They looked for the ingredients they used previously, placing the jars and specimens on the table. Leon went to pick up the jar of roots he found. Upon closer inspection, Sonia realized they were actually out of big roots and they had put into the mixture an energizing root.</p>
<p>“We… We used the wrong ingredient…”</p>
<p>“N-No! It’s my fault, I should have checked more closely before I picked up the jar…”</p>
<p>
  <i>It’s Leon’s fault.</i>
</p>
<p>The dragon had a front row seat to their conversation. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing them discuss. They had messed up and now he wasn’t sure what would happen to his own body.</p>
<p>“No, Leon! I’m to blame too. I should have checked as well before I threw it in the pot… Just… Just give me some time to figure out how to reverse this!”</p>
<p>Sonia was now grabbing potion books off the shelf. She was determined to find a potion that may help reverse the effects. Leon felt bad that he couldn’t do much to help her since he could barely understand the special words and terms written down in those books. Sonia told him that what he needs to do right now is take care of Raihan and observe him closely for any other potential side effects. Since there wasn’t anything else he could do to help her, he left with Raihan back to Postwick.</p>
<p>In case Raihan turned larger in the middle of the night, Leon decided to set up camp at the plains and sleep outside so his parents’ house would not get destroyed. Inside the tent, the little dragon was stomping around angrily while Leon was spreading out the blankets.</p>
<p>“Leeeon!!! This is all your fault!”</p>
<p>Even though his lover was huffing and puffing, he couldn’t help but find it cute because of his size.</p>
<p>“I’m… I’m so sorry Raihan…”</p>
<p>“If you’re sorry then stop grinning!”</p>
<p>The little dragon pounced on him as he lay down on the blankets. Leon started gently petting him but then the dragon started to tear up his shirt.</p>
<p>“R-Raihan! Please calm down… Ohh, this actually reminds me of when you used to tear up my trousers…”</p>
<p>“I can’t believe this! What if I’m tiny forever!? Just when I actually <i>want</i> to be big again this… this…- Fwwaaaaaaaah…”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The little dragon let out a yawn, already feeling tired from thrashing about. Leon’s shirt was completely ruined. The dragon fell asleep on the spot shortly, clinging onto his chest. Blowing out the fire in the lantern, he decided it was time for him to turn in for the night too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. dispelling potion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>more strange liquids</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deep into the night, Sonia was still awake trying to prepare another special potion. She had finally found a recipe that could potentially reverse any potion’s effects, and luckily for her, all the ingredients were available at her study. Similar to the potion she had made earlier with Leon, there was only one vial left. The creature’s extract was supposed to give her potion the effect as the aromatherapy ability. It is said to remove any status ailments, and her assumption was that Raihan’s condition may have been because of potion poisoning. Although it was still not guaranteed to turn Raihan back to normal, it was still her best bet. While she was working to set up all the ingredients, her grandmother went to check on her.</p>
<p>“Sonia? It’s quite late. You should get some proper rest and continue this tomorrow morning, dear.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Gran! I can’t… I have to get this done before morning…”</p>
<p>Her grandmother looked at all the items she had prepared on the table. With just a quick glance, it was clear to her what potion Sonia was trying to make.</p>
<p>“A dispelling potion? Now I wonder what you have gotten yourself into. I hope you don’t plan to throw all those ingredients as is into the pot.”</p>
<p>“Hmmm? Is something wrong with them?”</p>
<p>“Yes, using these ingredients as they are would be too much for the recipe. I’m surprised you are looking at the advanced potion books, but it seems like there are some terms you have not understood yet.”</p>
<p>“Wh-What is it?”</p>
<p>Sonia was beginning to feel nervous. She had thought she understood everything in the books and wasn’t sure just what she may have overlooked.</p>
<p>“I had hoped to teach you later on when you got the basics of making moderately difficult concoctions, but for these advanced ones you will need to measure each ingredient with a scale.”</p>
<p>There was a scale and a few weights on top of a cabinet which her grandmother went to pick up and bring to the table.</p>
<p>“Next to each ingredient is a measurement. ‘1-s’ refers to this weight right here instead of just ‘one unit’ which seems to be what you have prepared right now.”</p>
<p>She picked up an extremely small weight and placed it on one side of the scale. On the other side, she placed one of the berries that were needed for the dispel potion. The small berry was even heavier than the weight and Sonia’s face turned pale at the sight of it.</p>
<p>“Ah! Oh no! Gran, I think I’ve made a very big mistake!”</p>
<p>To her surprise, her granddaughter was now panicking.</p>
<p>“Please calm down dear, you haven’t started making the potion yet...”</p>
<p>Taking a few deep breaths, Sonia started to explain. She told her grandmother she had made a mini potion for Raihan, placed a wrong ingredient and also may have messed up on each measurement of the ingredients. The dragon became smaller, but the effect was lasting longer than intended.</p>
<p>“Oh, please don’t worry yourself too much over this. Although it is dangerous to use these creature extracts, remember that all of these effects will eventually wear off. There definitely are methods to reverse the effects, the dispelling potion being just one of them.”</p>
<p>“… R-really??”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry. I believe we still have enough ingredients left for one dispelling potion.”</p>
<p>While making the potion her grandmother explained that although she used the wrong ingredient, their properties are similar so there shouldn’t be much of a change to the overall effect. The issue however, was that Sonia had used hundreds to thousands times the required ingredient amount which is likely to skew the duration. Her grandmother had estimated that the effects of the mini potion she created may last for a few years and the transformation process would be slow. She suggested creating a regular strength dispelling potion as they couldn’t be sure if Raihan would experience any other side effects.</p>
<p>Under her grandmother’s supervision, Sonia managed to create the potion in just a few hours. Feeling relieved by their success in making it, she finally went back to her room to sleep. She was going to give it to the little dragon first thing in the morning.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>“Wake up, Leon.”</p>
<p>The little dragon nuzzled against his face.</p>
<p>“Hnnn… Raihan…”</p>
<p>“Isn’t this nice? Now we can wake up right next to each other…”</p>
<p>Leon opened his eyes. Raihan was petting his cheek. He was still exactly the same small size. The potion’s effects had not worn off overnight.</p>
<p>“Yeah… that’s wonderful…”</p>
<p>He started petting his tiny head but Raihan did not look too pleased.</p>
<p>“Leon, let me remind you that I’m an adult, and not a baby! I can’t stay like this forever! Also Sonia’s yamper had been barking outside for a while now.”</p>
<p>The little dragon hopped off him and ran to the tent flap. Pulling it up to take a peek, the Yamper  immediately barged in, pushing the little dragon aside. Before Leon could ask if he was alright, the Yamper started greeting the little dragon, licking his face and covering it with slobber.</p>
<p>“AAaaaahhhh! Help me!”</p>
<p>“Y-Yamper!”</p>
<p>Leon immediately got up and picked up the playful pupper. The little dragon retreated to the blanket to wipe the drool off him.</p>
<p>“Uggghhh… well if Sonia’s Yamper is here, maybe she had found something that can fix this! Let’s go to her place now!”</p>
<p>The little dragon climbed up his body to sit on his shoulder. The three of them exited the tent, but Leon went to enter his house. If he was going to meet up with Sonia, he would at least have to freshen up and change his ruined shirt.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>They followed the Yamper all the way to Sonia’s place. She had been waiting for them while sitting on the bench outside near her home.</p>
<p>“Oh, you’re all here! Let’s go down to the study.”</p>
<p>Making their way into her house and down to the basement, the new potion was sitting right on the center of the table. The little dragon jumped off Leon’s shoulder onto the table to take a closer look. This time, the potion’s colour was green.</p>
<p>“This is the dispelling potion. I’m not completely sure that it will work to revert the effects but it has the best chance at it. If anything happens, we can ask Gran for some advice.”</p>
<p>Sonia removed the cork from the small bottle. The dragon could immediately smell the sweet scent coming out from it. He placed his mouth on the opening of the bottle and tipped it up to chug down the contents. Once the bottle was empty, the dragon set it aside and took a few deep breaths. Within the first minute nothing changed in particular, but then almost immediately a dark coloured smoke started pouring out of the little dragon’s mouth. It was an abnormal amount that started filling up the entire room. It became thicker, making it hard for them all to see their surroundings.</p>
<p>“R-Raihan! Are you alright!?”</p>
<p>Raihan started coughing while trying to waft away the smoke. Sonia quickly climbed on a ladder to open a small window to let the smoke out. Once their surroundings started to clear up, they couldn’t believe their eyes just what the little dragon had become.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>no doodles for this ch since there wasn't a particular scene i rlly wanted to draw but i'll prob draw A LOT for the next one 👀</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. transformation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the smoke clears</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“KYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHhhhh!!! L-Let me get you something to c-cover up!”</p>
<p>“Raihan!?”</p>
<p>Sonia had to turn away and retreat up the stairs to get him something to wear. Leon couldn’t believe that the dragon’s dream had come true. He rubbed his eyes and smacked his cheeks twice with his palms to make sure he was not hallucinating. Raihan was still coughing as the last bit of smoke left his mouth and he was beginning to open his eyes.</p>
<p>“Leon… how do I look?”</p>
<p>“R-Raihan… you’re very… naked…”</p>
<p>Leon scanned him from head to toe although his gaze ended up fixated at his crotch. Even Raihan had to look down to see exactly what he was looking at.</p>
<p>“Wait…”</p>
<p>The first thing that caught his eyes were his hands. He had fingers, and five on each hand just like Leon! Could it be? He thought to himself. He quickly checked even further down.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Leon!!! Th-This is a <i>human’s</i> penis...!!!”</p>
<p>“D-don’t say that outloud!”</p>
<p>He quickly shushed him in case someone like the High Sorceress heard that. Leon quickly walked over to Raihan to take a closer look at him and also potentially shield him from Sonia’s or her grandmother’s view if they were to come down the stairs now that the smoke had completely dissipated. Now that he was right next to him, he could see their height difference. Raihan was taller than him by about half a head. It almost felt like he was meeting somebody else for the first time and he was even feeling a bit shy. He wanted to reach out and touch him to see if it was real, but Raihan was the first to put a hand on his head, petting his purple locks gently.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Wow, Leon! It feels so different touching you with human hands…!! Your hair is so smooth…”</p>
<p>His long fingers moved down to cup his cheek. Leon could only blush and stare right into his eyes.</p>
<p>“Even your skin… Before it felt like I could only feel your warmth and not much of the texture…”</p>
<p>Before Leon could mutter a word, Raihan hugged him. He nervously put his arms around him as well, feeling his warmth bare skin. It made him remember the times when Raihan would hug him as soon as he got back home from his duties as a knight. Feeling quite comfortable being held he closed his eyes. He hoped he could stay like that for a little longer before Sonia was back, but then he felt something move below.</p>
<p>“I… I WANT TO DO IT!!!”</p>
<p>“Huh!?”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Leon’s eyes shot open. Looking down below, his boyfriend was very hard, but this wasn’t the right time and place to do those sorts of things. Leon pushed him away, and tried to reason with him.</p>
<p>“N-No! We can’t, this is Sonia’s house!!”</p>
<p>He stammered, face flushed just looking at the erect human cock in front of him. He then started looking around the study hoping to find a rag or something for him to cover up. As soon as he turned around, Raihan held onto him from behind. For so many years he had to abstain and now he felt he could finally unleash all of his pent up sexual frustration deep into his lover’s butt.</p>
<p>“Please, Leon! See, I’m small now, I won’t hurt you! I’ve been waiting for so long!!!”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Raihan was trying to pull down his trousers but he was putting up a fight. He absolutely will not let his childhood friend and the High Sorceress catch him having sex in their house. Besides that, he already had a good look at his dick prior and it wasn’t <i>that</i> small at all.</p>
<p>“Raihan!! We absolutely can’t! Plus even for that size…, I’d still need some time to prepare..!”</p>
<p>Raihan was unrelenting in tugging at his trousers. His own hands were getting sore from his strange tug of war that his lover’s hand finally slipped in and started groping his butt.</p>
<p>“No..! Please Raihan, we can go to an inn or something! P-Please just wait a little longer! We can leave as soon as we get you something to wear!”</p>
<p>But his lover just wouldn’t listen, and in his horny rage he had quickly overpowered him. Leon was finally restrained against the table. Raihan swiftly pulled his trousers slightly down enough to only expose his butt. He could feel the tip of his cock pushing against his back entrance.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“No Raihan, you can’t! Please let me go, I promised we can stay at the inn for the entire night! Two nights even!”</p>
<p>Leon tried his best to resist, but Raihan was too strong. Still, it was difficult for him to plunge inside while both of his hands were busy restraining Leon’s. Now only restraining his dominant hand, Raihan gripped onto his cock with the other to try pushing it inside him. Leon could only clench down harder as he felt a wetness against the entrance to his anal cavity. As much as Raihan wanted to force himself in, he still showed some restraint since he did not want to hurt him. He began pleading.</p>
<p>“Please Leon! I just need five minutes! Five minutes and I’ll make us both happy!”</p>
<p>“I already said no! Sonia will be back any time soon so please let me go!”</p>
<p>“Ok fine, two minutes! Please! Just the tip!”</p>
<p>Unfortunately for Raihan, his credibility was too low. Leon had heard this many times before when he was a frisky younger dragon. The dragon was also not very good at keeping track of time either back then.</p>
<p>“No way! You used to say that but it’s never just the ‘tip’! The tip doesn’t begin from the base of your-“</p>
<p>He was then interrupted by Raihan coughing. A familiar smoke filled up his vicinity again, and almost immediately his hands were freed. He couldn’t feel Raihan’s body weight pushing against him anymore and his relief was quickly replaced with concern. The sound of Raihan’s coughing started to sound a bit further away and quieter. It eventually stopped.</p>
<p>“R-Raihan! Where did you go!?”</p>
<p>“LEEEEEEEEOOOOONNNN!!!!”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The little dragon wailed while holding onto his butt. He had transformed back to a dragon, but he didn’t revert back to his normal size. Leon quickly picked him up and pulled his pants up. He tried calming down the distraught creature by gently petting him. The little dragon could only cling onto his shirt with no energy to rip it to shreds as he cried. His one chance to stick his dick inside Leon once more was now gone.</p>
<p>“LEEeeeeeooon!!! You betrayed me!”</p>
<p>“Oh, Raihan! I promise I’ll do anything I can to get you another potion. Please don’t cry!”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Seeing the little dragon cry was making the corners of his own eyes feel wet too. Sonia finally appeared with what looks like a tablecloth in hand. All this time she had been looking for something for Raihan to wear, but she couldn’t find anything big enough for him. She also didn’t want him to ruin any of her cute clothes either, and rummaging through her grandmother’s drawers wasn’t an option. Remembering that she had a clean cover for the dining table for special occasions, she went down the stairs with it in hand after taking a while to find it.</p>
<p>“Raihan, you can use this- wait, where did he go?”</p>
<p>“He’s right here…”</p>
<p>Leon weakly spoke while petting the dragon. He sounded like he was trying to hold back his tears as the dragon stared at him with watery eyes while muttering how he had done some great disservice to him and something about ‘tips’. Sonia was surprised to see that he turned back into a dragon but kept his small size.</p>
<p>“Raihan turned back already!? Oh… was the potion not strong enough or-“</p>
<p>“What is going on here?”</p>
<p>The High Sorceress had descended down the stairs and stood next to Sonia trying to observe the situation.</p>
<p>“Has the dragon not taken the potion yet? He should consume it outside in case any other anomalies happen.”</p>
<p>They had forgotten about that completely but luckily for them, the dragon didn’t turn big again this time around to destroy her house. Sonia nervously told her grandmother that Raihan had already taken the potion, but for some reason he became human. Leon also explained what happened during the time she was away, but left out any other unnecessary information. The High Sorceress was surprised to hear the bit of information about him turning human.</p>
<p>“Were those rumors true after all...?”</p>
<p>She asked her grandmother if there was something wrong and what to do now. Twirling the cord of her spectacles while deep in thought, she decided their best course of action would be to create a stronger dispelling potion following a different recipe. She told Leon to keep a close eye on the dragon and it would be best if he didn’t drink any other potions except for the next dispelling one they were going to try making.</p>
<p>With nothing else to do at her house, he decided to go to the markets since it was almost noon. To his surprise, Sonia accompanied him. The little dragon was still clinging onto his shirt but had at some point cried himself to sleep. Leon kept holding onto him in case if he would fall if he were to let go.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry about all this Sonia. This was a bad idea to begin with…”</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t worry about it. There’s also something I want to talk to you about but let’s find a place to sit down first.”</p>
<p>They went to find a bench in a quieter area to sit down. The little dragon was still curled up against his shirt but Leon gently placed him down on his lap without waking him up. They watched him as he peacefully slept even though moments before he had been so upset for reasons only Leon knew.</p>
<p>“I’ve been thinking, Leon…”</p>
<p>“Hmmm?”</p>
<p>“Don’t you think it’s odd that a dispelling potion could turn him into a human? It was supposed to just revert his small size…”</p>
<p>Leon looked back down at the dragon. What was even more stranger was that he still kept his tiny size.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but it’s like you said right? Anything can happen when you feed it to a human or creature, but I never would have imagined something like this-“</p>
<p>“Oh, no, it shouldn’t be like that at all! To be honest, when I said ‘anything can happen’, it was actually more of an exaggeration… or so I’ve also recently learned. Gran had told me that from the very beginning to discourage me from doing any crazy experiments if I ever felt the urge to do so…”</p>
<p>“Wait then, what does this mean? If potions are working as intended, then…”</p>
<p>“Well… we can’t be certain right? Raihan really is one of a kind…”</p>
<p>The little dragon woke up but let out another yawn. Opening his eyes, he saw Leon and Sonia looking right back at him. He swiftly turned his head to the side and let out a “Hmph!”</p>
<p>“Raihan, how are you feeling…?”</p>
<p>The little dragon curled up like a Purrlion on his lap and averted his gaze.</p>
<p>“Extremely disappointed.”</p>
<p>“Okay, I guess he’s feeling alright then. See, I told you there was nothing to worry about, Sonia.”</p>
<p>Sonia giggled at how casually Leon said that. The little dragon seemed to have calmed down but was rather quiet.</p>
<p>“Now that I think about it, I wonder if you grew bigger just because you ate the berry I had been growing for years. Maybe the dispelling potion only got rid of those lasting effects.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Raihan, you shouldn’t have done that!”</p>
<p>Raihan looked at her with a surprised look on his face.</p>
<p>“Hey, you promised you wouldn’t tell him!”</p>
<p>“Ah… Sorry Raihan, I actually told him a few days back when I showed him my garden…”</p>
<p>The dragon was feeling a tiny bit upset again and averted his gaze. He was getting betrayed left and right today, but he could only place his hope on them to help him become human again. He closed his eyes and remembered his fingers running through Leon’s hair. The feel of his bare skin against his own just a short while before. He would do <i>anything</i> to experience it again.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>well this was basically where my old notes ended. now the dragon and knight adventures can actually start 👀💦</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. the list</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the next steps</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days had passed since the dragon had taken the dispelling potion, turning him human for the very first time. They were asked to wait a week or so for the High Sorceress to gather a list of ingredients needed to make a stronger potion. During this wait, Leon had spent some time with Hop and Victor as they prepared themselves to embark on their new journey soon to become squires. He had gifted them two rare creature companions he had come across on his own journey around the Galar region. His little brother had chosen Grookey while Victor had chosen Scorbunny. He decided to head to the markets to help pick out some supplies for their creatures since going to Motostoke would take them a few days on foot. The little dragon decided to accompany him, not missing the chance to terrorize him in public.</p>
<p>“I love you so much, Leon!~”</p>
<p>The little dragon resting on his shoulder whispered right into his ear as he was walking through the town. As much as it made him feel happy to hear these romantic phrases, he would prefer if the little dragon didn’t lick his ear or suck on his neck when he wasn’t saying them. The little dragon started giving him ticklish kisses.</p>
<p>“Ah! R-Raihan…!!”</p>
<p>He tried to grab the little mischievous dragon, but the dragon quickly scurried over to his other shoulder.</p>
<p>“Hehe, you’ll never catch me!”</p>
<p>“What are you two doing?”</p>
<p>He turned his attention to Sonia, who was just exiting another building owned by the High Sorceress. There the High Sorceress had a team of mages and alchemists stationed there to help her with her research on strange rocks that fell from the sky. Sonia had an errand to run for her grandmother there and she had just finished. At the same time the townsquare had a crowd gathering, so they went to check if there was some sort of event. A stage was being quickly set up, and the trio walked closer to take a look at what was going on.</p>
<p>The Kingdom had sent messengers to Wedgehurst’s townsquare to relay an important message to the villagers. The King’s advisor was looking for volunteers to do various tasks. Rewards would be given to those that complete the tasks. They would need to go to the guildhall located in Motostoke to register to receive supplies or claim rewards.</p>
<p>Requests from the Kingdom weren’t uncommon. Many villagers and knights liked to take on the scavenging quests, but sometimes there were certain missions that were deemed too difficult, and only knights were allowed to register for them. Most of these requests happened to be aiding villages being attacked by giant rampaging creatures, or dealing with nearby threats. Luckily for him, there didn’t seem to be any outbreaks while he was still on vacation.</p>
<p>“Are you going to take a look at the missions, Leon?” Sonia curiously asked.</p>
<p>“Maybe, I still have about a week left before I need to go back to my Champion duties.”</p>
<p>Leon wasn’t too sure since he still wanted to enjoy relaxing in his home town a little longer. King Rose was generous enough to give him a break from partaking in knight duels for entertainment. As much as he enjoyed stepping into the arena, he needed a break from it along with his Charizard to visit his family.</p>
<p>“You should consider checking it out some time. Maybe you can get some supplies to hunt for the potion’s ingredients if a task from the Kingdom is in the same area.”</p>
<p>Sonia handed him a scroll. Unravelling it revealed a list of items carefully written by her grandmother. It was the list of items they needed to create the next dispelling potion for Raihan. He scanned the list of ingredients along with the little dragon, but most of these were quite difficult to find.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>1 Miracle seed<br/>5 Green apricorns<br/>2 Balm mushrooms<br/>3 Brave mints<br/>1 Black sludge<br/>8 Kelpsy berries<br/>2 Leppa berries<br/>1 Roseli berry<br/>1 Snowball</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>“Excuse me, but why do we need a black sludge? Are you trying to poison me!?”</p>
<p>The little dragon was shocked to see some of the items on the list. Most looked rather difficult to find, but some were just strange. He couldn’t understand why they needed a snowball in particular. Sonia began explaining the reason for some of these ingredients.</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t worry! The sludge is just needed for testing! A common method to test the potion’s effectiveness is to see if a drop of the potion can purify a spot of sludge. Certain poison type creatures may carry it but if it’s too dangerous then we can figure out something else.”</p>
<p>“What about the snowball?”</p>
<p>“We actually need a special kind of snowball. One that a Snom regurgitated… it’s part of the potion making process and to help break down other ingredients faster, or at least that was what I was told.”</p>
<p>Raihan was starting to think that this potion was going to taste gross. The hardest item to find on the list was probably the miracle seed. Leon looked a bit uneasy as he rolled up the paper to put away.</p>
<p>“Awww, I had a miracle seed but I gave it to Hop. Don’t worry Raihan, I’m sure we can find another one again-”</p>
<p>“What!? You gave it to Hop??”</p>
<p>“Yeah. The seed has the effect to enhance grass-type moves. I’m sure it will help him on his journey-”</p>
<p>“I need it!!!”</p>
<p>Raihan jumped off his shoulder and ran off towards Postwick. Leon quickly ran after him, waving to Sonia a quick goodbye before she could say anything to stop him. The little dragon was a swift runner despite his size, and Leon was having a hard time catching up. Unfortunately for Leon, he lost sight of the little dragon and got lost in the grassy area on the way back home. While he was busy walking around in circles, the little dragon had enough time to start negotiating with his younger brother.</p>
<p>Hop was just on his way back from Victor’s house. Back on his family’s property, he decided to relax out in the yard with his Wooloo and Grookey. Raihan quickly climbed up onto his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Oh! You’re back, Raihan! Lee isn’t with you?”</p>
<p>“Not right now. I’ll go find him later but I need to talk with you in private for a bit.”</p>
<p>“Hmm? What is it?”</p>
<p>From the corner of his eye, he could see Grookey just a few meters away, whacking the miracle seed he needed with a small tree branch. Raihan was feeling unsettled just watching him, hoping that the item wouldn’t break.</p>
<p>“Do you want to be filthy rich…?”</p>
<p>The little mischievous dragon asked the young boy. Hop could only grin as he didn’t expect to hear something like that from him.</p>
<p>“How rich are we talking about?”</p>
<p>Hop asked out of curiosity. He didn’t think the dragon had an income, but maybe he had a super rare item or something he found in the wild. The little dragon had to take some time to think. He wasn’t expecting another question thrown at him and moreso for Hop to blindly accept.</p>
<p>“Hmmm, like twenty gold pieces?” That was how many he counted that was currently in Leon’s pouch.</p>
<p>“Haha! Really?? Come on, Raihan. I’m the Champion’s little brother! Twenty gold pieces is <i>nothing</i> compared to what my bro makes by the hour! Just what did you want me to do for twenty pieces?”</p>
<p>Raihan blushed in embarrassment after being laughed at.</p>
<p>“Damn it, Leon! Why did you spoil your brother!?”</p>
<p>“Okay Raihan, tell me what you want. Maybe I’ll even do it for free~”</p>
<p>Raihan pouted but looked defeated.</p>
<p>“Alright you cheeky little squirt, I just want that miracle seed over there.”</p>
<p>The little dragon pointed towards the silly Grookey that was still busy experimenting if the item could produce a different sound when hit.</p>
<p>“The miracle seed? Oh but Lee gave me that. I’m not so sure… What do you even need it for?”</p>
<p>“I need it to make a potion. It’s going to turn me into a human.”</p>
<p>Hop was surprised to hear potions like that existed.</p>
<p>“Wow, really?? Why would you want to turn human though, isn’t being a dragon fun? I feel like I would rather drink a potion to turn me into a dragon instead!”</p>
<p>“Trust me, only an idiot would want to become a dragon-”</p>
<p>“Raihan! There you are…”</p>
<p>Leon was panting as he ran up to them. He had been running laps all over the place but he finally made it home. Looking around, he noticed that the Grookey still had the seed he gave to Hop.</p>
<p>“Oh, did you give up on it already-”</p>
<p>“Of course not! We’re still negotiating.”</p>
<p>Leon sat down on the grass next to them. It had been a while since the three of them spent some quality time together. Hop was looking at him, wanting to say something.</p>
<p>“Lee! Raihan told me something crazy just now. He said he can turn human, can you believe it!?”</p>
<p>“Haha… well, that is certainly true, I saw it with my own eyes briefly.”</p>
<p>“What!? Really!? When was this???”</p>
<p>“Just a few days ago back at the High Sorceress’ house.”</p>
<p>“Awww man, I wish I could have seen it. I can’t believe that Raihan wants to become human. I think being a dragon is a lot cooler.”</p>
<p>The little dragon looked indifferent.</p>
<p>“You’ll understand when you’re older. The things that you’d do for love…”</p>
<p>Leon blushed at the dragon’s words, but Hop really didn’t understand.</p>
<p>“What’s that supposed to mean? Do you know anything about that, Lee?”</p>
<p>“Oh uhh, I suppose he’s saying that-”</p>
<p>“What I’m saying is that I’ll give up on your miracle seed and find my own. I’m sure the little guy over there wouldn’t want to part with it anyways.”</p>
<p>The little dragon let out a sigh and continued to watch the Grookey have fun smacking rocks while holding the seed in his hand. Getting the potion’s ingredients was going to be tough, but he didn’t want to do it at the expense of another creature’s happiness. He had thought that even Leon would feel disappointed if his little brother was willing to give away a gift he gave him for gold pieces.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>The sky had turned dark. Leon was setting up camp on the fields just right outside his home. A metal lantern illuminated the inside of the tent while he went to spread the blankets to lie down on. Once he was tucked in, he turned to the little dragon that was sitting by his pillow. He had a golden handkerchief tied around his neck. Leon’s mother had finished sewing the hems right before dinner.</p>
<p>“It looks great on you.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure it’ll look great on you too if you wore nothing but it. Want to see for yourself?”</p>
<p>“R-Raihan!!”</p>
<p>“I’m just kidding!”</p>
<p>Leon petted his head and draped another mini-blanket his mother made just for the little dragon.</p>
<p>“Sonia said the potion could purify a piece of black sludge. I wonder if it can purify here too.”</p>
<p>Leon playfully tapped the dragon on the head. Raihan was grinning from ear to ear, feeling quite amused instead of reflecting on having so many horny thoughts.</p>
<p>“Hehe, I doubt it. I have nothing but <i>pure</i> thoughts about you!”</p>
<p>The little dragon curled up in his spot. It had been a long day for them, and tomorrow would be even longer. They decided that they were going to travel to Motostoke and see what tasks they can take up. The plan was to find as many of those ingredients as they could in the Wild Area. Since the Kingdom’s tasks usually involved exploring and gathering resources from the outskirts of Motostoke and Hammerlocke, they were going to take up some while getting free supplies from the guild. The little dragon was deep in thought. It reminded him of when he left with Leon to accompany him on his journey to becoming a knight. Those were the memories he would never forget and now in his small size, he would be able to experience it again. While reminiscing, Leon had already fallen asleep. Raihan moved closer and placed his claw on top of Leon’s hand that was resting by his pillow before blowing out the candle in the lantern.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>was too lazy to doodle for this one but i def will for the next... o3o</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. a miracle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the adventure begins</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the little dragon woke up the next morning, he noticed that Leon wasn’t in the tent but the blankets were already folded up. Peeking out of the entrance flap of the tent, he saw Leon running back up toward him all clad in armor.</p><p>“Raihan! Ready to go on an adventure?”</p><p>Leon’s armor had been neatly polished. Under the morning sun, it was shimmering. It was one of the rare times where Leon actually looked like a knight. He usually preferred wearing light leather armor so the little dragon was a bit surprised to see him in his metal protective gear and even wearing a helmet.</p><p>“Oh? I thought you didn’t like wearing helmets, why the change of heart?”</p><p>The little dragon climbed onto his shoulder, examining the Kingdom’s crest engraved on the chest plate. It was the same set of armor that the Kingdom had gifted him as a reward for becoming the new Champion of Galar. Leon had always kept it in his room, but he had never seen him wear it until now.</p><p>“I just thought that maybe I should start getting used to it. I had a dream before where I almost lost a fight without one.”</p><p>“Almost? Doesn’t that mean you still won in the end? Tell me how you almost lost.”</p><p>Leon could still remember the dream he had clearly, and his hesitation to say it made the dragon even more curious.</p><p>“Oh, uhh… I almost lost because I couldn’t protect my lips…”</p><p>“Really? That sounds more like a nightmare if you got your face injured, but good thing it wasn’t real!”</p><p>Leon nervously laughed and said nothing more. If he were to tell the little dragon more details, he wasn’t sure if he could ever have a proper fight with him once he turns human or if he happens to revert back to his own height close to his. They spent a bit of time packing up the tent to bring with them to the Wild Area. His Charizard was there to help carry some of their rations as well. Leon had planned to say goodbye to his mother and leave with Hop and Victor, but it turned out that while he was packing, Hop and Victor had already left for Motostoke already. His mother was outside of the house waiting for him to return before heading to Wedgehurst again.</p><p>“Mom!? You just let them leave??”</p><p>“Of course dear, Hop kept begging me not to tell you. He just wants the same experience as you when you were younger. Don’t worry too much, they had left with Sonia since she was showing them the direction to go.”</p><p>“Oh, alright. If Sonia was there then that makes me feel a bit better. I wouldn’t want Hop getting lost along the way.”</p><p>“Something tells me that Hop will be just alright. He has a friend to accompany him just like you did back then.”</p><p>Since Hop had left already, he thought he should quickly catch up. His mother stopped him to hand him a small rucksack full of food.</p><p>“I wouldn’t want you two to get hungry along the way. I have given Hop a bag a well, and I also have one for you too, Raihan.”</p><p>His mother pulled out a tiny bag that only contained a small pecha berry. The little dragon had slung around his shoulder. There was a buttoned flap to prevent the contents of the bag from falling out.</p><p>“I suppose you all can’t wait to go. This reminds me of the first time you both left Postwick for the first time. I’m counting on you Raihan and Charizard to make sure Leon doesn’t get lost!”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of him as always!”</p><p>“Mom… I’m already an adult. I’m definitely not ten anymore!”</p><p>Leon gave his mother a hug, telling her not to worry about Hop and he’ll also check on him from time to time. After handing his Charizard a few things to carry, they walked down the path to Wedgehurst to take the path on the left towards the direction of the Wild Area.</p><p>…</p><p>Walking all the way to the Wild Area would take them many hours. Back then, even Leon and Sonia had taken a Mudsdale wagon to get to the entrance. It was possible that Sonia had shown both Hop and Victor a similar way. Normally there would be more wagons travelling from Wedgehurst to the Wild Area, but today there didn’t seem to be many on the roads. They had been walking for about an hour and a half and still not one in sight.</p><p>“Leon, it’s going to take forever to get there. Plus your armor is pretty heavy right? Maybe we should wait…”</p><p>“Ahh… Yeah I suppose, maybe I should have stuck with my leather armor…”</p><p>They took a seat on the ground by the side of the road. Leon removed his helmet and took out his waterskin to drink and share with Raihan. They decided to eat some of the food they brought and he opened the bag his mother gave him. In the bag were cookies that had been freshly baked in the morning.</p><p>“Oh! Give me one!”</p><p>The little dragon reached out his claws. Leon handed him a cookie to eat. It wasn’t too sweet and it was quite delicious. Within a few minutes, the bag was already empty from sharing amongst themselves and Charizard. Putting the empty bag away in the larger rucksack he was carrying, they continued walking toward the direction of the Wild Area.</p><p>Soon they heard sounds of galloping behind them. There were two knights each on a Mudsdale that spotted them. They stopped once they were right beside.</p><p>“Champion! Are you here to help out with issues in the Wild Area?”</p><p>“Hmm? What sort of issues?”</p><p>“A few Noiverns started attacking carriages that had been traversing through the Rolling Fields. Noiverns never really show up in that area so maybe they had gotten lost but they started acting hostile. We’re here to push them away from the area and possibly direct them back to the Lake of Outrage.  So far all the carriages have stopped at the checkpoint.”</p><p>Leon was immediately worried upon hearing the news.</p><p>“Hop! He may have been in one of the carriages! I need to get there quickly!”</p><p>The knights had offered to carry his items to the checkpoint entrance of the Wild Area. Leon quickly hopped onto the back of his Charizard. With Raihan hanging tightly on his shoulder, they took flight and flew full speed toward the Rolling Fields.</p><p>Once they got closer, they could see all the people stuck at the checkpoint. Up ahead were two Noiverns blowing gusts of winds, preventing anything from passing. Leon had fought gigantic pokemon many times before, so handling two Noiverns was nothing but an easy feat for him. They landed near them and he immediately commanded his Charizard to attack.</p><p>“Alright, Charizard! Let’s weaken them a bit first so we can control the winds! Hit ‘em with a fiery inferno!”</p><p>Charizard unleashed a deadly attack upon the two Noivern, leaving them both with a nasty burn. It was enough for them to stop creating strong gusts of wind, and Leon took this opportunity to have his own Charizard use Hurricane to blow them away towards the Lake of Outrage.</p><p>Raihan stared in awe as he watched Leon tactically command his Charizard to take down two rather ferocious looking creatures, but there was another feeling that he couldn’t shake off. He felt like he had experienced something similar… many years ago. Closing his eyes he was picturing something glistening white, but he just can’t remember what it was.</p><p>The Noiverns then retreated, flying farther away past Motostoke. Walking back towards the checkpoint, the people who had been patiently waiting cheered for him. The Mudsdale wagons were now able to take people back and forth to Motostoke and Wedgehurst. Right as the transportation service resumed again for the villagers, the two knights had made it to the checkpoint with all of his camping items.</p><p>“Thanks a lot Champion! We were able to see the intense battle on our way here and we really can’t thank you enough for your help! Here are your things.”</p><p>The knights handed him back his stuff. They had offered to give him a Mudsdale to borrow but he had to politely decline since his plan with the little dragon was that they would search around for the potion ingredients. Looking amongst the crowd, he still didn’t see Hop or Victor anywhere. It was possible that they had already made it past the Rolling Fields. He asked his Charizard to look around the area and report back once he found them. Picking up the supplies his Charizard had been holding, they headed toward the Rolling Fields.</p><p>“Leon, should we set up camp first? Do you remember that place we liked?”</p><p>Back when they were younger and Leon was still undergoing his training to become a knight, there was a particular spot they always set up camp at. It was near a lake and he remembered on misty days, they were sometimes lucky enough to catch a glimpse of a Milotic in the waters.</p><p>“Of course, I think it was that way.”</p><p>…</p><p>Leon sounded so sure of where he was going. Unfortunately with his poor sense of direction, it wasn’t, and they had gotten lost. They were now in the Dappled Grove area when they were trying to get to the Giant’s Seat. The little dragon had told him to stop wandering around for now and to let him check atop a tree to see where they were at.</p><p>“Give me a few minutes to check where we are. I remember our spot had a giant stone monolith nearby!”</p><p>Climbing up one of the highest trees they could find, it took Raihan a short while to carefully reach to the top. There he had a good view of the area around them, and he couldn’t find the stone landmark he recognized. It could only mean that they were nowhere near their ‘spot’ to being with. At least he was able to see Motostoke, so he supposed they might as well set up camp on the way there. Feeling a bit frustrated that Leon had gotten them lost, he headed back down to tell him the news.</p><p>“Leon, we’re nowhere near the spot. Let’s just focus on getting to Motostoke guildhall then.”</p><p>“Oh… I’m sorry Raihan. Usually Charizard guides me but I thought I could do it myself this time…”</p><p>“Haaah… Don’t worry, I’ll guide us this time. I saw a tower a bit north from here. Let’s check out some of the berry trees and then get out of this forest. We should be able to see the entrance to Motostoke once the path is clear.”</p><p>The little dragon led the way, going through the tall grass and shrubs for a faster shortcut to the berry trees. Leon was following close behind, until he let out a scream and was then suspended in mid-air.</p><p>“Ahhhhhh!!! R-Raihan! Help me!”</p><p>Leon had all his limbs wrapped with vines. They had accidentally stumbled upon a nest of Bulbasaur. Those creatures were not native to the area, and must have created a temporary habitat in the forest. The little dragon seemed to pose no threat to them so they let him pass, however, they seemed to feel threatened by Leon’s presence. Leon was kicking around trying to untangle himself from their vines, but that only made the creatures wrap more around him.</p><p>“Raihan!!! Please help me, I can’t move!”</p><p>Leon was pleading to the little dragon who was just sitting there getting a front row seat to all the action. He stared in awe as the small group of Bulbasaur had already disarmed him, their vines strong enough to hold his lover in a suit of armor up in the air. The little dragon was now confused about what he really wanted, and started imagining the same scene in front of him if Leon wasn’t wearing armor, or any other clothes at all.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“L-Leon…!!! I changed my mind, I don’t want to be a human anymore! I… I want to become a Bulbasaur!!”</p><p>“Ahhhh! Raihan!! Please help me!”</p><p>The vines were still holding him up and keeping his limbs in place. Once the creatures were sure that their captive couldn’t move, a few excess vines untangled and attacked him, whipping various parts of his metal armor. Leon was unfazed when the vines whipped his armor but then the Bulbasaurs noticed an area not very well protected. A vine flew towards him from below and whipped his butt. Hearing the crisp sound of Leon’s buttock getting slapped by something other than his own hand and seeing him grimace in pain, the dragon snapped out of his confusion and got up to take action. The little dragon charged at the Bulbasaurs ready for an attack.</p><p>“HEY ONLY I’M ALLOWED TO DO THAT TO HIM!”</p><p>Raihan smacked one of the Bulbasaur in the face. Upon getting hit, the creature’s vines retracted back to their body. The little dragon went around giving a big hard swipe on each of the other Bulbasaur’s faces. Soon the vines loosened up and Leon was finally back on the ground. Seeing how ferocious and dexterous the little dragon was, the group of Bulbasaur fled.</p><p>“Oh, thanks a lot Raihan, you saved me!”</p><p>Leon picked him up and hugged him. The little dragon laughed, quite content for his victory.</p><p>“Haha, it looks like I can still protect you even in my small size!”</p><p>From the corner of his eye, Leon saw something familiar that was almost the size of the palm of his hand. He placed the dragon down and went to pick it up. Now that the dragon noticed, he too was surprised since he saw the same item just the day before. It was a miracle seed, and that explained why the Bulbasaurs’ attacks were quite strong.</p><p>“Wow, Raihan! Aren’t you a lucky one~”</p><p>Leon handed the seed to Raihan. The little dragon picked it up and stared at it. It had only been their first day of adventuring and he already found the rarest ingredient they needed! He hugged it in his arms and smiled towards his lover.</p><p>“Oh my goodness, Leon! I can’t believe this! Us getting lost here turned out to be a blessing!”</p><p>“Why don’t we put it in your bag that mom made? I think it should fit…”</p><p>The pecha berry that had been in there had already been snacked on long ago. The little dragon turned around and Leon helped him place the seed into his tiny-dragon-sized rucksack. He then picked him up and placed him on his shoulder before picking up the supplies he dropped on the ground.</p><p>“Okay, let’s head back on the forest path, I guess cutting around might be too dangerous.”</p><p>Leon agreed, and the dragon led the way again. They stopped by a few berry trees but they were only able to pick up some oran berries before the creatures living in the tree were about to attack. By the time they got to the abandoned tower just west of the lake, the sun was already setting. They decided to set up camp in an open spot near the waters. Leon was setting up the tent while the little dragon collected sticks and rocks for a campfire. After taking off his armor, he went to sit with the dragon to share the food they had brought along.</p><p>A few minutes after starting up the fire, his Charizard came back holding a letter in his mouth. Leon opened it to read the contents. It was a letter from Hop explaining that Victor, Sonia, and himself were already at Motostoke Inn to stay for the night. They managed to avoid the Noivern before they started attacking in the Rolling Fields. Tomorrow would be the first time Hop would step inside any arena, and Leon wanted to be there to see it. Even the King was going to be there to say a few words to the youths that are aspiring to become squires.</p><p>“You must feel relieved now that Hop’s safe. Let’s get a good night’s rest and get there early before dawn.”</p><p>The little dragon got off his shoulder and ran back into the tent. Leon followed behind after putting out the campfire. His Charizard could only stick half of his body inside the tent, keeping his tail out incase of setting it on fire. Leon had draped a blanket over him before entering the tent again. Feeling spent from all the activities they had done during the day, the three all fell asleep quickly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. squire ceremony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Motostoke meet up</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That night, the dragon dreamt in his sleep.</p><p>~~~</p><p>One…two…and...ta-da! The little dragon forgot Breaking Swipe! And he learned Vine Whip instead!</p><p>…</p><p>But instead of having grassy vines, he had thicker and fleshy extensions grow from his body. The Bublasaur from the Dappled Grove could only control two at a time, but the little dragon could control ten! Each slimy tentacle protruding from his body was in a terrifying phallic shape. Controlling all of his tentacles, he gently caressed and coiled around his lover, who was busy stroking two with his hands and sucking on another.</p><p>“Leon… I want to hear your sweet moans!~”</p><p>The little dragon pulled back the tentacle that was in Leon’s mouth and stuck it up his butt. His lover tensed up but gradually relaxed his body.</p><p>“Ahhh… Raihan…”</p><p>Now that his lover was feeling more comfortable, the tentacle started thrusting in and out of him faster. He rubbed against his sensitive walls up until they both ejaculated. The deflated tentacle shrank back into his body but Leon’s insides were quickly filled with another.</p><p>“Don’t think it’s over just yet, Leon… there’s still nine more~”</p><p>~~~</p><p>“Nine more what?”</p><p>“Huuuhhh….?”</p><p>The little dragon had been talking in his sleep. The sound of Leon’s voice woke him up. He closed his eyes again trying to get back into his dream, but just couldn’t. His sleepiness was quickly replaced by frustration and he finally sat up. Leon was just about finished packing up the blankets into his rucksack. Noticing that the dragon was now awake, he packed away his little blanket.</p><p>“Uggghhh… Leeeeon!!! I was having such a wonderful dream!”</p><p>“I’m sorry Raihan, but the sun’s rising already! We need to head to Motostoke now to get there in time for the squire ceremony.”</p><p>“Okay fine, but I’m gonna tell you about my dream on the way.”</p><p>After packing up the tent, their first stop was to head to the checkpoint just outside of the gates to the town. Leon used the storage service there to store his camping items until the next time they head back to the Wild Area. On the way there, the little dragon described to him his dream with an excruciating amount of detail. Leon was quite thankful that Raihan was not actually able to learn grass-type moves, and he was sure that it was not an ability that a potion could mimic either.</p><p>“But Raihan… do you really need ten…? It seems a little inconvenient…”</p><p>“Of course I need ten! I want to drown you in a sea of love!! Literally!!!”</p><p>“But you need to uhh… relieve them all at the same time… That’s just… a lot of body fluids to clean up...”</p><p>The little dragon kept arguing with him about the perfect number of bodily extensions up until they passed the gates and were able to see the town square up ahead. Villagers had gathered around there, waiting for the markets to open and the festivities to start. The king was going to make an announcement and introduce each of the current knight commanders of each town in Galar. Young individuals that had a letter of recommendation from a knight captain or higher authority were granted permission to enter the arena grounds to meet each captain in person. It was the perfect opportunity to get to know the tactical leaders of each town before they eventually train alongside them.</p><p>Of course, being the Champion of the region, he would attract attention no matter where he went. He wanted to avoid the crowd and enter the arena inconspicuously. With Raihan on his shoulder, he hopped onto the back of his Charizard and they flew towards the arena. The path there was already crowded with people, welcoming the new youths that wanted to take part in the ceremony and eventually take him down for his title.</p><p>Entering from the back of the building, he found the king’s advisor working to keep the event organized. With her permission, he was allowed to enter a special viewing room to watch the ceremony separate from the main audience. In the room with just Raihan and his Charizard, they cheered as Hop and Victor entered the arena. The king had introduced each of the town’s captains, but to his surprise, there was another announcement that Hammerlocke’s captain had stepped down and the spot was currently still vacant. After the king finished speaking, they waited for Hop and Victor until they finished mingling with the captains.</p><p>Once Hop and Victor exited the arena grounds, they left the viewing room. On the way to the entrance hall, they bumped into the king himself.</p><p>“Why hello there, Leon. I’m surprised to see you here while you’re still on vacation.”</p><p>“Hi, King Rose! I’m here because my younger brother and his friend attended the ceremony.”</p><p>While the king’s advisor wasn’t present, Leon had always spoken quite casually with the king. Ever since he had become a knight and even before becoming the Champion, they worked closely together. The king had kept a close eye on him and he knew from his spectating his duels that he had the potential to be the best in the region. After many years of service, the king’s advisor was willing to grant him a longer vacation period. The king was happy to finally see Leon wearing the Kingdom’s armor, but he also noticed the little creature resting on his shoulder. As soon as Raihan caught him staring, the king averted his eyes, as if pretending he didn’t see anything.</p><p>“Well, I’m sure you want to go see your brother. Let’s head to the entrance hall together.”</p><p>Walking beside the king, they made it to the entrance hall. The only people present were the laborers and the youths that attended the ceremony. The audience members were escorted out of the building through a different exit. Hop called out to his brother upon seeing him.</p><p>“Leeeee! Over here! W-wait, the king’s there too…!!”</p><p>Hop blushed in embarrassment since he failed to notice the king right beside him. He bowed and apologized for his outburst, but the king chuckled and told him he understood his excitement.</p><p>“Hmmm… so you’ve written a letter of recommendation for these two children. You have never done this for anyone else so I’m quite intrigued.”</p><p>“I’ve witnessed them battle and I think they truly have potential! If you want to see entertaining battles, then these two won’t disappoint!”</p><p>Both Hop and Victor looked rather nervous, partly because they didn’t actually believe their battles were as grand as Leon described but it definitely gave them more pressure than needed to say it in front of the King himself. The King was quite curious to learn more about them, but as much as he wanted to stay longer and chat, his advisor came up to them to drag him away.</p><p>“Hey Lee… Do you think it’s tough being the king? The lady that dragged him away looked a little scary…”</p><p>“Haha, that’s Oleana for you. She doesn’t hold back once she starts scolding. How about we head to the markets and find something to eat?”</p><p>They were feeling hungry, but before heading to the markets, they decided to look for Sonia who was standing near the entrance of the Motostoke guildhall. There, she was browsing the board of requests while jotting down a few notes. At the same time, she looked quite troubled.</p><p>“Hey Sonia. You hungry?”</p><p>Leon walked up to her to ask. Sonia was surprised to see them finished with the ceremony already.</p><p>“The ceremony ended already? That was fast, I thought it would take a bit longer.”</p><p>“Well, there was one less captain there. Did you hear about it? It seems like the captain for Hammerlocke had stepped down.”</p><p>“Hmmm… that’s not too surprising, with all the giant pokemon rampages around Hammerlocke. Maybe they stepped down from all the stress, but I’m sure they’ll find a replacement very soon!”</p><p>Feeling bored of listening to the adults talk, Hop told Leon that he was going to look around the markets with Victor first. Since they were already in front of the board, Leon and Raihan started looking through the requests as well. It seemed that a number of them were newly posted, but the one that captured their attention the most was the reward for turning in a miracle seed.</p><p>“Wha… a hundred thousand gold pieces!?”</p><p>The little dragon was slack-jawed from reading the hefty amount in exchange for the item that was right on his back. Leon was surprised to see it as well.</p><p>“Wow… I wonder why the Kingdom needs one so badly… A hundred thousand is <i>many</i> times the amount that it usually goes for.”</p><p>“Really? How much does it usually go for.”</p><p>Leon told him that although the seed was rather rare, sometimes the market at Stow-on-Side would sell items like these. He had purchased the miracle seed he gave to Hop for two-hundred gold pieces there. The price sometimes fluctuated, but not by a lot. The little dragon was having mixed feelings about keeping the seed or not. With a hundred thousand gold pieces, he could buy many things, including a custom-made frilly apron for Leon to wear but first he had to ask Sonia about his backup plan.</p><p>“Hey Sonia, is there a potion that can turn me into a Bulbasaur?”</p><p>“Huh? That’s a little random… but no, not that I know of…”</p><p>
  <i>Drat.<i> The little dragon thought. Leon noticed that the dragon was feeling conflicted. He reassured him that he would prefer him to be human if he had to choose between that and a Bulbasaur. The little dragon let out a sigh. If that was what his lover wanted, then he’ll hold onto his miracle seed.</i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Anyway, take a look at this. It seems like the Kingdom is also after various types of apricorns. I hope that won’t make finding them any harder with the demand…”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Sonia pointed to the request she was reading. Similar to the miracle seed request, it had a large reward associated with it.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“It should be fine. We can gather more apricorns we need and turn them in for the money!”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The little dragon was quite the optimist. Unfortunately apricorns can’t be found in the Wild Area, but Leon remembered they grew on an island just east of the main region, or past the cold mountains just south of Postwick. Both were relatively difficult places to get to so he could see why just one apricorn could be turned in for that many gold pieces. Luckily, Leon had connections in those areas and he was going to write a letter to them to request for the five green ones they needed.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I have a few friends that might be able to give us some apricorns so those shouldn’t be an issue! Let’s focus on gathering the other ingredients.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You can always check Hulbury market. They sometimes have foreign goods for sale.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Sure. It’s just east of here and it shouldn’t take too many hours to get there. Let’s go grab some food now.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>As much as Leon wanted to check a few more requests, the dragon’s stomach had been growling right next to his ear. The little dragon had been staying silent for a while waiting for them to finish but his stomach was helping him do the complaining. On the way to the town square, they could already smell the savory scent coming from the stalls selling food. Unfortunately for the little dragon’s stomach, Leon was immediately swarmed by his fans. He was being handed quill pens left and right to sign various items.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>After another hour, they were finally able to grab food and find Hop and Victor. They were able to find a spot to sit next to the fountains just outside of the Motostoke arena. There they all rested for a bit longer to discuss their next plans.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’m going to head to Turffield with Victor since Milo was the first to give us an opportunity to train with him. Plus Tuffield happens to be just west of Motostoke. We just need to make it past the mine.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’m sure you’ll get to Turffield quickly. There’s plenty of workers at the mines so the area should be safe.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Don’t worry, Lee! I have my partners protecting me, plus I got Victor here to help watch my back!”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Since leaving Postwick, Hop had found another creature to accompany him on his journey. He had caught a Rookidee along the way and it seemed to be getting along with his other creatures. Leon was quite happy that both Hop and Victor were able to befriend more creatures along the way already. He could only keep cheering them on and hope that one day maybe they can even duel against each other at the grand Wyndon Arena.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I think I’ll head there too. Gran gave me some tasks to do, and I am lucky to get the Kingdom’s help on it as well.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Oh? What are you going to do there?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Sonia twirled a strand of her hair and started talking about the mission her grandmother gave her.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Apparently the Kingdom had been asking my Gran to help them research the event known as ‘the Darkest Day’. It’s the same story we’re all told in our childhood. The King and his advisor believe that the events that happened were real but Gran doesn’t have time to look into it since she’s busy with analyzing wishing stars. She does think there’s a possibility that these rocks might have a connection with ‘the Darkest Day’ so she asked me to go find some info in her place.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Hmmm… In Turffield, I only know of the strange markings on the fields.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“That’s where I’m heading to. Hopefully I can uncover something new just by looking at it…”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Sonia didn’t sound too optimistic, but it was a start. Now that they were finished eating, they were all ready to leave Motostoke in opposite directions. The arena was right next to the west entract of the town, but it was currently being blocked by a Corviknight. A knight had been trying to handle the creature, but it was not being cooperative.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Alright birdy, please step aside a bit so the trade wagons can pass!”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The Corviknight ignored him, perched firmly in place. This knight wasn’t the usual knight that was in charge of looking after the creature, so he didn’t obey his commands. At the same time, the knight wasn’t trying to ease the creature’s mood either. Leon walked closer since he wanted to pass the gate, but the knight quickly turned around to ask him a favor.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Oh! Champion! Can you please help me? There will be a shipment coming in through these gates very soon, but the creature just won’t move aside! I’m almost at my wit’s end!”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Now that the little dragon was travelling with him, he was beginning to see just how everyone always relied on him to fix their problems. The little dragon felt annoyed, but kept his mouth shut. Leon never seemed to be bothered by it at all and was always happy to help others. He walked closer to pet the Corviknight.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Hmmm, perhaps I can borrow him for a bit and return him in an hour or two. I’m on my way to Hulbury market.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Of course, please do!”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The knight sounded more relieved than thankful. Leon looked a bit disappointed at his reaction, but there were definitely knights and villagers that acted cold towards these creatures. He took out a few oran berries from his pouch to feed the Corviknight. After climbing onto the creature’s back and letting him know where he wanted to go, the Corviknight flew up into the air and toward the direction of the town by the sea.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>…</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Meanwhile, the king had returned to Hammerlocke castle for an urgent meeting. As much as he wanted to enjoy the festivities at Motostoke, his advisor flew him out of the town. Oleana wanted to talk with him privately and also to their henchmen afterwards. The king had a feeling of what the conversation would be, but all these issues were beginning to stress him out.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“We need to appoint a new captain for Hammerlocke immediately. If we continue our experiment, more giant creature rampages will occur.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The king let out a sigh. He was pacing around the small room they were in deep in thought. Through his own extensive research, he had figured out that in order to wake the hibernating legendary creature resting deep under Hammerlocke castle, he would have to collect a vast amount of wishing stars. He had a deadline set up, but he was barely going to make it based on the current rate of collection. There was however, another issue that arose, and that took priority more than appointing a new captain for Hammerlocke.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“We can always request the Champion for help. As for appointing a new captain, that can wait.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Understood, Your Majesty.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Oleana turned to leave the room so she could give their henchmen orders based on these decisions, but the king had more to say.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Oleana, just a second. There is something else I must discuss with you.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“What is it, Your Majesty?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The king took a brief pause. He wasn’t sure how to bring it up, as it was something that was almost long forgotten. Now that he’s seen him with his own eyes, the past was coming back to haunt him.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“… it is related to the Dragon Knight experiment.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>…</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“From twenty-one years ago.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>aaaa im getting lazier with the doodles cuz im more motivated to draw dirty parts but i also didn't feel like drawing another tentacle pic...  😔</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. the dragon's resolve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hulbury shopping trip</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Corviknight landed in front of the east entrance of the town. There was another Corviknight standing near the entrance that was being watched over by a knight on guard duty. Leon had let them know that they were temporarily borrowing the creature from Motostoke and that they would be back after a trip to the markets. The knight was willing to help look after the creature, and they went to search for the market. Not wanting to spend too much time in town since the knight was doing them a favor, Leon ran off following the road into the town.</p><p>“Hey Raihan, help me keep a lookout. I think the market is somewhere here.”</p><p>“I don’t know, it seemed like we passed a residential area and the arena… Oh, there’s a lighthouse over there! ...And a dead end.”</p><p>Leon had once again gotten them lost. If there was a map available, the little dragon would have been able to lead the way. At the same time, he couldn’t believe that Leon was still as clumsy as he was many years back when it came to remembering directions or landmarks for places he frequently visited.</p><p>“Leon! It’s been so many years, how can you still be so bad at getting to where you need to go!?”</p><p>“Ah, I’m sorry Raihan. I thought it was around this area…”</p><p>“Hmph! Once I’m human, I think I’m going to have to educate you on how to remember or read maps properly. If it still doesn’t sink in, I’m sure some corporal punishment might work!”</p><p>“Awww, don’t be like that. I don’t think you need any more excuses to spank me…”</p><p>“What are you mumbling about?”</p><p>Their conversation was interrupted by a knight Leon was quite familiar with, and she also happened to be a good friend of Sonia’s. Nessa had just finished some of her administrative work left for the day and decided to take a break by taking a stroll to the lighthouse. The armor she wore was vastly different compared to Leon’s. It showed more skin which did not seem like it would provide any adequate protection if she were to duel. The little dragon was beginning to think that Leon’s armor was quite bland in comparison.</p><p>“How come you don’t wear that kind of armor?”</p><p>“I don’t think I’ll look good in something like that as much as she does...”</p><p>Nessa noticed the creature on Leon’s shoulder. She leaned in to get a closer look, but the dragon bashfully hid behind Leon’s neck. Leon reached back to pick him up in his hands even though he was desperately trying to squirm out of his grasp. He held out the dragon for Nessa to see.</p><p>“Oh, let me introduce you to Raihan! Isn’t he cute?”</p><p>“I suppose he’s just as cute as a Chewtle. Is he a water-type creature?”</p><p>Raihan has seen a Chewtle before and didn’t really like the comparison.</p><p>“Hey! I’m at least ten times cuter than a Chewtle!!!”</p><p>“Ah! He can talk!”</p><p>Raihan forgot about that and quickly covered his mouth. Around humans he wasn’t particularly close to, he would usually pretend to be mute, or be creative and make strange noises. Leon petted his head and then gave him chin scratches, making the little dragon feel more relaxed.</p><p>“Yeah, he’s a real smart one! I would have thought maybe Sonia told you about the big dragon back at Postwick. This is him, but he shrank down to this size just recently.”</p><p>“Oh! Then, yeah. Sonia did tell me about this dragon, but this is my very first time seeing him. Every time I visited her house, she told me the dragon didn’t want to appear.”</p><p>Raihan was trying to remember what the knight was talking about. There were certain days where Sonia acted a bit suspicious and quite eager for him to stay around her house. Since Sonia kept refusing to let him eat one of her giant berries for doing this favor for her, he also refused to stay back and left to do other things.</p><p>“Is that so? Well if it was a long time ago, I can see that happening. He wasn’t as fond of humans back then than he is now.”</p><p>“May I pet him too?”</p><p>“Of course not.”</p><p>Raihan spoke out to decline. Only Leon was allowed to do that. Nessa was beginning to think the dragon was actually not very cute and nervously laughed in response. She then asked what they were doing here in Hulbury, and learnt that they had gotten lost while trying to get to the market. Since she had some free time, she decided to take them there.</p><p>…</p><p>“Leon! Look at those!”</p><p>The little dragon pointed to a stall selling various incense.</p><p>“Let’s focus on looking for the potion ingredients first. We can come back to that shop in a bit.”</p><p>Leon wanted to look for the berries, balm mushrooms and mints that they needed for the potion. On the list that Sonia gave him, there was a sketch of the berry so they could confirm if they were purchasing the right one. He walked around the market, asking every produce stall if they had any in stock. Unfortunately, most of their stock consisted of herbs and medicine for creatures.</p><p>“If you’re looking for berries, you could always ask Milo about them. I’m sure he’ll be happy to help.”</p><p>Nessa gave them this bit of advice. Turffield was quite the peaceful town, so Milo did not have that many knight duties to do. He spent his free time training squires, or tending the crops at his farm.</p><p>“We’ll head to Turffield tomorrow. Let’s go back to Motostoke and stay at the inn for the night.”</p><p>The little dragon nodded, but as promised, Leon went back to the shop that was selling incense. There were various pots in different colours, each with their own unique scent. The one that caught the little dragon’s eyes the most was the golden coloured one.</p><p>“I want that one!”</p><p>“Oh, that’s a Luck Incense! Excuse me, how much is it?”</p><p>Leon asked the merchant. It was worth ten gold ingots and Leon definitely did not have that many on him. For items that cost more than a hundred, they were usually bought with small gold ingots which were valued at a hundred gold pieces. Looking through his gold pouch, he was a few ingots short.</p><p>“We’ll have to come back some other time, Raihan… I don’t have enough on me right now. I have a stash kept at Hammerlocke Vault. That’s the closest place instead of going back home for them.”</p><p>“Really? I’ve never seen you use them before. Then again the things sold at the markets back home were pretty cheap…”</p><p>Raihan was slightly disappointed to leave empty handed. They had spent enough time at Hulbury and they said their goodbyes to Nessa before heading back to the east entrance. The Corviknight that had rode on earlier was still being watched by the knight. Leon thanked the knight for their help, and climbed on top of the creature.</p><p>…</p><p>After landing in Motostoke, they went to the inn to pay for staying one night. Sonia had told him he didn’t need to worry about Raihan growing back to his original size. The High Sorceress confirmed that the previous potion had only permanently removed the growth effect, but not the effect of the mini potion he had taken. Walking around Hulbury all day had made them hungry so they decided to order a meal from the inn. Leon’s Charizard still hasn’t returned yet. The little dragon couldn’t help but wonder where Leon had sent him.</p><p>“Where did your Charizard go?”</p><p>“He’s just doing his usual patrols. Since there’s been giant creatures attacking villages, he’ll just fly around and keep an eye on anything suspicious. He just feels inclined to keep doing that, even though I’m on vacation.”</p><p>Raihan was a bit surprised to hear that his Charizard had been volunteering to help protect the region. Thinking back, all he did was eat and take naps for a few years straight ever since Leon became the Champion of the region. At one point, becoming the Champion was a dream they both shared until they found out that creatures can’t enter arena tournaments without a human partner. Raihan didn’t want to fight alongside Leon, he wanted to compete against him. Leon had always told him that it was because of their rivalry that he was able to achieve his dream. After Leon claimed the title for himself, the dragon didn’t really have any other goals or aspirations he stuck to, and whatever he was currently interested in was always changing.</p><p>~</p><p>There was however, a time when Leon asked if Raihan was willing to be his partner-creature many years ago. Raihan had told him “Sure, why not”, and they tried it for a day. During the time, they were training at the Isle of Armor since Leon was being mentored by one of Galar’s past Champions that lived there. On that memorable day, the two of them went to Brawler’s Cave to train.</p><p>“Look over there, Raihan! There’s a Poliwag. Go and attack it!”</p><p>Leon pointed to the Poliwag floating in the river. Raihan took a look at the Poliwag, but he didn’t really want to jump in and get himself wet.</p><p>“Is there any other creature I can attack? I don’t want to go for a swim.”</p><p>The dragon had already disobeyed his first command. Leon looked around for another creature in sight, but didn’t see anything other than the Poliwag.</p><p>“Hmmm, I don’t see anything else nearby… Maybe you can throw a rock at it and lure it towards us?”</p><p>“Nah, that’s kinda mean. Is there really nothing else here? Isn’t this cave usually packed with creatures?”</p><p>The two of them looked around in the vicinity. At some point, the Poliwag had noticed them, and swam away. The two of them were now alone.</p><p>“Maybe we should explore deeper in. We can climb up there.”</p><p>“Wait, Leon. I think I found something that I can attack.”</p><p>“Really? Where?”</p><p>Leon was looking around to find the creature Raihan was referring to, not noticing the dragon’s hungry stare that was fixated upon him. They were alone in an empty cave, and the dragon thought it was the perfect opportunity for some intimacy. The dragon pointed towards a corner of the cave.</p><p>“I think I saw them go over there!”</p><p>Leon walked towards the direction, looking around but there was nothing in sight. There were a few large rocks in the corner, and he tried lifting them up but found nothing. He started to feel silly for thinking that something may have been hiding underneath.</p><p>“Raihan, are you playing pranks on me again? There’s nothing here…”</p><p>“Gotcha!”</p><p>The dragon cornered him against the wall. Leon pouted, feeling disappointed that the dragon wasn’t taking their training seriously. Minutes into their training, the dragon had already made up his mind that he didn’t want to be Leon’s partner-creature. He wanted to be his equal on the battlefield, and he hasn’t given up on defeating him in a duel just yet. Looking down at Leon, he thought of a better idea to spend their time while taking advantage of the current arrangements.</p><p>“I’m sorry Leon, I just don’t get it! ...Oh, I know! Maybe I’ll understand if we switch roles.”</p><p>“Hmmm? What do you mean?”</p><p>“I’ll be the trainer, and you’ll act like the creature! You can show me just how a creature should react to your commands!”</p><p>“Ehhh!? You’re asking me to attack a creature?”</p><p>Leon wasn’t so sure about the idea. Raihan thought it was a bit hypocritical that he’d get other creatures to attack others, but not do it himself. This however was not part of his plan, but there were no other creatures to harass in their vicinity anyway.</p><p>“I suppose you’ll have to do that, but the only creature here is <i>me</i>.”</p><p>Leon looked at him incredulously.</p><p>“So… I’m going to have to attack you? With my bare hands?”</p><p>“I’ll be giving you commands and you’re going to have to do your best to carry them out. Try not to disobey since I need to learn from your example.”</p><p>The dragon was looking suspiciously giddy about it. Leon decided to play along and asked for his first command. The dragon’s penis then emerged from his scaly skin, standing erect in between them.</p><p>“R-Raihan!!”</p><p>“What? I’m just a tad bit excited, that’s all. You’re still going to attack me. I’m going to give you your command now, okay?”</p><p>“...”</p><p>Leon was staring at the giant dragon penis in front of him. He was already quite familiar with it since the start from their teenage years. His cheeks were beginning to turn red just from looking at it. The dragon had always loved watching the perverted, but cute reactions from his lover.</p><p>“Alright Leon, please lick it.”</p><p>“Raihan! This isn’t training! Please give me an actual command…”</p><p>Leon averted his gaze, feeling slightly frustrating that the dragon was using his training time to fool around again.</p><p>“But it is training! I’m commanding you to attack my penis with your tongue! See Leon, this is why I’m also having trouble obeying you because you don’t obey me!”</p><p>“What!? Th-This is completely different! I asked you to attack a Poliwag, and that’s pretty normal! I would never ask my Charizard to do something like this!”</p><p>“That’s because your Charizard is incapable of learning such a superior ghost-type move, but I know <i>you</i> have the potential to succeed, Leon! Now use Lick and don’t stop until I’m paralyzed!”</p><p>Leon was left speechless. Deep down he knew that it was impossible for Raihan to become his partner-creature because of the relationship they already had, but still he wanted to try.</p><p>“Raihan… If I do this, will you obey my commands after?”</p><p>He was already aroused just from looking at pre-cum oozing cock in front of him. Kneeling down, he brought his face closer to the dragon’s privates. He held onto the base of the dragon’s penis, and started tracing the veins along his shaft up and down with his tongue.</p><p>“Ahhh~ Yes… Lick the tip next, just like that...”</p><p>Leon rolled his tongue around the tip of the dragon’s cock. The dragon then pushed himself into his mouth, rubbing his tip along the inside of his cheek. Leon continued licking him, his saliva seeping out of his mouth and forming a tiny puddle on the ground. The dragon’s penis twitched in pleasure, and he was close to unloading all his sperm into his lover’s mouth.</p><p>“Hnnnggg!! L-Leon! Swallow it all!”</p><p>Leon kept his mouth open and the dragon held onto his own penis to shoot his hefty amount of fluids in there. Some had landed on his nose and cheek, but his mouth was filled white. He then closed his mouth and gulped it all down in one go, panting for a while right after. His hand had been continuously stroking his own penis, and he had yet to reach orgasm himself.</p><p>“Ah… Raihan… Can you do that to me next?”</p><p>He laid down on the ground, his penis was still painfully erect. The dragon’s dick twitched again, watching Leon peel off his trousers and throw them aside. Instead getting his lover off with oral sex as he was told, he pushed his cock up Leon’s butt and pounded him until he was satisfied.</p><p>Leon completely gave up on having Raihan be his partner-creature after that.</p><p>~</p><p>Although Leon was the Champion, his partner creature was also considered a hero as well. He couldn’t help but wonder what it would have been if he had replaced his Charizard earlier on. While Leon was out working hard every day to improve himself and serve the Kingdom, the dragon had wasted all his time reminiscing the past.</p><p>He looked down at the food he was eating. When he started living with Leon, he still found his own food from berry trees. As he got older, he started relying more on Leon and became lazier, to the point where he was eating his friend’s garden experiments because he didn’t feel like finding his own. It wasn’t something he had just realized now, but he had always put in the back of his mind because it made him feel terrible just thinking about it. He had become a freeloader. Leon always paid for all his food, and never refused to buy anything he had wanted at the markets. Back when he was bigger in size, he was at least able to satisfy his partner’s sexual needs. Right now he couldn’t help but feel incredibly useless. He put down the piece of bread he was eating. He had already lost his appetite.</p><p>“Is something wrong, Raihan?”</p><p>Leon was concerned. Normally the little dragon would gobble up heaps of food without a care.</p><p>“I… I’m just feeling a bit tired, that’s all.”</p><p>“Oh, okay. We can head back to the room to rest then.”</p><p>Leon flagged down a worker to let them know they were done eating. He picked up the dragon to head up the stairs to the room they were going to stay in. On the way up the stairs, a knight frantically barged into the building, attracting the attention of everyone nearby. Leon turned his head to see what was going on, but as soon as their eyes met, the knight called for him.</p><p>“C-Champion! We need your help!”</p><p>Leon placed Raihan down on the wooden steps, whispering to him to go to their room to take a rest for the night while he figures out what the knight needs. Raihan nodded but watched as Leon made his way back down the stairs to speak with the knight.</p><p>“There’s another giant creature rampage! A village slightly north of Hammerlocke is being attacked this instant! Your Charizard is already there and we’ll escort you to the premises...”</p><p>The little dragon heard bits and pieces of the conversation from where he stood. Once they both left the inn, the dragon climbed the rest of the steps to the second floor, and walked to the room they booked. The dragon stepped inside but the room was quite dark. Without thumbs or fire breathing powers, he was incapable of even lighting a candle. He climbed up to the window where the light from the sunset seeped in. Sitting on the windowsill, he could see Hammerlocke castle from the view. A few Corviknights were already flying towards that direction.</p><p>
  <i>If only I was a knight…</i>
</p><p>He rested his head down, still staring out the window. He knew that Leon was risking his life on these giant creature raids. He wasn’t too worried, since Leon always came back unscathed every time. Clutching on his miracle seed, he went through the other ingredients he still needed in his head. He just needed to focus on getting the berries and balm mushrooms, which he could try looking for by himself in the Wild Area if they aren’t able to get any from Milo at Turffield.</p><p>
  <i>Once I’m human, I’ll become one.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. a motivating goal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leon and Raihan head to Turffield to find Milo</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leon came back to the inn in the middle of the night. When the little dragon woke up, the sun’s rays were already seeping in through the window, and he was in Leon’s arms. As much as he was excited to start the day, he understood that Leon was probably exhausted from last night’s raid. The dragon slowly squirmed out of his lover’s arms, and quietly crept to the top of the nearby table to stretch. There were a few berries on the table and he knew Leon must have left them there in case he was hungry. While he was snacking on them, Leon had woken up on his own. He turned toward the dragon while still laying in bed.</p><p>“Good morning, Raihan. Did you sleep well last night?”</p><p>“Yeah I did. What about you, Leon? If you’re still tired, you can go right back to sleep.”</p><p>Leon let out a loud yawn, but he didn’t lie back down. He got up from the bed instead and walked over to the table to pour himself a cup of water from the water jug.</p><p>“I’m fine… We need to go to Turffield today. The sooner we gather all the potion ingredients, the better.”</p><p>Leon was already putting on his tunic and trousers, but the little dragon noticed that his armor wasn’t in the room.</p><p>“What happened to your armor?”</p><p>It took a moment for Leon to respond.</p><p>“...It was damaged during last night’s raid. It feels like… the giant creatures are now tougher to fight. Maybe I wasn’t used to moving around in heavier armor, but if I wasn’t wearing it, then I really would have been heavily injured.”</p><p>There was then a knock on the door. Leon opened it and spoke with the person right outside. They handed him some paper, a quill and an ink bottle. Once the inn worker left, Leon brought the items he was handed over to the table.</p><p>“I had asked for these last night. I’m going to write a letter to Master Mustard to ask if he can send me some mints and apricorns. Do you want to write anything to him?”</p><p>“Hmmm, I don’t really have anything specific to ask, but I’d like to know how he’s been doing.”</p><p>Leon quickly wrote down his message on the paper. He folded up the sheet to stuff into an envelope and sealed it with wax. After putting the envelope aside, he went to put on a new set of leather armor that was at the other corner of the room. The Kingdom had given him this set to use while his heavy armor was being repaired. Since it was going to take a while for him to put it on, the little dragon thought he could play around with items that haven’t been put away on the table. There were extra sheets of paper, and Leon didn’t seal the ink bottle yet. The little dragon picked up the quill with both hands and dabbed the tip into the ink. He then started carefully gliding the tip of the quill along the paper.</p><p>“What are you writing over there?”</p><p>Leon curiously asked. Raihan knew how to read since he had helped Leon study when they were younger. He had always paid close attention even if he looked like he was lounging around in the same room while Leon was being taught by a teacher. This was the first time Leon had seen him write, or attempt to. The little dragon was completely focused and didn’t answer him. After putting on his armor, he went over to take a peek. He had thought that maybe the little dragon wanted to write a letter, but it turned out he was just drawing.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Uhhh, what’s that supposed to be?”</p><p>There were two circles and a bunch of lines. Leon wasn’t sure what he was looking at, but soon the little dragon started to explain after drawing another line.</p><p>“This is what’s gonna happen once I become human! That’s you, and that’s me! We are having sex.”</p><p>The little dragon proceeded to draw a bunch of tiny heart symbols all around the stick figures he drew. Leon was finally able to see what pose those lines represented.</p><p>“Raihan! What kind of drawing is that!?”</p><p>“This is art! I don’t see any of the kingdom’s court painters drawing anything as exciting as this!”</p><p>Once the little dragon was satisfied, he signed his name on a corner of the paper.</p><p>“You might not think that this looks amazing now, but I just need more practice. Afterall, you didn’t become Champion in one day, did you? You need to give me time to truly bring this piece to life~”</p><p>“I don’t think I want a realistic painting of us doing… you know. If you draw things like this, how am I supposed to show it to my friends or family?”</p><p>The little dragon then smudged some ink onto the two circles he drew.</p><p>“There, I blurred our faces. You can just tell them this is an abstraction of day to day life.”</p><p>“Whose day to day life…?”</p><p>After the ink dried, the little dragon neatly folded up the paper. Leon was wearing a belt that had a few pouches attached, and the dragon stuffed it in one of them.</p><p>“I’m giving my very first drawing to you, Leon! You should be honored!”</p><p>The little dragon then climbed onto his shoulder, ready to leave the inn if he was. Leon packed up the remaining items to give back to the innkeeper. After checking the room that they didn’t forget anything important, they left the inn to go to the west entrance of Motostoke. There they will take a Mudsdale wagon to the entrance of Galar Mine.</p><p>…</p><p>Their plan was to get to Turffield by mid-afternoon. They were able to reach the entrance of the mine within half an hour. The mine had changed since the last time he explored there. There was a clear path of where to go to the other side of the exit, with Carcol and Timburr helping the workers move various resources around. After crossing a wooden suspension bridge, they were getting closer to the exit. He noticed a younger boy in a magenta-coloured surcoat loitering near the exit of the cave, mumbling something about stars before exiting. Leon had recognized him, since he was one of the youths that went to the squire ceremony.</p><p>Once they were out of the mine, it was another clear path towards the peaceful town of Turffield. The little dragon made sure that Leon didn’t get lost on the way to the arena to meet up with Milo. At the entrance hall, Milo was already congratulating Victor on passing his test, and handing him a badge of proof.</p><p>“Wow, you kids sure move fast! Congrats, Victor!”</p><p>Leon was surprised to see that he already finished Milo’s test. He knew it was simpler than the others, but he was quite proud of him that he was able to finish it after staying just one day in Turffield.</p><p>“What about you, Hop? Have you started the test yet?”</p><p>“Of course, Lee! I even finished it before Victor did! Wrangling Wooloos is a skill I’m already good at!”</p><p>“Nice! I’m so proud of you, Hop! I guess you two are going to be heading for Hulbury now right?”</p><p>“Yep, they sure are.”</p><p>Sonia walked up behind them. She noticed the badge in Victor’s hand and congratulated him on getting it. Hop also showed her the one he got.</p><p>“Oh, wow! Already!? Haaah… it took me a few days to get this one back when I did it… Anyway, that’s a good thing! I’m also done here with my research and I also need to meet the King and his advisor at Hulbury tomorrow. We can take the same wagon and I’ll refer you to the knight commander there for your next training.”</p><p>The two boys nodded and walked with her out of the arena, quickly waving goodbye to both Milo and Leon on their way out. Leon turned his attention to Milo once they left without a second to waste.</p><p>“Hey Milo, I’m actually here because I need some of your botany expertise! You see, I’m trying to find these berries…”</p><p>He rummaged through his pocket to pull out the ingredient list, but he had accidentally handed him the drawing the little dragon did.</p><p>“Ack! Sorry, not that one!”</p><p>He quickly took it back and looked through another pouch and found it. The little dragon giggled at his blunder. After handing him the correct paper, Milo took a look at the berries he needed.</p><p>“I actually have some Leppa berries back at my farm that you can take. The other two are more difficult to find in the wild, but I’m in the process of growing some Roseli berries. I’ll be sure to give you some once they ripen.”</p><p>“Really? Thanks a lot, Milo!”</p><p>“How about we head over to my farm right now if you have the time? I’ll hand you the Leppa berries.”</p><p>Milo’s farm was just a short walk from behind the arena. When they got closer, they could see a bunch of Wooloos rolling around on the fields of his property. There were a few Yamper around to keep them herded in a particular area. Next to his house was his vast garden with rows of berry trees. Milo gave them a short tour around his garden. There were many ripened berries hanging off the branches. The little dragon was salivating from just looking at the plump and juicy berries, plus the fact that they didn’t have lunch yet.</p><p>“Hey Milo, can I have one?”</p><p>The little dragon asked. Milo turned around, surprised to see that the little dragon was speaking his own language.</p><p>“Oh! Why, of course you can! That’s incredible, Leon, your creature knows human speech!”</p><p>The little dragon was snacking on the biggest pecha berry he found hanging off a branch. Leon reached over to pet him.</p><p>“Yeah, he’s one of a kind! You might not believe me, but when I found him twenty years ago, he already knew how to speak! His name is Raihan.”</p><p>“You’ve already had this creature for so long now? Well, it’s nice to meet you, Raihan! Feel free to take any berries you like. We’re finally at the Roseli berry tree now.”</p><p>Milo inspected the berries on the tree. There were just a few of them and they have yet to turn into their red ripened colour. The little dragon also climbed onto the tree to check himself, but there really wasn’t any ready to be picked.</p><p>“I think they should ripen in about a week or so. I’ll let you know once they do. Here are the Leppa berries though.”</p><p>There was a nearby basket on the ground filled with berries, Milo picked a handful of them and gave it to Leon. It was definitely more than they needed for the potion.</p><p>“I know it’s more than you asked for, but I have a lot so don’t worry! You can try using the extras into your cooking!”</p><p>“Wow, thank a bunch! If I ever find any other rare berries, I’ll be sure to give them to you!”</p><p>Leon put the berries into his pouch. The little dragon helped by snacking on one of the extras so he didn’t have to carry so much.</p><p>“No worries, I can’t thank you enough for the other rare berries you have given me before! As for the Kelpsy berries you needed, they can be found in the berry trees in various regions of the Wild Area. I haven’t been able to grow a tree for them yet so if you come across any extras, I’ll be happy to take them.”</p><p>“Sounds good. We’re going to head to the Wild Area now then. We’ll catch up again later!”</p><p>...</p><p>After leaving Milo’s farm, they decided to head to the guildhall in Turffield. There they could ask for transportation services to get to the Wild Area faster, and also use their Pelipper service to send his letter. The little dragon made sure that he made it to the guildhall without getting lost. Leon requested for a Corviknight, and paid a few gold pieces for the postal service. Their plan was to fly to Motostoke Wild Area entrance, pick up their camping supplies, and head over to the Bridge Field area. Raihan reminded him to request the guild for a Wild Area map so he could study it beforehand. While waiting for the Corviknight to pick them up, they looked at the request board. There were a few new requests from the Kingdom.</p><p>“Ah! Look, Leon! They updated the request for the miracle seed, and the reward has doubled now!! But why would they do that?!”</p><p>“I don’t think the King’s advisor would tell me if I asked why they needed one. I heard rumors from the other knights that there had been an influx of fake miracle seeds submitted. Maybe they just wanted to encourage someone with a real one to turn it in.”</p><p>The little dragon was thinking about the two hundred thousand gold pieces. He was starting to wonder how many gold pieces Leon had spent on him until now. The miracle seed was still in his mini-pouch slung around him closely. At the same time he wondered if the price would keep going up, or would he completely miss this opportunity to make this much gold. There was still the risk that the new dispelling potion wouldn’t work. He still wondered if he should be more realistic and just turn it in for the reward.</p><p>“Hey, Leon… how much have you spent on me up until now…?”</p><p>“Hmmm? Why do you ask?”</p><p>“I just thought that maybe I could use the gold to pay you back.”</p><p>Leon figured he was talking about the miracle seed reward amount. From the tone of the little dragon’s voice, he could tell he was feeling guilty. All he ever wanted was for him to be happy, and he had never cared for the money he spent on him.</p><p>“You don’t need to pay me back, Raihan. If it was possible, I would spend every single gold piece I own… just for this.”</p><p>Leon rummaged through his pocket to pull out a familiar sheet of paper. He unfolded it, turning to the dragon as he spoke. The little dragon’s eyes lit up upon seeing it. He was deeply touched by Leon’s words and actions.</p><p>“L-LEEEOOON!!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!”</p><p>The little dragon nuzzled him and gave him kisses on his cheek. Leon looked down at what he thought was the ingredients list. It turned out he had accidentally pulled out the drawing the little dragon had drawn hours earlier. Both papers were the same size and folded in a similar way but he didn’t think he’d make the same mistake twice.</p><p>“Ah-”</p><p>Before he could say it was a mistake, the little dragon interrupted him.</p><p>“Oh my goodness, Leon! I can’t believe I was so oblivious to how you felt! I’ll <i>never</i> sell my miracle seed, ever! I won’t be indecisive anymore!!!”</p><p>Leon didn’t say anymore. He quickly folded and stuffed the drawing back into his pouch as he blushed in embarrassment. The little dragon was in a happy mood now and he didn’t want to ruin it. The Corviknight they asked for finally landed before them, and they flew off to the Wild Area once again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. nursery tour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a short break</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time they picked up their supplies and landed in Bridge Field, it was already almost sunset. The Corviknight they rode on dropped them off at a small knight camp near a creature nursery before flying away. While Leon was setting up the tent, the little dragon climbed a tall tree nearby to scout the area. Once he was able to see the line of berry trees Milo was probably referring to, he headed back to the camp to find Leon.</p><p>“I saw some berry trees quite far away from here. Maybe we can check them out tomorrow early morning? It might be too dangerous at night since it's quite the distance away.”</p><p>“Alright. Also, some of the knights came by to ask if we wanted a portion of the food they were going to cook. I accepted their offer so we can walk around the area in the meantime.”</p><p>Leon wanted to check out the creature nursery that was just a few metres away from them. The little dragon climbed onto his shoulder, and within a few minutes, they were in front of their destination. There was nobody outside, so Leon walked in. There was a worker by the counter to greet them, asking if he had any creatures he wanted to leave in their care.</p><p>“Hey Leon, what is this nursery for?”</p><p>“These people can look after creatures for a short while, that’s all. I just wanted to check this place out since I’ve never visited here before. I’ve only been to the one down at Route 5.”</p><p>He started asking the worker for more information on their services, if there was any difference between here and the one on Route 5. Raihan could hear noises coming from the other side of the door behind the worker. He tried to focus on listening to the creature’s cries while Leon and the worker were talking in the background. For some reason, the creatures sounded like they were in distress, making him more curious as to what exactly was going on back there.</p><p>“How about I show you around? You can let your creature roam around the back as well.”</p><p>“Alright. Raihan, do you want to check out the back?”</p><p>The little dragon nodded. She opened the door to the back, but as soon as the door opened, they could only hear the rustling sounds coming from the bushes where the creatures hid. After a while, the creatures poked their heads out but mostly remained out of sight.</p><p>“Ah, they’re a little shy when they see a newcomer. Why don’t we go back to the counter and I can show you some of the options we have? Your creature and play around with the others in the meantime.”</p><p>Leon and the worker went back inside, shutting the door behind them. The little dragon walked closer to the center of the open area. Once the other creatures realized the humans were gone, they came back out in the open again. Each of the creatures came out of their hiding places mostly in pairs. The little dragon thought it was strange why all pairs were a Ditto and another creature. Almost immediately, he heard the familiar cries of the creatures from just a few minutes ago. Now he completely understood why, as he witnessed the giant orgy happening right in front of him.</p><p>“What the!???”</p><p>The little dragon looked around. His eyes were wide open and mouth hanging agape. At first it was barely noticeable, but now he could smell the heavy, uncomfortable stench coming from them all copulating. He was grossed out watching the other creatures mate, but even if he turned his eyes away, he would see another pair going at it. None of the creatures seemed to care for his presence since they were all quite busy birthing eggs or in the process of making them. The door back to the counter was shut, and he would not be able to pull backwards with the handle with his height. He had no choice but to walk around the area to find a creature who could help him. There were a pair of creatures mating almost every ten of his tiny dragon steps or so, but none that were quite tall enough to reach the door handle. After witnessing two Charizards in the act, he decided he’s experienced enough psychological trauma for the day. While a Charizard might be able to help him open the door, he didn’t want to throw up all the delicious berries he ate at Milo’s farm from watching a second more of them mate. On his way back to the door, a lone Ditto appeared in front of him and didn’t move out of his way.</p><p>“Hey, can you move?”</p><p>The Ditto started acting strange. It was looking a little constipated, and then downcast. Then it looked determined again, and the cycle repeated. It seemed like he was trying to transform into him but has not had any success in doing so yet.</p><p>“Hah! Give it up already! You think it would be that easy to transform into the Great Raihan?”</p><p>On the next attempt, the Ditto finally transformed into him, and even flashed him his own winning smile before creeping closer. The fake little dragon stuck out its butt up in the air right in front of him, wiggly it around a bit to tempt him. While the Ditto was still blocking his way, a bunch of other curious Ditto had gathered as well.</p><p>“No! Absolutely not! I already have a lover!”</p><p>The other Ditto then all transformed into the little dragon. There were now five other imposter dragons playing around in front of him. Soon the door opened again. Leon had finally come back. Raihan quickly ran to him with the five other transformed Dittos following behind.</p><p>“Oh my goodness! Th-There’s so many Raihans…!!”</p><p>Leon knelt down looking quite amused to see so many little dragons up close, but it was obvious which one was the real one. There was only one little dragon with a bag strung around it. He picked him up and put him on his shoulder.</p><p>“Looks like you made a lot of friends already! Let’s head back to the camp now to eat though.”</p><p>The rest of the Dittos waved goodbye before changing back to their purple jelly-like bodies. Leon held the door open for the nursery worker who took a quick look around and came back carrying many creature eggs.</p><p>“My goodness, that’s a lot of eggs!”</p><p>“Ugggghhh…”</p><p>The little dragon made a gagging sound. Leon thanked the worker for her time before leaving. As soon as they were further away from the nursery, the little dragon started to share his traumatic experience.</p><p>“Leeeeeon! How could you leave me there! I bet you know very well what happens in those nurseries!”</p><p>“What do you mean? Nurseries are the best place for creatures to make friends with other creatures.”</p><p>“You saw the lady carry all those eggs! Here, let me give you an example of all these things I <i>only</i> saw.”</p><p>The little dragon started kissing, licking, and nibbling his neck and earlobe. Leon had to grab him to stop his relentless ticklish assault.</p><p>“Ack! Okay, I get it!”</p><p>Leon then held him against his chest as he walked the rest of the way back to the camp. As soon as they made it back, they could smell the delicious cooked food being scooped up and served onto wooden plates. A knight handed him two plates full of food, and they sat down on the log seats by the large campfire.</p><p>“Champion, there will be an announcement from the Kingdom in Hammerlocke tomorrow. Will you be attending it?”</p><p>“Is that so? That’s the first I’ve heard of it.”</p><p>“It was scheduled on short notice. I have actually just received an order from one of the Kingdom’s messengers to remind other knights to attend. There wasn’t much information other than it would be about to frequent giant creature rampages.”</p><p>“Is that so?”</p><p>The little dragon quickly wolfed down his portion. He waited for Leon, who continued chatting with the knight. After a while, the little dragon decided to return to the tent by himself. Right next to the tent was Leon’s Charizard resting on the ground. The little dragon greeted him, but it was difficult for him to look him in the eye after witnessing how another Charizard couple made eggs. The trip to the nursery only reassured him that he wasn’t interested in other creatures at all. The little dragon went into the tent and laid down for a bit before feeling incredibly bored. He decided to leave the tent and bother Leon’s Charizard anyway.</p><p>Charizard looked like he was asleep, but as soon as the little dragon appeared before him, he opened his eyes and lifted his head up.</p><p>“Hey, Charizard.”</p><p>Charizard only grunted in response. It was going to be a one-sided conversation as he never really understood creature language.</p><p>“Do you know what creatures do in nurseries...?”</p><p>Charizard looked like he didn’t have the slightest clue.</p><p>“Well aren’t you lucky! Leon took me there today and he seemed like he’s interested in leaving some creatures there. I’m just warning you now that maybe you might be one of them!”</p><p>Charizard gave him a confused look. He didn’t understand why the little dragon was making such a big deal out of it.</p><p>“Hmph! You don’t look scared at all, but you should be! Once you step in the yard and the humans are gone, everyone starts doing this kind of dance routine!”</p><p>The little dragon then stood up on his hind legs and started continuously pelvic thrusting into the air. Charizard thought he was making fun of him, and breathed out a bit of fire toward him. The little dragon was forced to take a step back and stop his skillful demonstration.</p><p>“I’m just doing my due diligence in warning you! Don’t complain when you get surrounded by five other horny Charizards!”</p><p>The little dragon turned his head away from the ungrateful creature and crawled back into the tent again. Leon had finally entered the tent right after he curled up into his mini blanket. He didn’t say much as he took off his armor and then laid down on the blankets. Based on his glum expression, the little dragon figured that something was bothering him.</p><p>“Is something wrong, Leon?”</p><p>The little dragon asked out of concern. Leon shook his head.</p><p>“No… but I’m just wondering if I should listen to the King’s announcement tomorrow. I still want to gather all the berries first...”</p><p>“If you feel like you <i>really</i> should go, then go. We can always pick berries together after it.”</p><p>“Okay. I do think it’s best for me to hear the King’s announcement… I don’t want you to feel bored, that’s all.”</p><p>The little dragon moved closer to Leon’s face and petted his cheek.</p><p>“Don’t worry about me, Leon! I can do some exploring since I’ve never been there before.”</p><p>“Oh right! I can show you where the vault is. I’ve seen some other flying creatures wander in through the windows. It might be a little more difficult for you though but I’m sure you can figure out a way.”</p><p>“Ohhhhh!!!”</p><p>The little dragon was feeling excited again. He was so fortunate to have such a caring lover that could figure out a plan for him to spend his time while he was busy with his knightly duties.</p><p>“I can finally find out what happens in the ‘countess and the knight’ story!”</p><p>“Huh? You still remember that?”</p><p>“Of course I do! I’m going to find a way to smuggle the book out and then you’re going to read it all out loud for me! Only that way will I forgive you for taking me to the nursery today~”</p><p>Leon let out a sigh while the little dragon giggled, plotting his devious schemes in his head.</p><p>“Alright. Let’s get some sleep so we can head there early first thing tomorrow. Good night~”</p><p>Leon kissed the little dragon on his head and tucked him back into his blanket. As soon as he laid back down his fatigue started to set in, but he couldn’t stop thinking about a rumor the knight told him.</p><p>
  <i>Hammerlocke is cursed. That’s why giant creatures have been appearing around the area and attacking nearby villages.</i>
</p><p>The knight stated that many others believed it was the work of a ghost of a boy that went missing more than twenty years ago, and that the giant creatures only acted hostile because they were possessed by his vengeful spirit. Leon wanted to ask more questions, but those were the only details the knight knew of. He was going to have to try asking some of the locals of Hammerlocke for the full story.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i personally can't wait to write about the vault &gt;w&lt;;;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. capture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hammerlocke vault</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The King’s announcement was to be held early morning within the arena. Leon and Raihan flew towards Hammerlocke on the back of Leon’s Charizard, first making a quick stop at the vault. Charizard landed on the upper level in front of the doors to the treasury room. Leon unmounted to check if the doors were unlocked, giving the handles a good tug.</p><p>“Awww, it’s locked. Then again, I doubt the King’s advisor would make the mistake of leaving them unlocked.”</p><p>“Is there another way inside?”</p><p>There were no other doors to the tower, but there was a gated stairway which Leon pointed to.</p><p>“You just need to squeeze through those bars. Climb the stairs, and you should be able to see a window halfway up. Charizard won’t be able to fly through so you’re going to have to do a bit of climbing. The lowest window should be on that side.”</p><p>“Alright. I’m not sure how long your meeting would take or if you’re unable to come back with the King’s Advisor, but if that happens let’s meet up at the park just down below.”</p><p>Leon mounted the back of his Charizard again.</p><p>“Okay. The vault contains a lot of artworks and old artifacts as well. Try not to break anything.”</p><p>“Please, Leon. I’m the most well-behaved dragon ever! I’ll see you soon~”</p><p>The little dragon slipped past the bars and started climbing up the steps of the stairs. Leon’s Charizard took flight and headed towards the main castle where the arena was. There were already a number of knights lined up to enter the castle in an orderly fashion along with their partner-creatures. Leon followed them into the entrance hall, and soon into the arena grounds. The King stood on a stage that was set up for this occasion. Leon had to stand in the front row along with the Royal Guard to protect the King. Once all the knights were present, the King began his announcement.</p><p>It was particularly strange because his advisor wasn’t there with him. Normally she would be the one doing the talking for him, but since she wasn’t present most of the knights were feeling less tense. In the past, a short announcement could have turned into a full-blown lecture if the Royal advisor caught just even one knight slouching within the King’s presence. Nevertheless, Leon paid close attention as the King spoke.</p><p>…</p><p>The little dragon scaled up the wall toward the small window. Once he stepped onto the platform, he looked down to see just what sorts of things were inside this room. There were many scrolls hung all around, some tall bookcases leaning against the walls. The light coming from outside couldn’t reach all the way down. He was quite high up from the ground level, so he had to figure out a way to get down safely. There was a cloth scroll hanging nearby, so he decided that the best way to make his way down would be to jump and grab onto it first.</p><p>“Is this really the right room? I guess I’ll find out soon…”</p><p>A fall from the height to the ground could be lethal. He couldn’t tell how tall those bookcases were beyond the pitch black darkness, but his sole motivation of finding out the true ending of the story about the countess and the knight was enough to give him the push forward. The little dragon launched himself in the air and grabbed onto the scroll. To his surprise, the cloth was thinner than it looked, and his claws easily penetrated through it. He slid down rather quickly all the way to the bottom of the scroll, leaving two giant gashes from the top of the scroll all the way to the bottom. The bottom seam of the scroll was secure enough for him to grab onto, and he gently let go to land on the bookcase just a few centimetres below. The little dragon turned his head toward the scroll and stared briefly at the damage he caused. It was a custom-made cloth scroll that had a painted portrait of King and what could have been his Royal advisor. Her portrait was completely ruined by the giant tears. Unless the two looked exactly like their ancestors, it probably was not an old painting.</p><p>“Uhhh… oops. I’m sure that’s replaceable!”</p><p>The little dragon got up to look around. Once the Litwicks felt his presence, they lit up to illuminate the area. The treasury room was actually filled with more junk than anything else. He expected there to be heaps of gold pieces and golden ingot piles. Instead, there were statues of the current King, a few sets of old armor, a bunch of stacked up chairs and a table with a creature cage on it. Books lined the shelves, and were also piled on the ground, but he remembered Leon telling him that the forbidden texts were set aside. He decided not to search the shelves since he thought it would be silly for them to be placed there if they were going to destroy them anyway. Most of the books on the ground that were heavy turned out to be potion books. After searching around some more, he noticed a neatly stacked pile of books with thinner spines on the other side of the room. The little dragon immediately ran towards the pile, and toppled it with a tackle.</p><p>“The countess and the knight! The countess and the knight!!”</p><p>The little dragon excitedly chanted. He opened every book to read a few lines from each. Most of these books were actually diaries about overthrowing the Monarchy, or how to make gold pieces through shady business practices. It took some time, but he finally found the book he was looking for. He made his own pile aside from the rest since there were a few story books he found.</p><p>“Awww, there’s only three books.”</p><p>The little dragon sat down and started turning the pages for one of two Leon had not read. The first one he looked at was about a peasant girl trying to make a living in Spikemuth. It was too depressing, so he stopped reading to check out the other book. The book had a message written on the cover that read ‘Burn Immediately’. The little dragon had a feeling that this was going to be a good one.</p><p>It was then when the doors opened a short distance behind him, brightening the room further with the light outside.</p><p>“That was quick, Leon! I barely started reading-”</p><p>Except, the lone person behind him wasn’t Leon. The door closed swiftly behind the King’s advisor. She crossed her arms and looked down at the little dragon sitting on the ground with one of the forbidden texts open. The little dragon closed the book and turned toward her.</p><p>“...Raihan, was it? The boy that went missing twenty years ago.”</p><p>“What are you talking about, lady?”</p><p>The little dragon inched back, sliding the book along with him as the King’s advisor walked closer. She took a look down at the forbidden texts with an unamused expression on her face.</p><p>“To think that the son of a noble family would end up like this. Quite tragic, really. Anyway… I am here to ask for your cooperation-“</p><p>The King’s advisor had finally noticed the damaged scroll hanging up above. Half of it was completely ruined while the only image of the King was left intact. She was speechless for a moment, and then glared back down at the little dragon.</p><p>“WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY GIFT FOR THE KING!??”</p><p>“Uhhh…I didn’t do it on purpose, I swear!”</p><p>To his surprise, she lunged at him, trying to catch him in her hands. The little dragon swiftly evaded with ease. He folded the thin book he was reading and held onto it with his mouth as he climbed on top of one of the shelves nearby.</p><p>“Do not resist! You need to be punished for damaging the King’s belongings!”</p><p>The little dragon ran around the room with the King’s advisor in hot pursuit of him. Before the little dragon could break a sweat, the King’s advisor was already panting from exhaustion. He put down the book in his mouth to talk smack.</p><p>“Hah! Did you think it’d be <i>that</i> easy to catch <i>me</i>? Even the Champion has difficulties doing that~ You clearly need to work out more!”</p><p>The little dragon took his book and climbed up a taller bookcase. Now he was in a safe spot to continue mocking the King’s Advisor. She looked up at him from down below, seething in anger.</p><p>“Hehe, don’t topple this bookcase, now~ You wouldn’t want to be <i>punished</i> for breaking all this junk! I’m going to read the King’s filthy book now~”</p><p>“Why you little- Froslass! Use Icy wind!”</p><p>On her command, a Froslass appeared through the wall. A gust of cold wind blew towards the little dragon, sending him flying into the air! He held onto his book but he wasn’t sure where he was going to crash land.</p><p>“What the!? That’s not fair!”</p><p>The King’s advisor grabbed the small metal cage nearby. As soon as the dragon crashed into a pile of junk, she quickly grabbed him and threw him in there.</p><p>“AHHHHHH! LET ME OUT!!”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Before he could even get up and get out of the cage, the door closed shut and locked with a padlock. The little dragon clung onto the bars and yelled at the King’s advisor to release him. She ignored him, fixing her hair before picking up the cage and leaving the room.</p><p>“LEEEEEEEEEEOOOON!!!!! HELP! PLEASE HELP ME!”</p><p>The little dragon yelled out, but nobody came to his aid. Outside of Hammerlocke vault was a Corviknight, ready to take the King’s advisor back to Wyndon Castle.</p><p>…</p><p>Meanwhile back at the arena. The King was praising the knights for their valiant efforts in pushing back the gigantic creatures and protecting the villages around Hammerlocke. He spoke to them of their plans moving forward, and that they hope to find the root cause of what is making these creatures lose control of themselves. Once the announcement was over, Leon stayed back to speak with the King in private while the other knights were leaving the arena.</p><p>“Your Majesty, do you have a moment?”</p><p>“Of course, Leon. What is it that I could help you with?”</p><p>“I’m not sure where Oleana is… but if you have a bit of time, can you come with me to the vault?”</p><p>“Alright. We can head there now if you’d like.”</p><p>“Ah, that would be great! Thanks-”</p><p>“My King! I have an urgent message to report!”</p><p>A messenger rushed towards the King after getting clearance from the Royal Guards. Leon didn’t mean to eavesdrop their conversation, but it was quite clear that the King was needed back at Wyndon castle.</p><p>“I’m sorry Leon. Perhaps I can take you to the vault another time? I’ll send Oleana here as soon as she’s free.”</p><p>“Oh… N-no need! We can do this on a day when you’re less busy.”</p><p>“My apologies. I’ll see you again, Leon.”</p><p>The King departed with the messenger out of the arena. There was nothing else left for Leon to do, so he went to the park to wait for the dragon to return.</p><p>…</p><p>He sat down on one of the benches. There were a few kids outside having a creature battle. After their short battle and waiting another hour, it was already noon and Raihan was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>“I don’t think the books were that long…”</p><p>Leon mumbled under his breath. He looked around and then saw someone familiar although it wasn’t the little dragon he was waiting for. It was the knight commander and bard from Spikemuth. Leon called out his name and waved to him as soon as he saw him.</p><p>“Hey, Piers! Over here!”</p><p>The bard turned around, looking visibly annoyed. He sauntered over.</p><p>“Oi, Champ. Did you need somethin’ from me?”</p><p>“Nope, not really. I was quite bored, that’s all. What are you doing here.”</p><p>The bard let out a sigh knowing that the Champion was acting a bit too carefree than usual.</p><p>“I was thinkin’ I could pay a visit to the vault. I heard there might be some old books or travel diaries in there. Was hoping to look for some inspiration for some new songs, really.”</p><p>“Oh! I actually need to go to the vault too, but the King and his advisor are busy… maybe we can convince the knight on duty-”</p><p>“Is that so? I’ll come back another-”</p><p>“No, I insist!”</p><p>Leon grabbed him by his lanky arm and practically dragged him all the way into the entrance room. There was a young knight on duty making sure nobody passed to the upper level without permission. He had been slacking off, but as soon as he saw Leon and Piers enter, he quickly stood up to give them a short bow.</p><p>“Ch-Ch-Champion Leon, and Sir Piers!”</p><p>“Hi. We’re here to enter the treasury room. We have some important business to do there.”</p><p>“Ah… Is that so? Unfortunately I can only grant entry if the His Majesty, or His Majesty’s advisor is with him… Perhaps I can write a letter asking if they can grant me permission? Please state your reasons for entering.”</p><p>The Knight pulled out an ink bottle and some paper. He sat down to get ready to write their requests. Piers gave his reason first.</p><p>“I just want to check out a few books. Hoping to find some new ideas for a new song, that’s all. I got a concert to be held tomorrow and I wanted to compose somethin’ new for the fans.”</p><p>“!!!”</p><p>The knight’s eyes lit up upon hearing that Piers was trying to compose a new song.</p><p>“R-really!? I… Ahem… I mean, I will send out this letter with the utmost haste and hopefully the King’s advisor can fly here shortly.”</p><p>“Nah, that’s fine. I only have a bit of time right now. I made plans with my lil’ sis. I’ll come back another day-”</p><p>“Oh, umm… If it won’t take long, I suppose I can allow you to check the treasury room for a few minutes, if that’s enough. I wouldn’t want your fans to be disappointed from not hearing a new song from you!”</p><p>It turned out that the knight was a fan of Piers, although it seemed like he was trying very hard to hide that fact. He allowed Leon to accompany him as well. The knight led the way up to the second level with the treasury room’s key in his hand. He unlocked the doors and pulled them open, but what caught their eyes was the mess inside.</p><p>“Oh my goodness, what happened here!?”</p><p>They all ran inside. Nobody else was in there except for the Litwicks that were always there. The piles of books were messier than usual, and some of the furniture had been knocked over in a pile on the side. Looking up above, there was a damaged scroll, although Leon had never seen it before in prior visits. He helped the knight clean up the toppled furniture while Piers picked up the books on the ground.</p><p>“Hmmm?”</p><p>Leon picked up a golden familiar handkerchief, the one that the little dragon had been wearing around his neck. The little dragon however, was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>“Raihan? Raihan, are you here?”</p><p>“Who’s Raihan?”</p><p>Piers asked. Leon told him that it was one of his companion creatures he had brought with him, and he hasn’t seen him since the morning. After searching every nook and cranny of the room, and there was no dragon to be found. He even pulled out some of the loose stones on the walls and floors, but there was nothing hiding there. One of those secret compartments contained his stash of gold ingots, which he took with him. At some point while they were just about finished cleaning up, his Charizard came back to find him.</p><p>“I can handle everything here, Champion. If you need to be somewhere else, please don’t hesitate to leave.”</p><p>The knight had placed the books back on the shelves and even dusted them. The forbidden texts were also put back on the regular shelves. As much as he wanted to warn the knight of the scolding he would receive from Oleana, he could only think about searching for the dragon. He quickly said his goodbyes to both the knight and Piers, and he mounted the back of his Charizard outside of the treasury room.</p><p>“Charizard… I can’t find him anywhere… where could he have gone?”</p><p>He stuffed the golden handkerchief into his pouch. His Charizard flew up in the air to take him around the town to look for the little dragon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>raihan finally sent to horny jail :[</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. prisoner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the little dragon is missing :[</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leon spent all afternoon and night, searching for the little dragon within the perimeter of Hammerlocke vault. He had sent a letter to Sonia to let her know that Raihan went missing. She came to Hammerlocke to help look for him, but her Yamper could only pick up the matching scent from the golden handkerchief within the treasury room. With no dragon to be found, she brought up the possibility that he had been kidnapped, but there were no witnesses since all the knights were present for the King’s announcement. Nobody should have been at the vault that day. Leon had suspected that the King’s advisor could have gone, but she sent back to him a letter stating that she had been at Wyndon Castle the entire time. After searching until the brink of collapse, his Charizard dragged him to an inn to take a rest.</p><p>The next morning, he decided he would ask some of the villagers if they had seen the little dragon. On his way to the vault from the inn, he asked every villager he came across. All of the responses he received were that they have not seen any creature matching the characteristics he described. He decided to take a short break and sit at the park where he had agreed the day before to meet up with the dragon. There were other people in the park besides himself. A elder villager sat on the wooden bench next to his, watching over two children. It seemed like he had been telling them a story, but halfway through, the children felt bored and decided to run around the park. He let out a sigh and looked over to Leon. Leon took the chance to ask him a few questions and went over to sit next to him.</p><p>“No, young man. I don’t recall seeing a creature as you described, but perhaps he was led away by the Dragon Tamer of Hammerlocke.”</p><p>“The Dragon Tamer? Who’s that?”</p><p>Leon curiously inquired. Instead of giving him a short answer, the villager began telling him a story.</p><p>~</p><p>There once was a boy known as the “Dragon Tamer”.</p><p>He lived in the peaceful town of Hammerlocke. Although born of nobility, he preferred to spend his time with the dragon creatures that flew around the castles than study in preparation to become a squire. He was fond of dragons, and dragons were fond of him. At the age of five, his first partner-creature, which was a Duraludon, would heed to any of his commands. Not many could tame a dragon creature like a Duraludon. The boy clearly had a talent for understanding the dragons, and he had quickly befriended some more. There was a Trapinch that evolved into a Vibrava, and a Goomy that evolved into a Sliggoo in just a few month’s time under his care.</p><p>He was of course like many other youths, eager to become a squire. Children his age only dreamt of becoming a knight, and later the Champion of the region. Already possessing talent in guiding his creatures in combat as well as being quite skilled in swordplay, he was already brimming with confidence in each of the duels with his peers. He still had five more years to hone his skills before going to Motostoke to begin his adventure.</p><p>However, one day the boy began acting strangely. “I’m going to become a dragon!” He told his friends and loved ones around him. Nobody believed that could happen, of course. Then he went missing a few days after, leaving behind all of his beloved creature companions. Until this day, nobody knows what has happened to him.</p><p>~</p><p>“The Dragon Tamer was a friend to all dragons. The word on the street is that if you lose your dragon creature, that is because he had gone to look for the Dragon Tamer…”</p><p>“...”</p><p>Leon was feeling a bit skeptical of his story, mainly because nobody else he had spoken to on the way to the park had mentioned anything about a Dragon Tamer.</p><p>“Of course, there were rumors that he was kidnapped. Many people back then had been abducted to become test subjects for many creature research groups. These unethical activities only stopped once the previous king was dethroned and King Rose took over. His Majesty issued a region-wide ban on creature experiments and since then, the crime rate has significantly gone down. This is a true story however, and all these events had taken place just twenty years ago.”</p><p>“... So you think a ghost lured away my creature?”</p><p>“Hmmm… not just any ghost, but the ghost of the Dragon Tamer. This legend is quite popular in Hammerlocke, and there are many variations of it. This is just one of them, but I suppose none of the other villagers are in the mood to talk about them with the gigantic creature attacks in neighbouring towns… There are villagers that believe that these attacks are also the work of the ghost of the Dragon Tamer. The creatures that attacked had been rampaging dragon creatures.”</p><p>“Some were Perrserkers though. Why would the Dragon Tamer… if he is a vengeful ghost, want to attack his hometown?”</p><p>“If the rumors I had mentioned were true, then that would give him a motive. Many of these criminal researchers had fled Hammerlocke into neighboring villages… Probably. We can only thank valiant knights like yourself that continue to help protect our towns and villages.”</p><p>Although the story piqued his interest, it didn’t give him any more leads to finding Raihan. Soon the children returned, and the villager got up to leave with them. Leon waved goodbye. He stayed seated on the bench thinking where the little dragon could have gone.</p><p>
  <i>What if he was really led away by a ghost?</i>
</p><p>If that wasn’t the reason, he couldn’t imagine why the little dragon would just disappear. He then remembered him feeling guilty and wanting to repay him. Did he disappear because he didn’t want to be a ‘burden’ anymore? He didn’t want to think that was the case but he was starting to regret coming up with the idea for him to go to the vault.</p><p>He leaned back on the bench and looked around. There was still no dragon anywhere, but then something caught his eye. The lamppost nearby had a worn-down missing-person poster. What he needed was a poster with a portrait of the little dragon! He got up to inspect the poster closely. Most of the lettering was barely readable, but he figured it contained information of when the person went missing, where they were last seen, and what clothes they were wearing. He needed to keep thinking positively if he wanted to see the little dragon again. Making a mental note of what details he will need to write down later, he made his way to the guildhall to request for a painter.</p><p>…</p><p>The King’s advisor brought the caged little dragon back to her personal study in Wyndon Castle. Clearing away some of the messily stacked papers on one side of her large oak desk, she placed the cage down. She then sat down, and immediately resumed her duties as a Royal Advisor, and began opening letters and reviewing them that were addressed to the Kingdom.</p><p>From the beginning of the flight to Wyndon, until the cage had been placed down on her desk, the little dragon had been screaming his throat dry.</p><p>“LET ME OUT! YOU WITCH!”</p><p>The little dragon tried gnawing at the metals bars, but it didn’t do much except cover them with his slobber. He then sat down in frustration, glaring at the King’s Advisor who paid him no mind.</p><p>“Once Leon finds out how you’re treating me, he’s gonna beat you up! You better let me go!”</p><p>“... He would do no such thing.”</p><p>“Uuuuuuurgggghhh!”</p><p>The King’s Advisor didn’t care for the little dragon’s empty threats. The little dragon looked around to see if there was anything that could help him escape. Inside the cage along with him was his mini-bag with his miracle seed contained inside, and the forbidden book he was trying to read back at the vault. He was in no mood to read, but soon his stomach began growling.</p><p>“I can’t believe you’re just going to starve me! Is this how the Kingdom treats their guests!?”</p><p>“You are not a guest, but a prisoner at the moment.”</p><p>The King’s Advisor let out a sigh and continued to ignore the dragon, up until his stomach growling became louder than his never ending complaints. She got up to walk over to a nearby cupboard to grab a small handful of oran berries and bring back to her desk. She dropped them into the cage from the top in case the little dragon tried to attack her.</p><p>“... I don’t like this kind, I want some pecha berries!”</p><p>“If you’re not going to eat them, then I suppose you’re not as hungry as you say you are.”</p><p>“...”</p><p>The little dragon continued to let his stomach growl but soon the King’s Advisor stopped being distracted by it. This meant war, and the little dragon wasn’t about to lose! He was going to find a way to terrorize the King’s Advisor if she continued to keep him as a prisoner. After eating a berry, the little dragon looked around. There were some papers stacked next to one of the sides of his cage. He puffed up his chest and blew out air at the papers, pushing each sheet off the top of the stack and fluttering down onto the floor.</p><p>“Tch, you little nuisance… but those were going into the furnace anyway.”</p><p>The King’s Advisor didn’t get up to clean up the mess the little dragon made. The little dragon then started to randomly yell out every few minutes, when the King’s Advisor was least suspecting it. She had jolted up on her chair the first time, but the other times it stopped phasing her.</p><p>“Working as the King’s Advisor, I am used to common disturbances. You can stop wasting your energy.”</p><p>“Grrr…”</p><p>A short while after, there was a knock on her door. One of the Castle’s guards entered the room to ask the Royal Advisor what his next task would be. Even if the King’s Advisor was used to his annoyance, he was sure the guard wouldn’t be. He let out another random scream in the middle of their conversation.</p><p>“AAAAH!”</p><p>“AIEEEEE! What was that!?”</p><p>The guard looked for where the source came from. He then saw the cage the little dragon was in. The little dragon then gave him the best Sobble impression he could come up with, and even cried on the spot.</p><p>“Oh… Lady Oleana, you shouldn’t keep your creature caged up like that! Look how sad the little thing is.”</p><p>“Please pay him no mind. He is a highly dangerous creature which is why this arrangement is necessary.”</p><p>“Is that so…”</p><p>With nothing else to ask, the guard left the room. The King’s Advisor grinned at the dragon’s loss.</p><p>“You’re quite the actor, aren’t you? You <i>almost</i> had him fooled.”</p><p>“...”</p><p>The little dragon was now on the brink of giving up. The King’s advisor was too tough of an opponent to crack. He wasn’t sure what the Kingdom had planned for him, but there wasn’t much he could do but wait for an opportunity when the cage gets unlocked. The only thing he could do now was pass the time read by the book he had been clinging onto during his entire trip to Wyndon Castle.</p><p>…</p><p>Once the painter Leon hired arrived at the guildhall in Hammerlocke, the two of them went into one of the spare meeting rooms of the building. They sat down at a table across from one another.</p><p>“Greetings, Champion! I am so honored to have my services requested by you! Please let me know what you would like me to draw.”</p><p>“Oh uhhh, thank you for accepting my request! I actually need to make a missing creature poster. One of my creatures had gone missing as of yesterday…”</p><p>“That is quite the misfortune. Do not fret, I will use the best of my abilities to accurately depict its countenance. Please begin describing the creature. I’ll be making some notes that will go in the poster’s description.”</p><p>Leon began describing the little dragon’s appearance. The painter started drawing some sketches on a separate sheet of paper.</p><p>“... he has cyan coloured eyes. He is quite small, and he wears a tiny orange headband.”</p><p>“My apologies, Champion. What is the name of this type of creature?”</p><p>“Uhhh, well… he’s actually one of a kind! I have never seen any other creature that looks just like him.”</p><p>“I see… I have drawn most, if not all of the creatures native to Galar. It may be easier for me if you describe him compared to other creatures I’m more familiar with.”</p><p>Leon tried giving more details to the painter again. He didn’t realize how difficult it was going to be.</p><p>“... so your creature looks like a miniature shiny Charizard?”</p><p>“Not quite, but they are similar in colour. His face isn’t as long as a Charizard’s. The size of his body is similar to a Skwovet’s.”</p><p>The painter drew a few more sketches, but each looking further apart from what the little dragon actually looked like. It wasn’t exactly working out as he had intended. The closest sketch that looked like the little dragon turned out to be the sketch that looked similar to a shiny Charizard. The only issue was that the sketch looked exactly like the dragon back when he was almost double his height. Since their session to use the meeting room was up, he decided to choose that sketch in particular for his poster.</p><p>“... We’ll go with this one. I’ll need a few copies of the same poster to place in various parts of Hammerlocke.”</p><p>After thanking the painter for his time and paying for his service, he decided to head out of the guildhall and look around for the little dragon again. He would have his posters the day after to put around town, but he hoped to reunited with his lover before then.</p><p>…</p><p>A few pages into the book, the little dragon completely understood why the King’s Advisor had written the words “Burn Immediately” on the cover to the book. With each sentence, he was becoming giddier and trying to hold in his laughter. He looked over to the King’s Advisor, who had also been sneaking glances at him from time to time wondering if he was plotting something again. The little dragon most definitely was, and he flipped back to the first page of the book.</p><p>“Eh-heh-hem!”</p><p>Since he’s unable to get Leon to read out loud for his own entertainment, he had no choice but to do it on his own just this time. The little dragon cleared his throat, and began to read out loud the words from the forbidden book...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. the deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>dragon reads book</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wyndon, the town of prosperity was built when King Rose ascended the throne. At the heart of the town is the castle designed by none other than the King himself. On the surface he presents himself as a philanthropist, but who is this man exactly?”</p><p>The little dragon glanced over at the King’s Advisor. As soon as their eyes met, she turned away to continue doing her own work. He knew she was listening, but she probably forgot what sorts of things were written in this book.</p><p>“Prior to ascending the throne, King Rose had been the previous King’s Royal Advisor. The previous King had promoted the experimentation and torture towards creatures that inhabited Galar. His Royal Advisor soon turned against him and exposed his misdeeds to the public in order to take control over the region. The inhabitants of Galar were in favour of his views, and welcomed the new King to reign over. Throughout the early years acting as the King, he had begun arresting members of illegal research groups that experimented on humans. A large portion of these criminals were arrested, while the others had fled the region. The rate of human and creature abductions had drastically decreased, and Galar became a stable and safe region once more, welcoming many foreigners to immigrate to help the region grow. After hiring foreign workers, he was able to build Wyndon Castle and move out of Hammerlocke Castle, turning it into an arena. The largest gladiator arena was built in Wyndon, where all duels to claim the Champion title would be held at...”</p><p>The book started off with a brief lesson on recent history. The little dragon never learnt much about King Rose but so far his impression of him was that he was respectable. It was written by an unknown author, but so far he could see that the King’s advisor had a slight smile on her face as she listened to the King’s grand accomplishments. The little dragon was beginning to think that maybe the King’s advisor wasn’t the one who wrote the words “Burn Immediately” onto the cover. He had assumed she did it since Leon had told him she was the one who reviewed all the forbidden texts at the vault.</p><p>“In order to protect his position, he hired a young woman named Oleana. She is beautiful as she is intelligent, but with the heart of a young maiden, she had quickly fallen for the King’s charms…”</p><p>Oleana turned towards the dragon with a curious expression, as if she thought he wasn’t reading the words correctly. The little dragon quickly continued to read the best parts of the book.</p><p>“King Rose must have been no stranger to sexual advances from the maids and servants working at Wyndon Castle. Although he turned out to be one of Galar’s greatest King’s that genuinely had the villagers’ best interest in mind, he was once a betrayer in order to ascend to his position. Not wanting to commit the same mistake the previous King made, he chose to hire a young woman for the job of his advisor. A young woman would never betray the man he loves.”</p><p>“What book is that?”</p><p>The King’s Advisor glared at the little dragon, interrupting him mid sentence. The little dragon shushed her, telling her it is rude to interrupt and that the best part is just about to come up.</p><p>“His new advisor was quite the hard worker. During the day she would finish up all tasks assigned by the King in a timely manner and then work overtime deep into the night in the King’s quarters. There was no doubt she was in the King’s quarters to spread her legs for his amusement. However, many servants had overheard strange conversations when passing by the King’s quarters. It seems as though the King was quite the masochist, and loved being scolded in the middle of the night by his-”</p><p>The King’s advisor immediately stood up from her seat and stood in front of the cage holding her hand out angrily. The little dragon couldn’t tell if her face was red from anger or embarrassment.</p><p>“GIVE ME THAT BOOK! WHATEVER IS WRITTEN IN THERE IS NOT TRUE AT ALL!”</p><p>The little dragon tried to hold in his giggles.</p><p>“Huh? What part isn’t true? The King being great and all?”</p><p>“NO! THE PARTS ABOUT ME AND THE KING!”</p><p>She picked up the cage and started shaking it, hoping that the book would fall out between two of the bars, but the little dragon clung onto it tightly. The cage itself was quite heavy for the King’s advisor to continuously hold up. She placed it back down and tried to pull the book out by sticking her fingers inside the cage. The little dragon immediately retreated to the middle of the cage where her fingers couldn’t reach and continued reading.</p><p>“A testimony from one of the servants working at the castle stated that upon knocking on their door to ask if anything was wrong, he could hear noises of shuffling around for minutes before the door opened. The King would not be in sight and the King’s Advisor was already fully clothed, looking as prim and proper as she had been during the daytime. She was a master at concealing her wet pussy dripping with the King’s seed.”</p><p>The little dragon couldn’t contain his giggles after reading out loud the last bit. The King’s Advisor was practically growling in rage while trying to figure out how to confiscate the book. Her Froslass was present in the room, but using Icy Wind would blow away all her neatly organized papers on her desk that were not going into the furnace. There was another creature in the room that may be able to help her.</p><p>“You are going to give me that book willingly! Tsareena, come here and use Attract!”</p><p>The grass-type creature that had been hanging around another corner of the room walked over to stand near the cage. The creature fluttered her eyelashes in hopes to make the little dragon infatuated by her beauty. It appeared to have no effect, and the dragon refused to hand over the book.</p><p>“Sorry, I’m gay.”</p><p>Unfortunately, all of King’s advisor’s creatures were female and weren’t Leon. Her last resort was opening the cage herself and to grab the book out of the little dragon’s grasp. She was about to take out the key to unlock the padlock when the King himself entered her study.</p><p>“I am back now, Oleana. Were you able to speak with the dragon?”</p><p>The King looked towards them, but was surprised to see the little dragon contained in the cage. He frowned and asked his advisor why he wasn’t being treated as a guest, his voice with a hint of disappointment.</p><p>“Y-Your Majesty! I apologize, but I had originally locked him up for damaging your property at the vault.”</p><p>“I am sure it must have been an accident, or a misunderstanding. Please release him so we can have a proper chat.”</p><p>The King sat down on a couch near the large desk. The little dragon now definitely thought the King was more reasonable than his advisor, just as he was described in the book. The rest of the book did not describe any sexual allegations made against him, but just various instances of maids trying their best to seduce him since he stayed unmarried without children throughout his reign. He turned around to grin at the King’s advisor, as if he had been victorious in their little scuffle. The King’s advisor begrudgingly opened the cage door, and the little dragon crawled out of it, leaving the book in there but carrying his bag out. As much as he wanted to run away, it would be unwise for him to do so since he was unfamiliar with the town of Wyndon and how to get back to Hammerlocke to find Leon. The King was not being hostile so he decided he was at least willing to hear him out on what he wanted to chat about. He climbed onto the couch across from the King while the King’s advisor made tea for them.</p><p>“Hmmm… Raihan. I believe that is your name. Please let me know if you would like something to eat or drink.”</p><p>“I wanted some pecha berries, but it seems like you don’t have any of those.”</p><p>“Is that so? I would think we do. Let me ask a maid-”</p><p>“Th-That’s not necessary, Your Majesty.”</p><p>The King’s advisor brought over a tray with a freshly brewed pot of tea, a few tea cups, and a small side bowl filled with pecha berries. He had only eaten one of the oran berries previously, so he had plenty of room in his stomach for his favourite snack. The King was quite content to watch the little dragon munch down all of the berries within minutes. After trying some of the tea and letting out a belch, he leaned back on the couch with a satisfied grin on his face. The King’s Advisor shook her head to the little dragon’s bad manners displayed before the King, but the King didn’t mind and started asking him a few questions.</p><p>“So, Raihan… Do you remember anything from your past?”</p><p>The little dragon sat up straighter and looked at the King. He wasn’t exactly sure how far back, but his most vivid memories of the past was travelling with Leon when he was training to become a knight.</p><p>“Of course I do! I still remember back when I lived in the Slumbering Weald, and when I travelled around the region with Leon.”</p><p>“Is that so? How about back when you were human?”</p><p>“...”</p><p>The little dragon sat there in silence. It was not something that never crossed his mind. He always had these strange memories he never understood because they were in the perspective of a human boy. They began to resurface when he started living with Leon back in Postwick. Instead of believing that they were part of his current life, he had always thought those were memories from his past life. The reason why he wasn’t so sure if he had been a human all along was because he couldn’t remember just how he became a dragon.</p><p>“Since you’ve visited Hammerlocke, have you heard of the legend of the Dragon Tamer from the locals?”</p><p>“... I have not.”</p><p>“Then perhaps the version I know of may jog your memory…”</p><p>~</p><p>There once was a boy known as the “Dragon Tamer”.</p><p>He lived in the peaceful town of Hammerlocke. Although born of nobility, he preferred to spend his time with the dragon creatures that flew around the castles than study in preparation to become a squire. At the age of five, the boy had tamed a Duraludon, a powerful dragon-creature native to the Galar region. Walking around town with such a creature quite difficult to tame, the previous King of Galar had taken notice of him. The King was in control of various corrupt research groups, and he needed a subject for his experiment.</p><p>Unfortunately, the boy became his target. His talents made him the best contender for the Dragon Knight experiment. The King wanted to create a human weapon to serve his Kingdom, but so far none of his test subjects had survived after drinking the Dragon Potion. Convinced that boy would give a higher chance of success, he began plotting ways to abduct him.</p><p>Because the boy always had his Duraludon accompany him, it turned out to be difficult to capture him with brute force. His Duraludon successfully protected him for every kidnapping attempt ordered by the King. Duraludon had been becoming stronger after every battle, so he had to think of another approach. It turned out to be quite simple. He simply visited the boy once, and asked him in private if he wanted to become a dragon.</p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Raihan was starting to remember different bits and pieces of his past. The glistening white creature he recalled back when he watched Leon fight the Noiverns with Charizard had been his Duraludon.</p><p>“D-Duraludon… how could I have forgotten…?”</p><p>He remembered walking home one day and being stopped by a strange group of people. They had asked him to come with them, but he had refused. The men commanded their creatures to attack him, but he commanded his Duraludon to protect him. While it was the end of the King’s story, only he knew how it truly ended.</p><p>~~</p><p>“Duraludon! Use Breaking Swipe!”</p><p>His Duraludon swung his tail to hit the creatures lunging in to attack. With just one hit, the creatures were knocked a short distance away and fainted. It had been the fifth kidnapping attempt of the week, and he immediately told his parents as soon as he reached home. His parents once against informed the Kingdom of the suspicious individuals targeting their son. Soon there were more knights patrolling the town, and he had not been ambushed since.</p><p>After a few days, the King had requested to meet him in person. The King wanted to meet the Dragon Tamer of Hammerlocke, and witness just how strong his Duraludon was in battle. He would have been able to defeat the King in a duel just between their creatures, however the King canceled the match before the outcome to discuss some other matters with him.</p><p>“Raihan… you are quite strong for a boy your age! You would make a fine knight, if that’s what you plan to become once you’re older.”</p><p>“I’m not just going to become a knight, I’m going to become the Champion!”</p><p>“Hahaha! Is that so? I truly believe you do have the potential. The Kingdom however, is looking for a special type of knight. We have been training strong individuals to become a ‘Dragon Knight’, a knight with the intelligence of a human, and the strength of a ferocious dragon.”</p><p>He had never heard of such a knight before, but mentioning dragons made him excited.</p><p>“I want to become a Dragon Knight! That sounds so cool!”</p><p>It was then when he fell into the King’s trap. He was able to exploit him with his love for dragons. The King told him that if he was interested in becoming a Dragon Knight right away, they can meet up again in Hammerlocke castle the following week. He also requested the boy to promise him that he will not speak with others about the information he gave him, or else he will retract the offer.</p><p>While he didn’t tell his parents, he told his closest friends the deal the King gave him. They were reluctant to believe him as they have never heard of a Dragon Knight before. Soon the day came to meet the King again, and he was brought to the basement of the castle. He was led to a room with a few adults that were inspecting caged creatures, or creating potions by the tables. The atmosphere was quite ominous, but with the naivety of a five-year-old, he truly thought he could trust the King, and he drank the potion that was handed to him.</p><p>The potion’s effects immediately kicked in. His body started shrinking down into the size of a tiny dragon. He was then scared, and immediately wanted to go home as he watched the King and his researchers panic at the result of their experiment. There was an open window a distance away, and he made his retreat before they could catch him. Jumping out of the window, he fell into the castle’s moat and fainted.</p><p>By chance, his unconscious body drifted into the river connecting to the moat. The river’s currents eventually carried him to the southern parts of the region. The next time he woke up, he had been washed ashore in the Slumbering Weald. That was the first day he started living as a wild creature, and Dragon Tamer of Hammerlocke was no more.</p><p>~~</p><p>The little dragon finally remembered everything. He was speechless, and almost numb from putting the pieces of his jumbled up memories back in order. The King spoke again, breaking the silence between them.</p><p>“I understand that you may not trust me, but I would like to correct the mistakes made by the previous King I served. The Kingdom is in the process of creating a dispelling potion to help humans and creatures like yourself that had once been subjected to terrible experiments, revert back to their normal state.”</p><p>“...You mean you can turn me back into a human?”</p><p>“I can turn you back into a human as early as today. We are only missing one miracle seed to complete the dispelling potion, but we are currently in negotiations with a seller.”</p><p>The little dragon had the one item needed to complete the potion. He thought of Leon, and how he had been helping him try and gather ingredients since they left Postwick together. Although they found the miracle seed, it would still take weeks for them to find all the other ingredients to make the potion themselves. If he took the King’s offer, he wouldn’t need to bother Leon anymore, and Leon could focus on his duties as a Champion. He could even start competing against him to claim his Champion title! Even if he declined the King’s offer, they would still be competing for ingredients now that he knew they were trying to create the same potion to help others.</p><p>“I… I want to turn back into a human. As early as today.”</p><p>The King smiled at him, however their negotiation had only begun. The King’s advisor went over to her desk to bring some papers and writing utensils back to write up a contract.</p><p>“I am happy to hear that, Raihan. However, I can not give you this potion for free. There are a few conditions I will need you to agree to. Let’s make sure we’re all on the same page before you accept or not. Oleana, please write them all down.”</p><p>“Yes, Your Majesty.”</p><p>The King’s advisor dipped her quill into the ink bottle and began writing the opening lines of the contract. The little dragon was starting to feel uneasy as he waited for the King to continue.</p><p>“As you may have already known, we have been collecting the potion’s ingredients through requests posted on the guildhall boards. I would like to hire you to work as a knight in your human form. The potion will be your compensation for various tasks we assign you. As a knight, you can be paid in gold pieces or ingots depending on any other additional tasks you would like to take on yourself. You will be properly trained in combat before you begin any sort of knightly duties.”</p><p>The little dragon thought that this was actually a pretty good deal. He had been thinking of becoming a knight once he was human anyway so he could help out Leon more.</p><p>“Once you accept this offer, you are not allowed to terminate your duties as a knight until we create the number of required potions to cure all of the other previous test subjects in our protection. By providing you with the potion, we are providing you with top secret information that could harm the Kingdom if spread to the public. We ask that you do not speak to anyone about this topic. There will be grave consequences if the Kingdom is put in danger.”</p><p><i>Hmmm… that’s fine with me. I get to help others, and become human! Leon is going to fall in love with me again once I become a hero~</i> The little dragon was quite content with the current conditions.</p><p>“Your Majesty, I can agree to all of these conditions so far! Is there anything else?”</p><p>The King took a brief pause to think. There was one more thing he needed to explain to the dragon.</p><p>“I have no other conditions, but I would like to provide you more details about the potion you will be taking. The type of dispelling potion made by the Kingdom is to be administered in small doses. The first dose you take will turn you back into a human for a short period of time, possibly for only a few hours. The subsequent doses will increase the duration, up until you revert back into your human form permanently. There is however, a different potion you need to take along with the dispelling one to stabilize the effects of the Dragon potion you first took when you were young.”</p><p>The High Sorceress had never mentioned that he would need to take a second potion. He was a bit sceptical since he was unaware of what effects needed to be stabilized. Since the King knew about the Dragon potion, and he had put an end to all the unethical human and creature experiments across Galar, he thought he could put his trust in him.</p><p>“I accept all of the conditions.”</p><p>The High Sorceress passed him the papers to review and sign. He asked for the quill and carefully drew out his signature on the paper. The King’s advisor had written down everything word for word that the King explained. Nothing extra had been sneakily added in, so he passed the papers back to the King to review.</p><p>“I thank you for your cooperation, Raihan. We will now contact the miracle seed seller to see if we can purchase it immediately.”</p><p>“That won’t be necessary.”</p><p>The little dragon took out the miracle seed inside his bag and placed it on the table. The King looked surprised for a brief moment. He picked up the miracle seed and carefully inspected it to confirm if it was real.</p><p>“Then I suppose we can get started right away. With this, the first dose of the potion can be made by tonight. Raihan, I will provide you with a room here in the castle while you work as a knight. I recommend you that you take a rest until we deliver your potion to your room. We would like for you to stay up for the entire night to monitor any abnormal effects.”</p><p>The three of them got up to leave the study. The little dragon was given a brief tour to their destination. It was one of the rooms provided to knight commanders if they needed to stay at the castle. The room was next to the servant’s quarters so he could ask for help if needed.</p><p>“This is where you will stay until we come back.”</p><p>The little dragon looked around the room. It was about three times larger than Leon’s room back in Postwick. There was a bowl of fresh berries on the table. The King’s advisor poured a cup of water and placed it next to the bowl for the dragon. The little dragon immediately climbed on the bed and started jumping on it. It was fluffier than the one Leon had, and he wondered what it would be like pinning Leon down on such a luxurious bed. The King chuckled at the little dragon’s carefree attitude while his advisor looked unamused. He waved goodbye to them as they exited, and soon he was all alone to daydream and take a nap.</p><p>The King and his advisor walked together through the corridors to reach the courtyard where the Corviknights were. Oleana began to address her concerns over the contract, particularly the last bit where the King mentioned the second potion.</p><p>“Your Majesty… are you sure about this? We still haven’t confirmed the negative effects of that potion yet.”</p><p>“... I am sure that Raihan’s body can handle it. He already survived the first phase of the Dragon potion, which would have been more lethal.”</p><p>“But Your Majesty, if it fails-”</p><p>“It will not. The Dragon Knight experiment <i>must</i> continue!”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“... We will need the Dragon Knight’s power if we want to catch Eternatus.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>at this point i feel like im only halfway or still less through writing the entire story i had in mind? idk yet 😅</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. first night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>raihan drinks the potions</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The little dragon was wide awake. With many hours to kill, he decided to do some exercise, and run a few laps around the large room.</p>
<p>“I gotta stay in shape if I want to claim the Champion title!”</p>
<p>After a set of push-ups and sit-ups, he climbed back onto the table to eat a berry and drink some water. Less than half an hour had passed, but there wasn’t much else he could do in the room. He jumped back onto the bed and laid on a pillow. The bed was about two times larger than the one Leon had, and he was starting to feel lonely with no one to share it with.</p>
<p>“... I miss you… Leon…”</p>
<p>The little dragon sighed and slumped his head down on the pillow. He closed his eyes and tried to picture the last time he turned human back at Sonia’s house. How soft it felt when his fingertips glided through Leon’s hair, and feeling his warmth in a tight embrace. Eventually, the little dragon drifted off to sleep while he recalled his fondest memories.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Only the King’s advisor returned to the castle in the evening. The little dragon woke up as soon as he heard knocking on the door followed by the King’s advisor entering the room to put two small potion vials and a set of clothes onto the table. She then turned to the little dragon that was sitting upright on the pillow he had been napping on.</p>
<p>“The lighter coloured potion is the one that will turn you back to human. After you change back to your normal appearance, take the remaining one. Let me know once you’ve finished taking them. I’ll be waiting outside the door.”</p>
<p>“Okay…”</p>
<p>The King’s advisor left the room to give him some privacy. The corks of the vials were already removed, and all he needed to do was to drink them. Following her instructions, he chugged the first one down. He could feel the uncomfortableness in his stomach immediately, and he jumped off the table and landed on the ground. His body began to change, and it felt quite different compared to the one Sonia made. Writhing around on the floor, he endured until the pain started to fade away, and his transformation was complete. He tried moving his legs and using his hands to grab onto the wooden bedframe to hoist himself up on his feet. There was a large mirror by the wall, and he slowly made his way towards it. It was the first time seeing his own reflection as a human adult.</p>
<p>“Wow… so this is how I look…”</p>
<p>His body was thinner and not as muscular compared to Leon’s, but he was quite surprised that his human form didn’t deteriorate after he turned into a small dragon. Still, he was wobbling while trying to walk so he held onto the bed frame to make it back to the table. He picked up the clothes and put them on, starting with the undergarments. The shirt the King’s advisor gave him was too small, and while he could wear the pants, they were not long enough to cover his legs down to the heels. Before going back to the mirror, he drank the second potion. He started stretching his arms a bit and then posing in front of the mirror.</p>
<p>“So this is what Leon sees~”</p>
<p>He smiled at the mirror, and tried making a heart symbol with both his hands. Every time Leon won a battle, or he was out to greet his fans, he would show off his signature Charizard pose. Very soon he would not be living as a dragon anymore, he was going to try to achieve his childhood dream of claiming the Champion title. What he needed was a flashy pose to strike when he won a duel, something others can remember him by. While he was busy posing in front of the mirror, the King’s advisor entered without warning, startling him.</p>
<p>“Ahhh! Wha-What are you doing!?”</p>
<p>“You ignored me when I knocked. What are <i>you</i> doing? Have you drank all the vials yet?”</p>
<p>“Oh… Yes, I have.”</p>
<p>He walked back to the table to hand her back the empty vials. The King’s advisor took a good look at him before walking back to the door without a hint of expression on her face. He was topless and quite embarrassed, but the tunic she had provided him was too small for him to wear without stretching or tearing the cloth.</p>
<p>“I’ll have a servant find a set of larger clothes for you to wear. I don’t see anything out of the ordinary, but do let me if anything unusual happens. I hope you remember how to get to my study, or you can ask a servant to guide you there.”</p>
<p>She closed the door behind her. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door again. A servant had come to deliver a set of larger clothes along with a pair of shoes. After taking the bundle off his hands, he asked for a meal since he was feeling quite hungry. He put on the clothes while waiting for some food to be delivered. They were a better fit, and while the clothes were plain, at least he was now presentable. In just a few minutes, the servant was back with food and he went to open the door for him. The food was delivered right to his table, and the cutlery was neatly arranged on both sides of the plate before the servant left. He sat down on the chair, staring at the grilled slowpoke tail. Picking up a knife, he cut himself a small slice. It was the most delicious thing he’s ever eaten after having a diet that consisted of mostly berries for over twenty years. After savouring every bite, he waited for the servant to come to return the plates and cutlery back.</p>
<p>He locked the door after the servant left his room. The King and his advisor told him to stay awake for the duration of the dispelling potion. Since he just ate, he didn’t want to exercise so he took off his shoes and laid down on the bed.</p>
<p>“Jeez…, Leon can live like this every day but he chooses to still go home and eat.”</p>
<p>Thinking back on the previous meals they ate together, Leon had never cared much about the taste of his food. Instead, he would eat fast just so he can do other things right after. If he had any comments, it would have been just that it wasn’t filling enough. As he was still resting on the bed, his face started to feel heated and so did his lower body.</p>
<p>“... Hnnn… Leon…”</p>
<p>He undid the drawstring of his pants and slid them down lower to his thigh. His penis was becoming harder, unsure if it had to do with the potion’s side effects, or just thinking about his lover. Precum started leaking from the tip of his cock, and he moved his hand down to touch it. Remembering the times Leon had stroked him off in the past, he wrapped his fingers around his penis.</p>
<p>“Aaaaahhh…”</p>
<p>He moaned as he stroked his own penis, moving his hand quicker as he reached closer to orgasm. He lifted his tunic and bit on the fabric with his mouth, not wanting it to slip back down and dirty it.</p>
<p>“...Nnn...Mmmmggghhh…!!”</p>
<p>Semen shot out from the tip of his cock, covering the palm of his hand while some it landed on his stomach. He reached over to the bed stand to grab the smaller shirt the King’s advisor had given him earlier to wipe up the mess he made. Once his body cooled down and he became more clear headed, he then realized that someone, a servant or a maid, was going to have to wash the shirt he dirtied if he just left it there. He got up from the bed to look around the room. The water jug didn’t have enough water in it for him to wash the shirt himself. There was however, a door leading to another room and he opened it to check if he could find anything in there. To his surprise, it was a latrine, but the fanciest latrine he had ever seen. There was a separate section with a tub to bath in, and another small well to draw water from. He took one of the small buckets lying around, and threw the dirty tunic in to wash with water. Taking off the rest of his clothes, he decided he should wipe himself down as well. He soaked a clean rag into a pail of clean water, and lathered it with soap. It had been a while since he had cleaned himself properly on his own. As a tiny dragon, Leon would either help him out, or he would just be lazy and take only a minute or two to rinse himself in a bucket. After rinsing the soap off, he dried his hair and wiped himself down with a larger clean rag. All of the water he used went down a few tiny open holes on the ground. Wyndon Castle had its own proper drainage system, and he was quite impressed. He hung up the tunic to dry and poured the water that he used to wash it down the drain. Putting his clothes back on, he went back into the bedroom to rest on the bed again. He didn’t feel like doing a bit of exercise, but he let out a yawn as he covered himself up with blankets. Starting to feel sleepy all of a sudden, he had forgotten that the King’s advisor wanted him to stay awake, and he fell asleep shortly.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>The next morning, he woke up. The sun was shining through his window. He rubbed his eyes, but felt something off. Looking back down at his hand, it had scaly patches. He didn’t turn back into a tiny dragon, but something was not right. Jumping out of the bed quickly, he ran to look into the mirror.</p>
<p>“Ah!”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>His face was the same. It had patches of scales that were inconsistent along the surface. He had looked completely normal last night but now he could even say he looked hideous. There was no way he could show his face without someone freaking out. If it couldn’t get any worse, there was a knock on his door. A servant was outside asking him if he wanted breakfast. He yelled out to them without opening the door.</p>
<p>“Please tell the King’s advisor to come here! Th-There’s something wrong with me!”</p>
<p>“The King’s advisor..!? Yes, sir, I’ll see if I can ask for her right away!”</p>
<p>Since the King’s advisor was taking a while, he had moved a chair to sit in front of the mirror. He inspected his scales, but they were not disappearing. There wasn’t any pain, but it was hurting his self esteem just staring at the ugly blue patches in contrast with his human skin. When the King’s advisor returned, she returned with the King alongside her.</p>
<p>“Is there something wrong, Raihan?”</p>
<p>King Rose entered his room, but he could immediately see the discoloured skin in the mirror’s reflection. The King’s shocked expression was enough for him to confirm that he really would scare others if he showed his face to them.</p>
<p>“Is this supposed to happen!? I was fine taking it yesterday but now-”</p>
<p>“Please don’t worry yourself, Raihan. This outcome was expected because you are taking smaller doses of the dispelling potion. The scales will go away, but it will take some time, usually in a month or so.”</p>
<p>“A month!? I can’t wait a month! I look hideous! How can I show my face to outside!?”</p>
<p>He angrily yelled at the King while the King’s advisor was staring daggers at him.</p>
<p>“Do not raise your voice at the King!”</p>
<p>“It is fine, Oleana. I understand how he feels. Raihan, you must trust us when we say these effects are temporary. We can give you a bit of the dispelling potion to see if your skin clears, but it won’t completely cure it at this stage. When did these patches break out?”</p>
<p>Upon being asked that question, he started to think if that was why the King wanted him to stay awake in the night. That maybe it was something that could have been fixed with another dispelling potion if he realized his skin morphing earlier.</p>
<p>“... I… I’m not sure… I fell asleep and was like this when I woke up.”</p>
<p>“... Then I believe that a small dose of dispelling potion would not change much. It is preferable that we stick to the schedule of taking both potions at night as it may increase the changes of additional side effects. The choice is yours however.”</p>
<p>He clenched his teeth in front of the mirror. He didn’t want Leon, or anyone else to see him like this. He wondered if it would have been the same outcome if he was just more patient and made the potion with the High Sorceress's help. He wondered if Leon would still blush when he looked at him like he did that day in the basement study.</p>
<p>“... If there’s no difference, then I’ll wait. But… I want to write a letter to Leon, telling him I won’t see him for a month. I don’t want him to be worried about me.”</p>
<p>The King nodded and turned to his advisor.</p>
<p>“Oleana, please make sure Raihan gets what he needs to write the letter.”</p>
<p>“Understood, Your Majesty.”</p>
<p>The King’s advisor left the room to gather the items he wanted. As they waited for her return, he stared at his own reflection in the mirror with an exasperated look on his face. The King stood a short distance behind and looked at him with an expression of pity.</p>
<p>“Raihan, my suggestion is that perhaps you adjust your sleep schedule so that you stay awake at night and sleep during the day so we can cure any side effects as soon as they surface. It will take time for your body to adjust back into your human appearance. We will train you to become a knight, and you can hide your face under a helmet. I promise, in a month’s time those scales will be gone permanently. If you do not want to see your friends in person, you can keep in touch by writing letters. We will prioritize in making sure they will be delivered quickly to them.”</p>
<p>Before the King could continue trying to console him, the door opened again and Oleana came back with a stack of papers, envelopes, a quill and an ink bottle to place on the desk. He got up from his seat to immediately start writing a letter.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Dear Leon,</p>
<p>Please don’t worry about me, I am safe. I have become a human again, and I will be taking a month’s time to train my body, alone. Please don’t look for me. I promise I will see you again, but until then I will be sending you more letters. I will definitely claim your Champion title the next time we meet!</p>
<p>Love,<br/>Raihan</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>He folded the paper and stuffed it in an envelope and handed it to the King’s advisor. All he could do now was wait until evening where he will take the Kingdom’s dispelling potion for a second time.</p>
<p>“Raihan, please consider the suggestion I gave you. You can take the time now to focus on your training. If the Champion title is what you are after, we can give you a special training regime to improve your combat skills in a shorter period of time. We will see each other again tonight. Please take a proper rest and do not overexert your mind.”</p>
<p>The King left with his Advisor, leaving him alone again to stare at the mirror in regret.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>no more tiny dragon :C</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. knight of the night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>time passed</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Lee, Raihan still hasn’t been found?”</p><p>“No… not yet. I… I’m sure he’s still out there somewhere.”</p><p>Two weeks had passed since the little dragon went to the vault. Leon had been staying in Hammerlocke since but there was no trace of where the little dragon went. He had put up his missing creature posters, but no one had found him yet. At this point, Hop and Victor had already passed the squire exams in Hulbury and Motostoke. They had made it to Hammerlocke the night before, and their next destination was Stow-on-Side.</p><p>“Why don’t we talk about something else? How have you two been? Have you met any new creature companions?”</p><p>“Yeah I have! Also, my Grookey evolved into a Thwacky! Victor’s Scorbunny evolved too!”</p><p>“Oh, that’s great! If a creature evolves, that’s an indicator that your bonds have grown stronger.”</p><p>“Hehe, also… check out the newest member of my squadron!”</p><p>A Cramorant waddled toward them. Hop had found the creature on his way to Hammerlocke from the Wild Area.</p><p>“If I had found this creature earlier, I’m sure I wouldn’t have lost to Bede… I’m sorry Lee...”</p><p>Leon was surprised to see his little brother feeling so down. He had never lost a battle himself, but deep down he had always looked forward to finding someone who was even stronger than him.</p><p>“There’s nothing to be sorry for, Hop. I know you have the potential to become stronger. You will learn from your experience. I’m sure next time you can defeat any rival in a battle!”</p><p>“Ohhh… I’m currently not so sure. But if you think so, I suppose I’ll continue trying! Victor’s back from getting his creatures checked up, so we’re going to be on our way to Route Six.”</p><p>Victor walked up to them with six creatures following him. He had his Raboot, a Meowth that wasn’t Galarian, and a few Pikachus wearing strange hats.</p><p>“Victor keeps telling me that he found his creatures from a random box that fell from the sky. I don’t think he’s telling the truth since I have yet to get a surprise gift! Anyway, I’ll see you later, Lee.”</p><p>He watched as his little brother and Victor left toward the west exit of the town. Since they had been hanging around outside the guildhall, he decided to go in to check and see if the Kingdom had any requests for him. As soon as he stepped into the entrance hall, there was a noble arguing with the guild receptionist.</p><p>“Why hasn’t the request been put up yet!? I handed it in days ago!”</p><p>“We’re sorry, but the Kingdom is not allowing any hunter requests while we have a shortage of knights…”</p><p>Leon walked closer to hear what they were yelling about. The noble had put up a request to hunt down a mysterious individual that had broken into his house at night to steal his rock collection.</p><p>“A few of my other friends had their homes broken into by the same individual as well! It is unreasonable to not have someone look for this miscreant who steals valuable things!”</p><p>“Was there anything else that was stolen besides the rock collection?”</p><p>“Uhhh… No, nothing else… but the collection is quite valuable among rock collectors!”</p><p>Leon had heard rumors of this strange individual, but lately there had been many giant creature attacks. Most of his time was spent protecting the villages under attack, or finding the little dragon. Among the villagers, the nickname given to this individual was the ‘Knight of the Night’. The individual had been seen a few times clad in obsidian coloured armor. He walked up to the receptionist desk.</p><p>“If there’s an issue, perhaps I can lend a hand.”</p><p>“Oh! Champion! Please hear me out!”</p><p>The noble immediately turned his attention to Leon, and began explaining his predicament.</p><p>“Before this individual breaks in, he sends us a letter. All letters he had sent to various nobles had the same message written in them. ‘Please hand over your Wishing Stars.’ Many of my friends have these valuable rocks, but they are part of our collection so we don’t want to give them up! We’ve hired guards, but this thief is exceptionally skilled in combat. I’ve been trying to request for some knights to help guard my manor.”</p><p>Leon was well aware of the reason why the guild could not put up his request. There had been many giant creature attacks happening simultaneously that there weren’t enough knights to help out in the raids. The number of attacks had died down these few days but the knights needed time to rest and recuperate.</p><p>“At this point in time, the knights are unable to help because of the various villages around Hammerlocke that are at risk-”</p><p>“Please Champion! You have to help me! I still have a few Wishing Stars in my collection and the thief is well aware! I received another letter this morning…”</p><p>The noble rummaged through his pouch to pull out the letter still sealed in the envelope. He gave permission for Leon to open it, however the message this time was slightly different.</p><p>
  <i>I will be taking your Wishing Stars tonight.</i>
</p><p>There was no sender written on the letter, but since the noble was being targeted again, and tonight no less, Leon found it difficult to refuse to help him. He was curious to learn more about the individual since there were many rumors of him wrangling up multiple guards at once. Thinking that he might finally be a tough opponent to duel against encouraged him to accept the noble’s request.</p><p>“Alright. I can help you out in place of the knights. We’re going to have to think of a plan to lure the thief elsewhere…”</p><p>…</p><p>The noble invited Leon over to his manor to set up their plan for tonight. Leon had suggested that they lure the thief to a different place to protect his property. Apparently some of his furniture had broken during the scuffles between the thief and the guards, although it was mostly because his guards had been chucking vases and chairs to defend themselves.</p><p>“If the thief is after your Wishing Stars, then I believe it is safe to leave behind the rest of the rocks in your collection. We should remove those, and put in a message to lure the knight to a place farther away.”</p><p>“I’ll leave it to you to choose the location.”</p><p>Leon wrote down on a piece of paper where he wanted to meet with the Knight. For the past few days, he had set up a tent in the Wild Area at the Giant’s Seat, hoping that if he couldn’t find the little dragon, then perhaps the little dragon will remember their favourite location and meet him there again. It was quite far away, but he wanted to see if the Knight of the Night would still show up if Wishing Stars were that important to him. Leon placed the paper in the middle of the rock collection.</p><p>“There. If the thief comes, he should be able to see this message. It seems that the thief is not interested in anything but the Wishing Stars, so have the guards on the lookout but concealed from sight. Give them the order that they can not attack the knight and keep the doors open so the thief can quickly check and leave.”</p><p>“Are you sure this will work? What if he steals other valuables!?”</p><p>“I think that is highly unlikely. If you move your other valuables, then the thief would think that you have hidden the rocks elsewhere since the Giant’s Seat is just a meeting spot. If the thief isn’t only interested in Wishing Stars, then have your guards attack and keep him in the manor. Send me a letter and I’ll get there as soon as I can. I will be at the Giant’s seat in the Wild Area waiting at the knight camp. Please have your Corvisquire deliver me a letter of the situation.”</p><p>The noble was not so sure about not seizing the thief on sight, but he trusted the Champion. The plan for him in particular was to wait in a nearby shack and observe the manor from a short distance away. Leon left as soon as he could in case the thief kept watch of the manor. He flew back to the Wild Area on his Charizard with the Wishing Stars in his pouch.</p><p>…</p><p>By the time he made it back to the Giant’s Seat, the sun was already setting. He ate a quick meal with a few of the knights at the camp, and waited for the noble’s letter. After a few hours, the noble’s Corvisquire flew down to pass him a letter.</p><p>
  <i>The thief left the manor.</i>
</p><p>After reading the message, Leon burned the letter in the campfire and headed back to his tent that was set up by the giant stone monolith. He didn’t want to involve the other knights in case the Kingdom requests their help for creature raids. He waited by the lake for hours, but the Knight of the Night never appeared. Thinking that he wasn’t going to show up, he went back to the tent to take off his leather armor and turn in for the night. He let his Charizard check on the villages around Hammerlocke incase they needed some help.</p><p>To his surprise and right after changing, he heard sounds of someone approaching a short distance away. It was terrible timing for him, but he grabbed his sword and stepped out of the tent. Before him was the Knight of the Night, clad in an almost pitch-black coloured armor. If it weren’t for the campfire he had not put out yet, it would have been difficult to see him.</p><p>“I was beginning to think you wouldn’t show up.”</p><p>The knight did not say a word, but raised his sword toward him. Leon did the same. His mouth curved into a confident smile, despite the fact that he was facing an armored opponent while he was only in his tunic and trousers.</p><p>“I heard you’re quite skilled in combat, but let me see how great you are…”</p><p>Leon was the first to charge at him. Since he was at a disadvantage, he decided to go and land the first strike. His opponent was a bit hesitant at first, but he started returning blows. Leon had successfully blocked all his attacks. He felt as if the knight was holding back, or he wasn’t as skilled as others have said he was. With one more strike, the knight’s weapon was knocked out of his hand. Thankfully the knight did not have a creature companion, and it was a fair one on one fight.</p><p>“Hmph, that was easier than I expected.”</p><p>Leon lowered his sword. He was more disappointed that the knight didn’t turn out to be a strong opponent.</p><p>“You will not be stealing anymore Wishing Stars. I will let you go but let this be a warning to you. If you do it again, I will come and stop you myself.”</p><p>The knight stood there unmoving. He had yet to even utter a word and Leon wondered if he was plotting something else. Leon walked over to the area where the knight’s sword was flug to. It would be safer for him to hold onto his weapon for the time being. As soon as he turned his back toward the knight, the knight ran up to him and embraced him from behind.</p><p>“Huh!? What are you-”</p><p>“L-Leon..!! Why can’t you just surrender!?”</p><p>Hearing the sound of his voice made him drop his own weapon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>shorter ch this time... next one will be longer and more stuffs explained 😅</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>raihan looks for wishing stars</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>***NOTE***: THERE IS PP</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He wasn’t sure if he was hearing things. He wanted to lift up his faceguard and check, but the knight wouldn’t let go of him, keeping his hands on the side as he tried to rummage through his clothes, looking for his pouch or sticking his hand into his pockets.</p><p>“R-Raihan!? Hnnn…!! Y-your hands...”</p><p>His pouch was left behind in the tent and his pockets were empty. Since he thought he was Raihan by his voice, he didn’t try to resist and thought he was just feeling him up. He was then pushed down abruptly, falling onto his back.</p><p>“Where are they!? Where are you hiding them!??”</p><p>The knight lifted up his shirt and pulled down his trousers. It was hard for him to see because they were further away from the campfire. He took off his gauntlets to get a better feel to make up for the low visibility of the night. Leon laid there submissively as the knight touched him all over. His search for his pouch stopped when Leon held onto his hands.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Raihan… I missed you so much… Please don’t leave me ever again!”</p><p>“Ah-”</p><p>~</p><p>Raihan started his combat training the second night after taking the potion. The dispelling potion was unable to completely clear his body of the dragon scales, and the dragon potion he took right after only made more patches appear the following day. The King and his advisor kept telling him to be patient. They removed the mirror from his room, and asked him to focus on training to keep his mind off his appearance. He had no choice but to do just that.</p><p>The King’s advisor had appointed a combat instructor for him. Another side effect of the dragon potion was that it would energize him, allowing him to exert his body for a longer period of time. Besides giving him scaly patches along his body, it was strengthening his muscles at a faster rate. Within a week, his strength matched that of a fledgling knight, and he was given tasks to help the Kingdom. Most of the tasks involved finding Wishing Stars.</p><p>Most of the Wishing Stars the King needed were in the hands of various nobles. The King’s advisor had successfully convinced him that they were needed to make the last dose of the dispelling potion that would remove all of his scales. Trusting her word, he diligently collected them even if it meant to steal them from others. They were just glowing rocks that didn’t serve much purpose so he didn’t feel too bad taking them away.</p><p>What he didn’t expect was that the last batch he needed to take were in the hands of his lover.</p><p>~</p><p>“Leon… I’m sorry. I missed you too...”</p><p>Instead of getting off him, he started stripping his own armor. He pushed his hips against Leon’s butt. Their surroundings were dark enough that Leon wouldn’t be able to notice the few scaly patches on his face, although they weren’t as prominent as the week before. After taking off his helmet, he leaned over and kissed him. He licked his lips and stuck his tongue in to intertwine with his, only releasing him when he needed to catch his breath. </p><p>“… R-Raihan, the tent…”</p><p>Back when they were younger, Leon never liked it when Raihan wanted to have sex out in the open, even when there was nobody around just in case someone did come along and see them. Leon wanted to get up on his own, but to his surprise, Raihan was able to pick him and carry all his weight. Using one had to support his back and another under his legs, he walked toward the tent. He laid him down on the blankets and removed his clothes. Using a sash that served as his belt, he blindfolded him with it.</p><p>“I’m sorry Leon… I don’t want you to see the rest of my body right now.”</p><p>Raihan lit up the metal lamp with a match to provide some light for himself. Although Leon couldn’t see, he touched Raihan’s body when he laid down naked next to him. He could feel the uneven texture of his skin in some areas, and that he was uncomfortable being touched as he would quiver ever so slightly.</p><p>“Sorry, does it hurt?”</p><p>“It hurts to look at…”</p><p>“That can’t be it…”</p><p>Leon hugged him. Even though he could take off the blindfold, he respected Raihan’s wishes to leave it on. At this point, Raihan had already forgotten about the Wishing Stars he came to collect. He gave his lover another deep kiss and he returned his embrace.</p><p>“Can I…?”</p><p>He moved his hand further down to rub his butt as Leon clung onto him.</p><p>“Ahh… W-wait…”</p><p>Thinking that he did not want to go that far, he moved his hand up to his waist. What he did not expect to happen right after was Leon carefully climbing over him, using his hands to feel around to get to where he wanted to be. Leon stuck his butt out in front of him and picked up his erect penis to stroke with his hand. Bringing his face in closer, he licked his erection.</p><p>“L-Leon!?”</p><p>Leon sucked on the tip of his cock as he stroked the shaft with one hand and gently caressed his testicles with the other. It was the first time Raihan had seen him wanting to pleasure him so badly.</p><p>“I’ve always wanted to do this even when you were a big dragon…”</p><p>“Ahhh… Nnnnghh…”</p><p>Leon started sucking him more passionately, drooling over his cock as he spread the saliva seeping out of his mouth along the rest of his shaft. Once he thought it was lubricated enough, he got off of him and laid down next to him.</p><p>“Raihan… you can… you know…”</p><p>He got on all fours and spread his buttocks toward him. Raihan could feel the blood rushing to his face as he stared at his lover’s privates. He got up and rubbed his cock against his sphincter, plunging himself in him quickly before the saliva dried up. Immediately, he began moving his hips, thrusting his aching member in and out.</p><p>“AAAaaaaahhh…!!! D-don’t move so… fast..!! Nnnngh….!!”</p><p>Since it had been so long that they could be intimate like this, he just couldn’t control himself. Not wanting to injure him, he slowed down his movements for a short while up until Leon wasn’t feeling so much pain. He hugged him from behind and kissed his neck and back, but it wasn’t long until he quickened his thrusts after he felt him relax a bit. He wanted to make up for all the years of abstinence in this moment. His body started moving on its own only to seek pleasure.</p><p>...</p><p>He didn’t remember when Leon had passed out, or when he passed out himself. Once he fell asleep, he had a dream that he was a little dragon again. He was going to miss getting his tiny head petted by the one he loves the most. It just wouldn’t be the same if Leon did it to him as a human, or at least he wasn’t sure yet. Leon was petting his head in his dream, but for some reason, it made him feel more aroused rather than relaxed.</p><p>“Nnnnghh… Mmmgghh…”</p><p>He wanted to turn and lay on his side, but with the smallest movement, he felt his penis getting tugged. He opened his eyes to see Leon without the blindfold on and fully clothed already, holding onto his hardening dick.</p><p>“L-Leon…!!”</p><p>He was still fully naked. Looking down at his own body, he noticed the scales were gone, but Leon’s hand was definitely wrapped around his penis and still stroking it up and down. He didn’t think he would wake up to a hand job, and even Leon looked a little embarrassed himself.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Ah… S-sorry Raihan… I just really wanted to touch it… I hope you don’t mind…”</p><p>Leon closed his eyes and leaned in closer. Just before he was about to put it in his mouth, he heard a scream. He opened his eyes and sat up straighter, but Raihan had completely disappeared.</p><p>“Huh!??!?”</p><p>He looked back down at his hand since he was still gripping something. It was a tiny dragon.</p><p>“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Raihan couldn’t believe it. It was the first time he was going to get sucked off as soon as he woke up, and for whatever reason, he had reverted back to a little dragon! He squirmed out of Leon’s hand, yelling and looking visibly distraught. Running out of the tent, he wanted to check his reflection in the water to make sure.</p><p>“Ah! Wait, Raihan! Don’t leave!”</p><p>Leon rushed out of the tent, but the little dragon sprinted away too fast. His lower body was very sore from last night, but still he stood up to look for him, going in a completely opposite direction to get himself lost. The little dragon was only by the lake, but as soon as he made his way back to the tent, his body transformed into a human again.</p><p>“What the!? What’s wrong with my body!?”</p><p>He was back to being a human, and without scaly patches too. Ever since taking the King’s potion, he had never turned back into a tiny dragon so it was unexpected. He was going to have to report back to the King’s advisor on these unprecedented effects. Since he was naked, he quickly ran back into Leon’s tent to put on his clothes. After dressing himself, he exited and called for Leon, but he heard no reply.</p><p>“He couldn’t have gone far from here… right?”</p><p>He started to feel bad for running out of the tent instead of remaining calm. Looking around the bridge nearby, he still couldn’t find Leon anywhere. He decided to walk back and check behind the stone monolith. Taking a stroll around the area was beginning to feel nostalgic for him. He had been here many years ago as a child. The Giant’s Seat was quite memorable for him because that was where he found his first partner creature. He remembered there was a Duraludon den behind the stone monolith. As he got closer and passed a grassy area, he could only see just one out in the distance. Back when he found his Duraludon, there was a horde of them living in the area years ago. The old den was gone, and only this lone Duraludon inhabited the area.</p><p>“If only I could find my Duraludon again…”</p><p>It was wishful thinking to find a creature he hadn’t seen in twenty years. Still, he crept toward the wild creature closer, just to get a better look of it. The creature noticed the rustling of leaves on the ground as he stepped on them toward him. The dragon turned around, and stared at him from the distance. Raihan stopped at his spot, realizing how dangerous it was to approach a wild creature unarmed. If the creature had felt threatened by his presence, he wouldn’t be able to leave unscathed if he did get attacked. The Duraludon however, started wailing but he couldn’t understand what was wrong. He wondered if the Duraludon was calling for ‘back-up’ or something. In less than a minute, another dragon creature appeared. It was a Flygon that came swooping down to get a closer look at him. Another ran up to him from behind and hugged him, covering his clothes in slime. It was a Goodra, and the creature clung onto him, not letting him go, as if they already knew each other.</p><p>“Wait… it can’t be… Is it really you guys!?”</p><p>His Vibrava and Sliggoo had evolved into a Flygon and a Goodra. He didn’t think that even if he found his creatures, they would still remember him. They were quite happy to see him again, but since his disappearance, they had been released back into the Wild Area. It wasn’t a surprise that they had evolved on their own after these many years.</p><p>“Ha! With you fellas with me, I’ll be known as the Dragon Tamer again in no time!”</p><p>He hugged each of his creatures, but he almost forgot why he went behind the stone monolith to begin with. He had to look for Leon, especially after how much he exerted his body last night. His Flygon was big enough to carry and fly him around. He asked for his help to find Leon while his two other creatures made their way to the outskirts of Hammerlocke to wait for him. Climbing onto the back of his Flygon, Flygon soared up to help him look around the area. Within minutes they found Leon sitting on the ground under a tree to take a break from walking around. He swooped down and landed before him.</p><p>“Haah… R-Raihan! You’re back to being a human…?”</p><p>“It seems like it. Come on, let’s get you back to camp to rest.”</p><p>He held out his hand to help Leon get up. Together, they climbed on Flygon’s back to fly back to the tent. Pieces of his obsidian armor laid on the grass nearby. He picked them up to put into a pile rather than put it back on. He couldn’t walk around during the day looking like the Knight of the Night, especially after all of the secret missions he carried out for the Kingdom.</p><p>“Raihan, will you stay?”</p><p>“... I need to go somewhere.”</p><p>Leon had a feeling that that would have been his answer. The Knight of the Night appeared a week ago, which meant that Raihan could have visited him all this time but chose not to.</p><p>“If you’re leaving, promise me that you won’t steal from others again, or do anything bad…”</p><p>He then remembered he had come here for the Wishing Stars, and he still hadn’t completed his mission. Not wanting to fight with Leon, he supposed he would have to tell the King’s advisor he couldn’t complete it.</p><p>“Alright. I promise you that I won’t. The Knight of the Night is no more.”</p><p>Leon walked up to him and hugged him, not wanting to let go.</p><p>“When will I see you again?”</p><p>“In two weeks, I promise. I’ll even keep sending you letters…”</p><p>“Hmmm? What letters?”</p><p>Raihan was surprised to hear that answer. He asked if he received any of the letters he had sent up until now.</p><p>“Oh… I haven’t been home since you went missing… I guess they may have been delivered to Postwick?”</p><p>“...”</p><p>Raihan was speechless, and since Leon hadn’t read any of them, he didn’t want him to read some of the things he wrote in them anymore. He wondered if he should take a short trip back to Postwick just to get rid of them.</p><p>“I can’t believe you, Leon! I’m not going to write to you anymore if you don’t read them! I’ll see you in two weeks, and I will definitely take your Champion Title then!”</p><p>“Huh? I doubt it… you’re not very skilled at sword fighting-”</p><p>“I was holding back because you weren’t wearing any armor!”</p><p>“Ah, really? Haha, okay then~ I’ll look forward to it!”</p><p>Raihan gave him one last kiss on the lips before flying toward Hammerlocke on his Flygon. He was going to have to transport his creatures back to Wyndon where he would spend the next two weeks waiting for the potion’s effects to stabilize, and train to become a knight commander to serve the Kingdom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. the dragon tamer's return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>they meet again</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After finding out that Raihan was safe, Leon decided that he would head back to Wedgehurst to let Sonia and the High Sorceress know that the potion wasn’t needed anymore.  He took some time to rest his body at the Giant’s Seat while waiting for his Charizard to return. Before heading directly to Wedgehurst, he took the obsidian armor to the knight camp for safekeeping. He placed the armor near the supplies. Thankfully, the knights were out foraging nearby, so he didn’t need to explain how he got the armor. He quickly hopped back onto his Charizard and flew away towards his next destination.</p><p>…</p><p>“What!? Raihan turned into a human already!?”</p><p>Sonia was surprised to hear the news. For the weeks that Raihan had been missing, Leon was still collecting the ingredients needed to make the dispelling potion. So far he had gathered all the mushrooms and berries with Milo’s help, and received his package of apricorns and mints from his old master. All he had left to do was capture and bring back a Snom if Raihan still had his miracle seed. The High Sorceress was listening in on their conversation, but she didn’t look too pleased upon hearing the situation at hand. Leon had explained that although Raihan stayed human most of the time, he had reverted back to a little dragon briefly.</p><p>“Leon, it is safer to continue gathering the ingredients. We don’t know where Raihan is getting the potion from, and if it really is safe for him to take it. Chances are it may not be completely removing the effects.”</p><p>“Oh… Well, I guess we almost have all the ingredients anyway. It’s possible Raihan had already used his miracle seed, so I’ll find another one just in case.”</p><p>After leaving the creature research building in Wedgehurst, he decided to pay a visit to his family back in Postwick. Upon entering the house, he noticed his mother was out and the house was empty. He went to his own room, and there were a stack of unopened letters placed on his desk.</p><p>“Oh! That’s a large stack, did Raihan really write to me every day?”</p><p>He sat down in front of his desk and inspected each envelope. There was no sender’s name, and no dates written on each of them. He picked one up at random and opened it, unfolding the paper tucked inside to read its contents.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Dear Leon,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I got paid for the very first time for my real job! I’m spending the gold on a present for you, so you better use it! It should be ready in a month or so, but you can start guessing what it is.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Love Raihan</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Leon wondered what job he was doing as a human. He hoped that it was unrelated to the Wishing Star thefts, but nevertheless he was happy that Raihan had been thinking of him all this time. He opened a second letter to read.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Dear Leon,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I just drank another potion. I miss you so much, I really can’t wait to see you soon! I don’t think I will be able control myself so you better prepare your butt!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I drew another picture for you. We’re definitely going to do that once we see each other again!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Love Raihan</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Leon had let out a sigh. Even if Raihan was human now, he will still always be the same horny little dragon to him. There was a second sheet of paper with a stick figure drawing. It looked similar to the one Raihan had drawn before with two tangled up stick figures. Looking through the rest of the letters, the majority of them were only a few lines long. The one that stood out the most to him, was what looked like the first letter he had sent.</p><p>
  <i>I will definitely claim your Champion title the next time we meet!</i>
</p><p>~</p><p>Back when they were younger, the dragon would watch every practice match Leon took part in. Within months, Leon had quickly become skilled in using a sword in combat without breaking a sweat as he gave orders to his Charizard at the same time. Both him and his creature had always proved to be victorious in each battle they fought, but Raihan could tell there was always something he wasn’t satisfied with. Leon was always happy after winning, but one day he had a look of disappointment minutes after his opponent left the training grounds. If there was no human for him to fight, he’ll immediately move back to smacking around the training dummies.</p><p>“Aren’t you tired, Leon?”</p><p>Raihan walked over to him now that there weren’t any others around in the vicinity.</p><p>“No, not yet. I think I can still train more for a bit.”</p><p>“Really? The guy you faced looked quite exhausted. It almost seems kind of unfair that you had to be his opponent this time.”</p><p>Leon lowered his head. While he was quite talented in fighting, his strength made others jealous, and he didn’t have many friends as a squire. After winning so many battles, his peers avoided practising with him unless they were forced to by their knight commander they were all training under. The only people he mostly talked to were still Sonia and Raihan, but since Raihan was always with him, he never felt lonely.</p><p>“Leon, you’re just too hard-working! Maybe you should relax a little.”</p><p>“Huh? But I’m not even giving my all most of the time…”</p><p>“...”</p><p>Raihan didn’t know how to help him. Leon was clearly a genius when it came to sparring, and it didn’t make him very popular among the others that were the same age as him. He was feeling depressed, and Raihan could tell he was slashing away at the wooden training dummy just so he could distract himself from these gloomy thoughts. Leon always had an answer to anything if it was related to combat but it hurt to see him look this lost when he just wanted to be accepted by his peers.</p><p>“Ahh, who needs them? <i>I’ll</i> be your training partner, Leon!”</p><p>“Eh? Really?”</p><p>“Yes! Really! I’m sure I’m stronger than all these other squires you’ve faced!”</p><p>Having watched every battle Leon had taken part in,  he had mostly figured out Leon’s thought process every time he made a decision in battle.</p><p>“But Raihan… Can you pick up a sword?”</p><p>The task was impossible for him since he couldn’t get a good grip of the sword’s hilt. His claws however, were just as hard as the blade.</p><p>“I don’t need a sword, I can fight you with these!”</p><p>He flicked the sword he was holding with his claws. It didn’t leave a scratch on them, partly because the training swords were already dull, and Leon’s blade was even more dull from hitting the wooden training dummies all the time.</p><p>“I guess we can try it, but how will we know when the battle is over?”</p><p>Raihan forgot that the practice matches between squires always end after one of them is disarmed. Since he wasn’t fighting with a sword, Leon wouldn’t know when to stop. Raihan took some time to think about it, and he finally thought of something, while letting out a mischievous giggle.</p><p>“Hehe, I know! The battle isn’t over until one of us is begging for mercy, or mewling in submission!”</p><p>“What? Those conditions are kind of strange-”</p><p>“Hey! Didn’t you want the chance to give it your all!? I’m telling you that I’ll definitely push you to your limits!”</p><p>The dragon grabbed his arm and dragged him into the forest nearby. There was an open space covered by the trees they could try fighting in. He didn’t want to do it in the training grounds since it wasn’t common to train with a creature. They stood a couple meters apart, facing each other. Leon was still hesitant to raise his sword.</p><p>“Are you sure this is okay, Raihan? I don’t want to injure you…”</p><p>“Leon, I’ve been ripping apart your clothes since we’ve met at the Slumbering Weald! I think you know very well how sharp these claws are! You should be the one that’s worried!”</p><p>“...”</p><p>He could see a slight smile appear on his face, and he now raised his sword.</p><p>“I guess I’ll have to try and make those sharp claws of yours as dull as my sword, huh?”</p><p>“I’m definitely going to win!”</p><p>Raihan charged in for the first strike, not hesitating one bit. If the blow landed, it would have been lethal, but Leon immediately reacted to his movements and blocked it.</p><p>“Let’s get serious, Leon! I’ll make sure you break a sweat!”</p><p>The dragon came at him as if he had an intent to kill. Leon was getting excited, as he had to put in all his strength to even fight back against him. He parried another attack, paying close attention to where Raihan would move his foot before he tried for a counter attack.</p><p>“I know what you’re thinking, Leon! It’s not going to be that easy!”</p><p>The dragon leaped up for an aerial attack, his wings helping him launch himself higher before dropping down onto Leon to land a swipe. Leon quickly tumbled a distance away, watching the dragon get his claw stuck in the ground.</p><p>“You’re wide open!”</p><p>Leon ran up to him to stab him with his sword, but the dragon quickly pulled his claw out from the ground to deflect it.</p><p>“H-Hey! Leon…!! You could have <i>really</i> hurt me!”</p><p>Leon staggered back, almost unaware of what damage he could have caused.</p><p>“Haha, just kidding~ You need to stop falling for bluffs, Leon!”</p><p>The traded blows back and forth, each successfully blocked by one another. What seemed to be limitless stamina was finally drained once the sky turned dark. The two of them were exhausted, trying to pick themselves up to continue fighting.</p><p>“Haaah… Haah… G-Give up yet, Leon?”</p><p>“Haaah… Haaahh… I could… ask you the same… Raihan…”</p><p>Leon stood there panting, holding onto his sword that was planted in the ground with both hands for support. Raihan was walking over toward him, swaying tiredly with each step. Leon was stubborn, and refused to let go of his sword and admit defeat despite the fact that he could barely move his body. The dragon walked to him from behind and slumped down on his back.</p><p>“Ahh… want to just call it a draw, Leon?”</p><p>“Haah… R-Raihan…”</p><p>The dragon’s body resting on top of his back was heavy, but he still didn’t want to admit defeat. He just needed a break to catch his breath, but to his surprise, the dragon recovered quite quickly and he felt his claws latch onto him.</p><p>“R-Raihan?”</p><p>The dragon didn’t try to knock the sword out of his hand and snuggled against him instead.</p><p>“Leon… let’s lie down for a bit…”</p><p>The dragon let go of him, but completely collapsed onto the ground. Leon did so as well, finally letting go of his sword to lie down next to him. His hands were hurting and his body already felt sore. It was the feeling he had been looking for all along, and he was happy that Raihan was able to let him experience it for the first time.</p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>He was happy to hear that Raihan would spar with him again after so many years. Although he’s been in many exhibition matches, none of his opponents had lasted in a duel against him for long. While putting the letters away, there was then a knock on his window. A Pelipper was outside with another one for him in its mouth. He opened the window to take it. It was another letter without a sender’s address.</p><p>
  <i>Dear Leon,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I made it back safely to where I am staying. This will be the last letter I’ll send before I see you again in two weeks, okay? Until then, I’m going to be diligently training! I’m not the same lazy little dragon anymore, I’m going to become someone that’s worth your love!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Love Raihan</i>
</p><p>“Jeez…”</p><p>He couldn’t help but smile as he read the letter. Fortunately for him, two weeks would be quick to pass with the amount of giant creature raids popping up around Hammerlocke.</p><p>…</p><p>Leon had been camping out at the Giant’s Seat as soon as it was nearing the two week mark. Raihan had not paid him a visit yet and three days had passed since the agreed time they would meet. Leon wasn’t sure if something had happened to him, but he was mulling over it whether or not to find him himself.</p><p>Today there was an exhibition match to be held in Hammerlocke arena. It was a new challenger to face off with Nessa. Even the King was going to be there to watch the match. With nothing else to do, Leon decided to head to the stadium to watch it with Sonia as she needed to cheer on her friend. With the King present for this match, the arena was quite packed with observers. The two of them were given front row seats, and they sat next to Milo and Kabu who were also there to cheer on Nessa.</p><p>“Wow, there’s a lot of people here today! I don’t think I’ve ever seen another exhibition match with an unnamed challenger this packed!”</p><p>Leon looked around, and people were still entering the arena to fill up just about all the seats.</p><p>“Nessa has many fans, so a lot of people show up to her matches. Even the King being there is quite surprising. I hope it doesn’t add on to the pressure for her.”</p><p>The referee had entered the stage, which meant that the challengers would soon step onto the grounds. On one side of the field, Nessa entered with her Drednaw.</p><p>“Welcome everyone! The highly anticipated exhibition match will begin shortly! On one side of the field, we have a fearsome warrior whose strength matches that of being hit by a torrential storm… she is the knight commander of Hulbury, Nessa!”</p><p>Her challenger had yet to step onto the field. A minute or two had passed, and the audience began chattering, unsure if the match was already over because the challenger forfeited. Before the referee could announce the time limit before the match results in a forfeit, a Flygon flew into the stadium, and the knight riding on it jumped a short distance down onto the ground, landing on his feet. His orange cape fluttered with the wind in the open stadium. The most notable feature on his armor that Leon could recognize was the dragon insignia engraved on the chestplate of his armor. It represented Hammerlocke, and only the high-ranked knights would wear this symbol. The Flygon would not be his partner for today. Another creature ran to the grounds from one of the entrances to stand with him. It was a Duraludon, a creature not frequently seen by many. Leon had fought some knights with the same creature before, but none of them were able to unleash the creature’s true potential.</p><p>“On the other side, we have our new mysterious challenger! The format will be slightly different as only the creatures will be fighting. Even I can’t wait to witness how this match plays out so let’s not keep the audience waiting! May the stronger tactician win! Let the battle begin!”</p><p>The referee moved away from the center of the arena. The mysterious knight was the first to give his Duraludon a command. Since they were sitting a good distance away, it was impossible to hear what sort of commands both knights were giving to their creatures in battle.</p><p>“Hey Duraludon, my beloved is watching us! We gotta win, and win in style! I’m sure we can pull through after all the training we’ve been through the past two weeks!”</p><p>His Duraludon let out a battle cry and charged at the Drednaw, to land a breaking swipe. The Drednaw was too slow to evade, but took the hit well. Now that the Duraludon was up close, Nessa could make a counterattack.</p><p>“We got him where we want him to be, use Crunch!”</p><p>The Drednaw bit onto Duraludon, but thanks to the first hit he landed, the Drednaw’s physical capabilities were lowered a bit. Duraludon was able to tank the hit, but the mysterious knight had the perfect strategy dealing with the slow moving creature.</p><p>“Duraludon, hit him with another breaking swipe! Let’s keep going until those attacks don’t even scratch!”</p><p>The Duraludon did as commanded. The Drednaw had incredibly high defenses, but it was getting harder for Nessa to close out the battle in each turn. There wasn’t much she could work with against the strong dragon creature.</p><p>“D-Drednaw! Hang in there! Use Jaw Lock!”</p><p>“Perfect! Duraludon, finish him off with an Iron Head!”</p><p>Now that the Drednaw latched onto his Duraludon, his Duraludon charged to the side of the arena, taking the Drednaw with him. He slammed the giant turtle against the wall, stunning the creature to make him momentarily let go. The dragon then hardened his steel head and gave his opponent a swift headbutt, knocking him out cold. Upon seeing his opponent unable to continue fighting, the knight lifted his face guard, staring directly at Leon.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He winked, made a heart symbol with his hands directly at him before blowing him a kiss, and waved to him. Both Leon and Sonia sat there wide-eyed. The battle was finally over and he waited for the referee to announce this upset win.</p><p>“My goodness! We have a winner! The mysterious knight and his Duraludon!”</p><p>Cheers erupted from the crowd as it was an intense battle between the Drednaw and the Duraludon.</p><p>“Mysterious knight! Do you have any words to say to the audience?”</p><p>The knight moved to the center of the stage. He yelled out to the audience to make sure everyone could hear him.</p><p>“I am no mysterious knight! It is I, the Great Dragon Knight Raihan! Hammerlocke, your Dragon Tamer has returned! As your newly appointed knight commander, I will make sure to keep you all safe!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>raihan's gift</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shortly after the mysterious knight revealed himself to be Raihan, the King entered the arena grounds with his advisor to give a more formal announcement.</p><p>“Congratulations to Raihan on his victory! I am pleased to announce that he will be serving as Hammerlocke’s knight commander from this day forward. Thank you to both of our challengers for showing us their strength here today!”</p><p>The audience applauded as Raihan waved to them. He exited the grounds with the King after his announcement. Leon wanted to get up and chase after him, but everyone else had started to get up from their seats as well to leave. It took him a while to get back to the entrance hall, but now he needed to find Raihan. Nessa walked to up them, hoping to vent to Sonia about her loss in battle.</p><p>“Ughhh… I can’t believe this… Just where did this guy come from, and why is he so strong!? Did King’s Advisor trick me when she said I was going to fight a fledgling knight??”</p><p>“Oh uhh, sorry for your loss Nessa, but have you seen where Raihan went?”</p><p>“Raihan… I just realized your creature and that knight have the same name. I haven’t seen your creature, but I think the knight’s probably in that crowd over there.”</p><p>She looked into the direction of a small crowd on the other side of the hall.</p><p>“They are one and the same, and thanks!”</p><p>Leon ran off, leaving her confused but thankfully Sonia was there to explain the story to her. As he got closer to the crowd, he noticed that they were all women and Raihan was in the middle of them. Leon wasn’t sure if he should interrupt or wait, but before he could make a decision, Raihan noticed him, looking many times happier.</p><p>“Sorry girls, I have to get going. Hope you all enjoy the festivities outside and have a pleasant day.”</p><p>Raihan slung his arm around Leon and they walked together away from the crowd.</p><p>“Hey, let’s go somewhere else that’s quieter… Over here should be good, I think.”</p><p>Raihan led him to the hallway leading to the arena grounds. While Raihan looked so happy to see him, he felt a bit disheartened knowing that Raihan could have met up with him earlier in the week.</p><p>“I was worried about you, Raihan…”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Leon! I wanted to surprise you, but this match had been postponed for three days.”</p><p>Leon pouted. For one month he had been stressed out just trying to find him again and he did not want to hear any other excuses.</p><p>“You should have at least written me a letter or something! I was about to search all of Galar if you didn’t show up in one more-”</p><p>“Ack! I’m really sorry, Leon! I swear!”</p><p>Raihan pulled him into an embrace.</p><p>“...I was going to make it up to you anyway. We’ll stay at an inn for three nights, okay?”</p><p>He said in a low seductive whisper and in a completely different tone than when he was apologizing.</p><p>“R-Rai-”</p><p>“Shhh… I have something else for you.”</p><p>Raihan took off his gauntlets and rummaged through his pouch and pulled out a small sachet bag. He opened it to take out a ring from it. The ring had a dragon motif and a glittering purple jewel. He took Leon’s left hand to help him wear it on his ring finger.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“It’s just like the one I envisioned in my daydreams. I’ve been working for the Kingdom all this time and I’ve been getting paid. I had this specially custom made. The Kingdom helped me find the best jewelry maker in the region. I think it really suits you.”</p><p>“W-wait, this is a-”</p><p>“Do you forgive me, Leon? I promise I’ll never disappear ever again. We’ll be together forever!”</p><p>He brought his hand closer to his face and kissed it. Leon was utterly speechless. Raihan could sometimes be completely inconsiderate of his feelings, but in an instant do something so spontaneous he would forget what they had been arguing about. Leon took a look at the ring placed on his finger. The jewel wasn’t so big that it made it look particularly eye-catching, and the band was a perfect fit. Since he couldn’t find the words to describe what he was feeling at the moment, he hugged his lover tightly. He was happy, but a bit frustrated at the same time. He would be torn again if Raihan disappeared again without telling him anything.</p><p>“Y-You better not break this promise! I’ll definitely hunt you down if you do…”</p><p>“Haha, we can’t have that now, can we? I wouldn’t want you to get yourself lost along the way.”</p><p>Leon let him go to look at the ring again and touch it. He smiled as he stared at it.</p><p>“Come. We’ve been in here long enough! There’s a festival outside to celebrate my victory! Let’s have some fun and meet up with the others.”</p><p>Raihan took his hand in his and they walked back out to the entrance hall. It was mostly empty except for the arena workers. He let go of his hand once they were in the presence of more people. Sonia and Nessa were nowhere to be seen so they exited out of the building. The streets of Hammerlocke were bustling with villagers and many walked up to him to greet him personally to congratulate him on his win. He noticed that while Leon had been standing next to him and also greeting the passersby, he was covering the ring with his other hand. Looking through his pouch, he found a spare pair of gloves for him to wear.</p><p>“Too shy to show everyone you belong to me?”</p><p>Raihan teased him, as he handed him the gloves.</p><p>“Rai… I just don’t want people to question it when this is your victory party…”</p><p>“Can’t have people think I achieved two victories in one day, huh?”</p><p>“Raihan!!”</p><p>Leon blushed as Raihan kept on relentlessly teasing him about it. They walked to the food stalls. Now that Raihan had even a few gold ingots to his name, he wanted to buy them both something to eat just like how Leon did when he was a dragon.</p><p>“Like any of these? Oh! Those look pretty tasty, wait here.”</p><p>He hurried over to one stall and came back with a few large skewers of meat, handing two of them to Leon. They ate as they walked around while Raihan kept buying more snacks for him until he was full. Leon had been quite surprised that in such a short period of time, Raihan had become a knight commander. Normally it would take years for a knight to train and become one. He couldn’t help but wonder just what happened in the few weeks they were apart from each other.</p><p>“I still can’t believe it… that you really are human.”</p><p>“I can hardly believe it too, and even now. You must have heard all my stories while searching for me here right?”</p><p>Leon pondered for a second on what others had told him previously.</p><p>“You mean the Ghost of Hammerlocke?”</p><p>“N-No! The Dragon Tamer of Hammerlocke! I’m very much alive, Leon!”</p><p>“Hehe, I’ve heard too many different variations. You’re going to have to tell me the real one.”</p><p>They had been walking aimlessly but eventually ended up in front of the Hammerlocke vault. Leon felt slightly uncomfortable just being in the area since it reminded him of when his little dragon disappeared.</p><p>“I wish I could have told you where I was but I was asked to keep it a secret. Still, I can’t believe you only looked around Hammerlocke.”</p><p>“That’s because Yamper could only pick up your scent here. Ah, that just reminded me. I need to give this back to you.”</p><p>Leon took out the golden handkerchief and gave it back to him, the one that had been wrapped around his neck ever since they went on their ingredient collecting adventure. He was going to miss the days where he was able to pick him up in his hand or ride on his shoulder. While they loitered around outside of the vault, Sonia and Nessa finally caught sight of them and ran to where they were.</p><p>“So here’s where you two have been! We looked for you guys everywhere in the market!”</p><p>“Sorry about that Sonia, we were there earlier but we didn’t see you two.”</p><p>“Oh… anyway, where are you guys headed now?”</p><p>They did not have any plans for the rest of the day. Knight commanders were always granted the day off if they had an exhibition match unless there were emergencies that required their assistance to resolve. Raihan was drawing a blank on what he could do with Leon for the rest of the day, but then he remembered his promise to him.</p><p>“The inn I guess~”</p><p>They thought that Raihan must have been tired from battling in the exhibition match. Nessa assumed that maybe Raihan was not familiar with the amenities that the Kingdom provided to the knights in every town.</p><p>“If you just need a place to take a nap, there’s a tower next to Hammerlocke arena that all knights have access to. It’s free of charge too.”</p><p>“If you mean the large room with many beds then nah, we need more privacy-”</p><p>“W-We’re going to… uhh… Stow-on-Side! I just remembered there’s something I need to do there…”</p><p>Leon quickly interrupted Raihan from saying any more questionable things.</p><p>“Is that so? If you’re going on foot, then I guess we should let you get going or it’ll be dark by the time you get there. I’ll be heading back to Hulbury. What about you, Sonia?”</p><p>“... I’m thinking of going to Stow-on-Side as well. I need to check the ruins again.”</p><p>“Oh, alright. I’ll see you later then.”</p><p>Nessa went back to the guildhall in Hammerlocke to get a Corvinknight to take her back home. The three of them headed towards Stow-on-Side, taking a wagon halfway a walking and climbing the rest.</p><p>…</p><p>On the way there, Sonia had asked Raihan about his past. She was surprised to find out that he had been human all this time, and Raihan explained to them both the events he remembered of how he became the little dragon of the Slumbering Weald.</p><p>“Wow… and to think you’ve been living as a creature because you were tricked into drinking the Dragon Knight potion…”</p><p>“Huh? Wait… you know about it? I haven’t mentioned the actual name of the potion...”</p><p>“My Gran told me about it just recently. She didn’t want anything until she was sure, and well, we only found out that you were safe only two weeks ago.”</p><p>Sonia explained to them what she had heard from her grandmother. The Dragon Knight potion was a potion made from the creature extract of a legendary dragon. Back before King Rose took the throne, the potion was developed by a secret group that worked for the Kingdom. The goal was to create a potion that could empower a human, and grant them immense physical strength, similar to dragon creatures. At first there were many volunteers, but their bodies couldn’t handle the effects of the potion and the vast majority of them died right after consumption. As the number of deaths piled up, the Kingdom could not hide their mistake any longer. While they had informed the public the experiment had been banned, they were still conducting it in secret. Her grandmother was asked by the King’s advisor, who had been Rose back then to develop a recipe for a dispelling potion. Ever since the law to ban creature experiments was passed, she had not heard any news if he ended up creating one.</p><p>…</p><p>Once they made it to Stow-on-Side, they had split with Sonia. While she went to check out the ruins on the outskirts of the town’s arena, they decided to browse the market area.</p><p>“So… why did you need to come here Leon?”</p><p>“I didn’t… I just didn’t want them to question why we were going to an inn together so early during the day...”</p><p>“They will find out sooner or later, right?”</p><p>Leon felt uneasy from just thinking about it. He was not ready to reveal the fact that he was in a relationship with him to his friends and family. He thought it may be better to wait until everyone had been used to Raihan being human, and then say that he had fallen in love with him.</p><p>“You’ve been living as a creature for a long time… I just don’t want everyone to know so soon…”</p><p>“Aww, would it <i>really</i> be that bad if we said it?”</p><p>“Hey, if I can wait one month, then you can too.”</p><p>“Wait… just one month? You want to tell everyone that you fell in love with me in one month?”</p><p>Leon let out a sigh.</p><p>“I just think it might be better than mentioning we were together ever since we thought you were a creature to begin with-”</p><p>“No, I meant you would have fallen in love as soon as you saw me~ Anyway, fine. Let’s at least make it believable. What am I going to do in a month that would make you fall in love with me? Oh! Maybe take your Champion title?”</p><p>Now Leon thought Raihan was daydreaming.</p><p>“Hmmm, if that’s going to be the story we’ll go with… then I guess nobody will ever get to know just how much I love you~”</p><p>“What!? Leon! I am <i>definitely</i> going to take it! It belongs to <i>me</i>!!!”</p><p>They decided to think of a plan they would both agree on later, and continued browsing the items for sale in the various stalls in the center of the town. Leon showed him the one that was rather well-known for bringing in a rare good as a daily deal. He went ahead and asked the merchant that was the item of the day.</p><p>“Today’s bargain is a miracle seed… for five gold ingots.”</p><p>“Really? Wasn’t the Kingdom purchasing them for two-hundred thousand gold pieces?”</p><p>The merchant looked rather disappointed after Raihan mentioned that. He had apparently been the seller the Kingdom had been negotiating with, but one day the Kingdom responded back to him saying that they had accepted an offer from a different seller. It didn’t seem like he wanted to continue that conversation. Leon took five gold ingots from his pouch and handed it to the merchant.</p><p>“I will take it, thanks.”</p><p>The merchant took his gold ingots and handed him the miracle seed. Leon stuffed it into his pocket but Raihan was not sure why he needed one.</p><p>“What are you going to use that for?”</p><p>“I’m thinking of just holding onto it. Who knows if it will be worth two-hundred thousand gold pieces again.”</p><p>He whispered to him to make sure the merchant wouldn’t hear.</p><p>“Wow, I should have thought of that.”</p><p>“I’m just kidding~ The High Sorceress needs it. I’ll just pass it to Sonia later so she can take it back to her.”</p><p>Once they were done browsing the markets, they went to the inn. Sonia was already there, and she had just finished paying for a room for herself and a meal. They went to the counter to book one for themselves and joined her at the tables shortly.</p><p>“Oh! You guys are staying here too? I thought you two would go back to Hammerlocke or something.”</p><p>“It was getting late so we decided not to. I’m surprised you’re also staying here though. Were you able to find something in the ruins?”</p><p>Leon had asked her. Sonia had already checked the same ruins a couple of times but she didn’t tell him anything notable after her trips back then.</p><p>“A few days ago, some of the workers dug up a bunch of Wishing Stars at the ruins but it seems like they had all been stolen… I was thinking of checking the site again tomorrow to help them look for clues.”</p><p>Leon gave Raihan a troubled look.</p><p>“H-Hey! I didn’t have anything to do with it, I swear!”</p><p>Raihan told them that while the Kingdom had been gathering Wishing Stars, he had not been helping out on the collection for the past two weeks. He was sure that even if he did not personally take up the task, the Kingdom must have found someone else to do the work. Once they finished eating dinner, they went up to the second floor where their rooms were. They happened to be right next to each other.</p><p>As soon as Raihan went in the room, he started taking off his armor. He had been wearing it for the entire day, and he felt almost liberated once he was just in his plain clothes. Leon took off his light armor as well. Grabbing their pouches, they left the room and exited the inn to go to a nearby bathhouse before returning. Even though Raihan had a battle in the morning and walked for hours just to get to Stow-on-Side, he showed no signs of fatigue. In fact, he looked even more energetic as he cleaned himself up thoroughly and helped Leon wash his hair.</p><p>Returning back to the inn, they met up with Sonia by their room doors as she had also returned from a different bathhouse. She wished them a good night, before entering her own.</p><p>They were sharing a room, but the room only had one large bed instead of two separate ones. Raihan quickly took off all his clothes and tucked himself in on one side waiting for Leon to join him.</p><p>“R-Raihan… we can’t… The walls are thin.”</p><p>It was true because they could sometimes hear the faint sound of footsteps from the neighbouring rooms. Leon tucked himself in on the other side, but kept his undergarments on. Raihan was incredibly disappointed, but he got out of bed and put his undergarments back on. Still, he understood it would be very awkward since their childhood friend was on the other side of one wall. Raihan got back in bed and turned to him.</p><p>“But I still need to repay you, Leon…”</p><p>Leon let out a yawn and cuddled him.</p><p>“You can repay me tomorrow…”</p><p>Leon already fell asleep quickly in his arms. Raihan was happy that he could finally sleep on the same bed with him again, not as a baby dragon but in a body that could hold onto him and never let him go. He held onto his hand and glided his fingertips along the curves and grooves of the ring he gave him, and watched him sleep until he fell asleep himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. a knight commander's duties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>back 2 work</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following morning, Raihan woke up to the sound of the morning bell. Leon had still been sleeping next to him, but woke up from his movements.</p>
<p>“Hnnng… morning already?”</p>
<p>“Yeah… Ah! I should be in Hammerlocke! I’m supposed to meet with the King’s advisor today morning!”</p>
<p>Raihan quickly scrambled out of bed and started putting on his clothes and armor. Seeing his lover hastily get dressed made him get out of bed as well. Leon put on his plain clothes and exited to check if Sonia was still in the room next door. Shortly after knocking, she opened her door to greet him.</p>
<p>“Hey Sonia, we’re going to head back to Hammerlocke in a bit.”</p>
<p>“Oh, alright.”</p>
<p>He also handed her the miracle seed to give to the High Sorceress before going back into his room. Raihan was just about finished with putting on his armor when he returned. After they left the inn, they went to the guildhall to borrow a Corviknight to take them back to Hammerlocke faster.</p>
<p>“You’re coming with me, Leon? I thought you might have had other things to do.”</p>
<p>“I’m actually supposed to meet with the King’s advisor as well…”</p>
<p>“Oh…”</p>
<p>“I hope she doesn’t scold us too hard for being late… but at least if she does you’d be there with me!”</p>
<p>The Corviknight landed in front of the arena and they made their way inside. There in the entrance hall was the King’s advisor glaring at them as soon as they entered.</p>
<p>“You’re late, commander. I hope you will be punctual next time and that you won’t follow our Champion’s poor habits.”</p>
<p>“Ack… I’m sorry Oleana. Don’t be too harsh on Raihan, it really is my fault that he was late…”</p>
<p>“Hmph, we have wasted more than enough time. I have already assigned some other commanders to head to the raid locations. There were a few outbreaks that appeared a short while ago so please protect the villages and get the creatures under control.”</p>
<p>The King’s advisor left them to return back to Wyndon Castle. Leon and Raihan were informed that three of the four areas under attack were already being handled by another knight commander and their squadron. There was one village in danger where a creature had turned gigantic nearby. Leon quickly went to the barracks to put on one of his armor sets he had stored there. Leon flew on his Charizard while Raihan rode on the back of a Corviknight. The Corviknight’s claws held onto his Duraludon’s arms to transport his creature there with him.</p>
<p>They landed in the outskirts of the village. The giant creature seemed to be distracted by something else and had not attacked the village yet. The villagers that lived near the border had already evacuated to a safer spot.</p>
<p><i>Finally we can have some time alone~</i> Raihan thought, as he wrapped an arm around Leon’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Hey Raihan, did any of the knights show you how the raids work before they gave you your commander title?”</p>
<p>“Nope. All I did was train at Wyndon Castle.”</p>
<p>“Alright, let me show you how it’s done then. Let’s get closer to the creature.”</p>
<p>“Okay~”</p>
<p>Raihan moved his arm to hold onto his hand instead. He started walking towards the direction of the creature albeit a lot slower than what Leon expected. Both of their partner creatures walked ahead of them making sure they could protect them in case of any dangers along the way. From the speed they were walking, it seemed more like a pleasant stroll rather than an urgent rescue mission.</p>
<p>“Raihan... we need to get there faster.”</p>
<p>“Awww, but it’s been a while since we had some time to ourselves.”</p>
<p>Leon has always treated any giant creature sighting as an emergency and dealt with incapacitating the creature as soon as he could. He stopped, ready to inform Raihan of how serious he should be treating the current situation even if there wasn’t any collateral damage yet.</p>
<p>“Even if the creature isn’t currently hostile, they are still a threat. The faster we take care of it the better-”</p>
<p>“Relax, Leon! You’re the strongest duelist in the region!”</p>
<p>Raihan placed his hands over his shoulders, facing him.</p>
<p>“... And I’m the only one who can keep up with you, so that at least makes me the second best. There is nothing that your Charizard and my Duraludon can’t handle. Let’s let our two partners handle this.”</p>
<p>Upon hearing his partner’s request, Duraludon charged toward the giant creature. Charizard flew up and followed him. As much as Leon wanted to go with them, Raihan didn’t let him leave.</p>
<p>“R-Raihan! We should go with them!”</p>
<p>Leon pleaded but Raihan only stared back at him, his cheeks turning a bit flushed.</p>
<p>“Leon… you’re so cute…”</p>
<p>Raihan pulled him in closer and kissed him.</p>
<p>“Have more faith in our partner creatures, alright? There’s nothing we need to worry about…”</p>
<p>“Raihan… Mmmm…”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>With nobody around, they started making out as they stood on the dirt trail. Their partner creatures were already fighting the gigantic creature, both working together to take it down with a Dragon Pulse and a Hurricane. The sound of the giant creature collapsing onto the ground was heard shortly after.</p>
<p>“See, there’s nothing to worry about now that I can fight alongside you. You don’t need to be so stressed out anymore.”</p>
<p>Raihan stroked his lover’s cheek. Leon was at a loss for words but Raihan was right. With both of their partner creatures, taking down a giant frenzied one was a lot faster than when he had to do it alone.</p>
<p>“... Thanks, Rai.”</p>
<p>Leon hugged him. Lifting his bright eyes up to meet with his, he gave him a slight smile. Raihan stroked his hair and smiled back.</p>
<p>“Let’s go back and tell the villagers that they’re safe now. Good thing we didn’t walk that far, huh?”</p>
<p>They waited for a few minutes for their partner creatures to return before walking back to the village. Once they made it there, they went to the town square to inform the village chief that the threat was taken care of. Some villagers went up to them to thank them for their efforts, and even offered them food to eat. Leon tapped Raihan’s shoulder and whispered to him.</p>
<p>“We can’t stay for long, we should check up on the status of the other locations.”</p>
<p>“Awww…”</p>
<p>Now that Raihan was a knight commander, he needed to act more responsibly. He declined their offer and they left the village. On the way back to Hammerlocke, Raihan started daydreaming. Once everything was done, he planned to drag Leon to an inn, and one with rooms more soundproof than the one they stayed at in Stow-on-Side.</p>
<p>“Hey Rai, you look quite happy. What are you thinking about?”</p>
<p>“Hehe, wouldn’t you like to know~”</p>
<p>“Hmm?”</p>
<p>Raihan didn’t give him a clear answer, but they were already at their destination. He quickly got off the Corviknight and ran into the guildhall to report the status of their raid.</p>
<p>“Ah! Wait for me!”</p>
<p>Leon followed him closely behind. To their surprise, there were three other knight commanders there already. Bea, Kabu, and Piers were all about to give their reports to the receptionist. They quickly caught up with them.</p>
<p>“Hey guys! Thanks for your hard work!”</p>
<p>The other knight commanders greeted him, but this was their first time meeting Raihan.</p>
<p>“Let me introduce myself. My name is Bea and I’m the knight commander from Stow-on-Side.”</p>
<p>“My name is Kabu. I am the knight commander from Motostoke. I must say, you were exceptional in your battle against Nessa. Perhaps we can spar together in an exhibition match. I get the feeling I may be able to learn something new battling against you.”</p>
<p>“Ah, r-really? Thanks a lot!”</p>
<p>Raihan was quite happy to hear praise from a veteran knight commander. There was just one more commander that hadn’t spoken yet, but he looked like he was deep in thought. Leon decided to do the introductions for him.</p>
<p>“That’s Piers! He’s the knight commander from Spikemuth, just east of this town. He likes to sing.”</p>
<p>“...I was tryin’ to think of a tune for my intro. Anyway, it is nice to meet you Raihan. The Champion had me thinkin’ I was gonna meet a small dragon creature rather than a full-grown man like yourself.”</p>
<p>“Haha… I’ll explain to you about that later Piers… Let’s report the status for the raids then so you can all return to your towns.”</p>
<p>They all spoke with the receptionist. The other villages that were attacked were all also safe thanks to the other knight commanders. Leon explained to Raihan that after every raid, they needed to report back to the guild as they would handle relaying the information back to the Kingdom. He continued to explain the other protocols he needed to be aware of and the two of them stayed behind while the other commanders left.</p>
<p>A few days ago, the King’s advisor did brief him of the tasks of a knight commander. Raihan was told that he needed to be ready to act on any emergencies, but his usual tasks were to train with the knights stationed in Hammerlocke. He could however, always assign the other knights tasks to do if he was ever busy with something else. From what he understood, if the knights in his squadron become very strong fighters, then he would have a lot of free time. He went back to Hammerlocke Arena to check on their training with Leon. Unfortunately, he found them slacking off in the training area.</p>
<p>“What the!? Hey! Get back to practicing!”</p>
<p>“Ack! C-Commander Raihan! We just started taking our break-”</p>
<p>“Yeah, right! You’re only sweating because I caught you all playing around, now get back to training with your partner creatures!”</p>
<p>With Leon watching, he felt the need to take his commander duties seriously. But before he could train with them, they heard what sounded like an explosion. Something had hit one of the sides of the castle arena.</p>
<p>“That sounded like something hit the west walls, let’s all go and check!”</p>
<p>Raihan led the way out of the arena grounds. Once they reached the entrance hall, they could see the King’s advisor and the royal guard escorting the King out of the premises. He didn’t know that the King had been in Hammerlocke. They caught up with them to see if they knew anything about what had happened. The King immediately turned to Leon once he noticed him running towards him.</p>
<p>“Champion! Please take care of the creature outside. I will be returning to Wyndon for the time being.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Your Majesty! Come on Raihan, let’s go!”</p>
<p>Leon ran out of the entrance with his Charizard. Raihan followed him, now knowing how spontaneous these raids can happen and the seriousness of the situation. Once they were outside, they could see a giant Perrserker scratching the walls of the castle arena.</p>
<p>“How did it get into the town!? We need to move it out fast!”</p>
<p>Leon climbed on the back of his Charizard and flew towards the giant creature. Raihan spotted his Flygon around trying to weaken it already. He whistled at his creature, catching his attention. His Flygon swooped down to give him a ride. Leon was hovering near the creature at a short distance just to observe the situation when Raihan caught up to him.</p>
<p>“Hmmm… this is quite difficult since the creature is already within the castle grounds… We’re going to have to lure it away from the middle and take it down around the northern wall.”</p>
<p>“Alright, let’s do it then! I’ll have my Flygon whip up a sandstorm to lure it there. Then you can take it down with your Charizard!”</p>
<p>His Flygon dropped him off safely on the grounds before he flew up to fight the creature on his command. At the same time, his Duraludon had caught up with him and was ready to fight as well.</p>
<p>“Good timing, Duraludon! We need to push the creature further north! Hit ‘em with a breaking swipe until they stagger!”</p>
<p>His Duraludon charged at the giant creature and started attacking their legs. Meanwhile, his Flygon was blowing sand in the creature’s face, making it flail their arms wildly as they were blinded. Once the giant creature was brought to their desirable position in front of the northern wall, Leon gave his command to his Charizard to finish it off. The giant creature collapsed, and shrunk back down to a normal size. Unfortunately the wall suffered some damage and would need repairs but otherwise they dealt with the ambush quite swiftly and without casualties. They ran toward the creature that they just knocked out.</p>
<p>It turned out that the King hadn’t left Hammerlocke yet. King Rose and his royal guard ran towards them now that the threat was eliminated. Unbeknownst to them, this was a test he had personally set up for Raihan. While he was impressed that they were able to handle the ambush quickly, he determined that he would need to set up more trials to fully awaken the power of the Dragon potion.</p>
<p>“Y-Your Majesty! It looks like this is your Perrserker…”</p>
<p>“Indeed, please hand her over to me.”</p>
<p>Rose looked sorrowful as he petted his fainted creature in his arms. When he extracted the energy from the wishing stars, there was a high probability that excess energy uncaught would be absorbed into nearby creatures, turning them gigantic and putting them in a wild state where they were unaware of their surroundings. Unfortunately this time, his own partner creature was the victim of his own experiments, but he was thankful that she was still alive.</p>
<p>“We will get to the bottom of his phenomenon soon, I’m sure of it. Champion Leon and Commander Raihan, you two did a great job in protecting the castle just now.”</p>
<p>The King hurried to bring his creature to a physician. Leon turned to Raihan and took his hand, but then he noticed a different texture against his skin. Looking down, his hand had a scaly patch along his palm. Once Raihan noticed, he pulled his hand away and quickly put down his face guard.</p>
<p>“N-No way! Not again..!!”</p>
<p>“Raihan, calm down! Let me check for you…”</p>
<p>Leon brought him to a more hidden place and slowly lifted his face guard to check. His face was clear of patches. Checking his hand again, the scales had also faded away already. It was clear to him that the potion the Kingdom had given Raihan didn’t completely remove the effects of the Dragon Knight potion he had taken many years ago. He was going to have to head to Circhester as soon as he could to obtain the last ingredient.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. list complete</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>snom genocide</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The scales are gone. Are you feeling alright?”</p><p>Leon lifted up Raihan’s faceguard fully but he didn’t look too comforted even after hearing that. Raihan took off his gloves to touch his face and neck just to make sure. He let out a sigh of relief after confirming it himself, and wiped the sweat off  his forehead.</p><p>“Ugh… I feel a bit light-headed but I think I should be fine…”</p><p>“Don’t push yourself too hard. Let’s take you back indoors for now.”</p><p>He brought Raihan back to the arena entrance hall. There, the knights helped escort Raihan back to a private room to rest in. He wanted to speak with the King while he still hadn’t left Hammerlocke yet. The King and his advisor were just a few metres away from him and in the middle of a conversation. They were standing in front of a door that everyone else was forbidden to enter except for themselves, and some of their henchmen. He walked up to them, interrupting what sounded like the plans Oleana had for the King for the rest of the day.</p><p>“Your Majesty...”</p><p>“Ah, Leon! Thank you for your help back there.”</p><p>The King turned to him and smiled, petting his Perrserker that was already bandaged up in his arms. He thought that If Raihan had been staying at Wyndon Castle all this time then the King must have known about the Dragon Potion. He mustered up the courage to ask while they had a bit of privacy being the only ones currently in the entrance hall.</p><p>“Your Majesty, I have a few things I’d like to ask you. It’s about Raihan-“</p><p>“Oh, my apologies, Leon. I can not speak with you on these matters… at least not yet.”</p><p>As much as he wanted to ask why, Oleana was now glaring at him. It wasn’t the first time when he got scolded for ‘bothering’ the King, or not respecting his requests. The King noticed him averting his eyes from her icy stare, and couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight. Wanting to defuse the currently tense atmosphere, the King stood between them and turned to him.</p><p>“Leon… I understand how much Raihan means to you, especially since you had thought he had been one of your partner creatures from a young age. I am sure that for you to only now realize that he had been a human all along may have come as a shock to you. He had taken our offer to personally help him. We did all we could to help revert him back starting from a month ago.”</p><p>“I… I see…”</p><p>“We have been supporting Raihan since the start of his treatment. If you know of any issues or complications he may be experiencing and have not told us yet, please let us know so we can do our best to help him. Was there anything else you wanted to know?”</p><p>“Your Majesty, we have spent enough time here. It is time to go back to Wyndon.”</p><p>Before Leon could even think of a question, Oleana was already trying to drag the King away. The King patiently waited for Leon’s answer and ignored the complaints from his own advisor.</p><p>“... I don’t have anything else to ask. Thank you for bringing him back to me.”</p><p>“Please don’t worry too much over this. All will be explained when the time comes. Oleana, let us depart for Wyndon.”</p><p>The King and his advisor left the entrance hall while being escorted by the royal guard. Although he didn’t directly ask, he felt that he needed to hear from the King himself if he had been aware of Raihan’s condition this whole time. While he wanted to ask what motive he had to revert Raihan back only now, he decided he would respect the King’s wishes and wait until he was ready to explain his reasons. Before heading off somewhere else, he decided to visit Raihan in the infirmary room. Raihan was lying on one of the beds but he had not fallen asleep yet. His helmet and gauntlets were on the table beside him.</p><p>“Raihan, how are you feeling?”</p><p>He sat down on the side of Raihan’s bed and held onto his hand. Raihan was looking a bit fidgety and uncomfortable.</p><p>“... Are the other knights nearby…?”</p><p>“I think they might be in the neighbouring rooms, why?”</p><p>Raihan sat up on the bed. Leon couldn’t understand why he looked rather troubled and embarrassed at the same time.</p><p>“Listen… I’m too scared to tell anyone else this but look.”</p><p>Raihan pulled away the blanket that was covering his crotch. He had a very noticeable erection that was pitching a tent in his trousers. Leon took one look and then pouted at him in disbelief.</p><p>“Hey, don’t get mad at me! It might sound weird but this has been happening frequently… like usually after I get these scale flare-ups.”</p><p>He quickly covered his lower body with the blanket again.</p><p>“I think it’s a side effect from the potions I drank to become human, but I never told the King or his advisor about it. This sort of thing…. It’s really kind of impossible to tell them, you know?”</p><p>“That’s very… ummm… strange.”</p><p>He didn’t think he could ask the High Sorceress or Sonia whether that happened to be a side effect from the dispelling potion which they forgot to mention. Then again, Raihan had always been a mischievous and perverted dragon so even after being told this he was feeling a bit sceptical if it really was from drinking the potions. He then had a thought that what if Raihan’s perpetual horniness was because of the effects of the Dragon Potion? If that happens to be true, he wondered if the King had been feeding him more of them while at the same time giving him the dispelling potion. The High Sorceress had speculated it could be the case the last time they chatted. His top priority was retrieving the last ingredient and he got up from the bed.</p><p>“Alright Raihan, I need to head out to Circhester, and the earlier the better-”</p><p>“L-Leon!! You’re not leaving already, are you!? Aren’t you going to help me with this!?”</p><p>Raihan pulled away the blanket, but this time he penis was out. While Leon had been deep in thought, he had already started stroking himself off. He grabbed onto his wrist and brought his hand closer to his glistening wet cock covered in precum.</p><p>“No wait! The other knights might-”</p><p>“Please, I’m going to come soon… Hnnnn… just keep stroking me like that… It’s more painful if I don’t get rid of it now...”</p><p>Seeing that he might be truly in pain, Leon decided to comply with just a tiny bit of reluctance. Raihan laid back down on the bed, biting down on his lower lip in his own effort to make less sound. Even with the risk of getting caught, Leon kept moving his hand up and down, caressing his penis as he was getting closer and closer to orgasming. He grabbed onto the bedsheets and writhed in pleasure while Leon was trying his best to relieve him. For whatever reason, this time the side effects felt more suffocating than the last few times. He didn’t tell Leon but the day before his exhibition match, the King had given him one last potion to consume after he had finally told him that he reverted back to a little dragon the night he was supposed to steal the last batch of Wishing Stars. The King had given him two more potions to drink, promising him that they would remove the effects for good but it was looking to be the case.</p><p>“Ahhh… L-Leon..!!”</p><p>His semen shot out from the tip of his cock and landed all over Leon’s chestplate. Leon looked even more relieved than him now that it was over and he quickly wiped away the spunk on his armor with a rag he found in one of the cabinets in the room. Raihan had cleaned himself up but still laid on the bed lazily, playing around with the buckles on his gauntlet gloves. Leon could only let out a sigh, watching his lover act so carefree when looked like he was about to faint just a short while ago.</p><p>“Man… that felt so good, Leon... That’s why you’re the only one for me~”</p><p>“...If you’re all better, why don’t you come with me to Circhester?”</p><p>“Huh? No, I don’t think I can… I should probably stay back in case there’s another giant creature attack.”</p><p>“Ah, right.”</p><p>Raihan sat up and started putting on his gauntlets. Now that he was human and even capable of becoming a knight commander so quickly, Leon was starting to miss when he was a little dragon and taking him wherever he pleased. Leon walked over to him, reaching his hand out to pat his head.</p><p>“It’s hard to believe that you’re already acting like a responsible adult now. I’m going to miss my cute little dragon.”</p><p>“...I knew it! You liked me more when I was a small dragon!”</p><p>“That’s not it, I just like it when you’re right next to me…”</p><p>“Come on, Leon. It’s still technically my first week in doing this job… I think I should at least give the other knights that have to follow my commands a good impression! If I find the time, I’ll find you in Circhester if you’re staying there overnight.”</p><p>“Okay. There’s a hot spring there too so if you have some time to relax, we can go there.”</p><p>Once Raihan put on his helmet and finished adjusting his armor, the two of them walked out of the room. Raihan went to look for the other knights, only to find out that they were all slacking off again since he wasn’t there to supervise. While Leon had never been a knight commander, he was sure that Raihan would make a great one since throughout their adventures when they were younger, it was always Raihan guiding him where to go, and making sure he took his knight exams on time. Once he exited the arena castle, he found his Charizard waiting for him just past the castle drawbridge. Wanting to get to Circhester before sunset, he had his Charizard fly him there as fast as he could.</p><p>…</p><p>The climate drastically changed once they flew closer to the northeast town. He had his Charizard land just outside the west entrance. The guildhall was just a short distance from there and he planned to request the guild for a delivery service to send the Snom back to Wedgehurst. There were plenty of them in the grassy areas nearby but Charizard’s attacks were too powerful and it always knocked them out in one hit. When it was getting a bit too cold for him, he set up a campfire and took a short break to eat some snacks he had in his pouch. Luckily for him, a Snom wanted a bite of the biscuit he was having and he took the opportunity to befriend the little creature. With the Snom in hand, he ran towards the guildhall before his hands could turn frostbitten. He handed the creature over to the guild receptionist so they could help him deliver it to the High Sorceress.</p><p>It took a bit of time to coax his Snom that it was safe with the guild. After that ordeal was over, he felt immensely relieved that he finally managed to deliver the creature that was needed to make the last ingredient for the dispelling potion. Now that his mind wasn’t clouded with worries for his lover, his fatigue from fighting in two raids earlier in the day started to set in. There was an inn in the middle of the town, and he decided that he would take a short nap there before going to the hot spring in town for a soak.</p><p>…</p><p>Back at Wyndon, King Rose was resting in his quarters located in the highest tower at the center of the castle grounds. Looking out of the window, he could see the entirety of the bustling town that he had sworn to protect. The Wishing stars he needed to awaken the slumbering creature were all gathered and stored in the basement of Hammerlocke arena. All that was left for him to do was to awaken the Dragon Knight’s power, but after observing today’s raids, it did not seem as if Raihan would reach the point where he could control the power any time soon. He decided that maybe it was better to give him a break from the giant creature raids, and have him participate in more exhibition matches. While the previous raid did give him a reaction, it was too dangerous having a giant creature attack the castle. He did not want to awaken Eternatus in its slumber prematurely before he was ready to fight it.</p><p>There was a knock on his door, but he remembered he only agreed to meet with his advisor an hour later. He opened the door to let her in.</p><p>“Your Majesty, I just wanted to check on your arm…”</p><p>Earlier, his Perrseker had scratched his arm in anger that her master put her in such a position to get thoroughly beaten up by Leon’s Charizard and Raihan’s Duraludon. It wasn’t a deep wound, but it stung a bit. Since returning to the castle, he had given his Perrseker many snacks in order to appease her.</p><p>“Please Oleana, it is a minor injury. This can’t be all you wanted to ask me, is it? I’m sure you don’t want the maids spreading any rumors again…”</p><p>“M-My apologies, Your Majesty. Do you still need me to go to Hammerlocke and unleash more energy from the Wishing Stars?”</p><p>That would have been their original plan, but even his own creature turning gigantic had caught them off guard. He then remembered that Raihan had wanted the Champion title, and perhaps his rivalry with Leon might just give him the last push to awaken his power.</p><p>“No, Oleana. We can leave Hammerlocke alone for a while. I would like to see an exhibition match between Raihan and our current Champion.”</p><p>“Understood, I will start on the preparations.”</p><p>Oleana left his quarters, closing the door behind her. He was already looking forward to witnessing the match between the two, the two heroes that will save Galar from the Darkest Day he was going to recreate.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p><p>All pictures in this work are drawn by me. I also draw other unspeakable things here: <a href="https://twitter.com/mkrcry">twitter (plz be 18+)</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>